The power of eternity
by Morte Blackrose
Summary: En la vida Kurosaki Karin esta apunto de comenzar una nueva etapa en la que enfrentara a una nueva especie, que al perecer están interesados en ella ¿Amigos o enemigos? descubranlo... ¡Actualizado!
1. Revelaciones

CAP 1: REVELACIONES

Hola, soy Kurosaki Karin tengo 15 años y actualmente curso el tercer año de secundaria en la ciudad de Karakura. Después de que mi hermano terminó con Aizen las cosas se ven mucho más tranquilas y espero que sigan así. Ichigo fue reclutado de shinigami sustituto a taicho de la novena división y también está comprometido con Rukia Kuchiki de la treceava división, es realmente un milagro que tenga novia jajaja.

Inoue-chan se encuentra ahora estudiando en el extranjero, quiere ser chef o algo parecido, después de todo su forma de cocinar tiene que mejorar bastante, se me revuelve el estomago con solo pensar que tendré que cenar en su casa.

Uryu–kun por ahora se encuentra estudiando medicina, pues su padre siempre insistió que dejara atrás el pasatiempo de ser quincy, pero él no lo hizo, sigue protegiendo Karakura de los hollows y estudiando al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué sí que paso con Sado-kun? Pues el ahora forma parte de la onceava división, extraño ¿no? con el capitán Zaraki Kenpachi. Cuando se enteraron de que entraba a esa división casi les da un ataque pero le ha ido bien, parece que se da a respetar.

Yo y mi hermana Yuzu estamos bien, mi padre sigue igual de extraño que siempre, realmente pienso que la edad le está afectando, por ahora yo sigo fingiendo que no se mucho acerca de la Sociedad de Almas, que es todo lo contrario, estoy enterada de cada cosa que pasa en la ciudad.

Pero los últimos años se han hecho muy extraños para mi, los poderes que tengo que me permiten ver espíritus y los hollows que rondan por la ciudad se han hecho cada vez más inestables y han ido incrementado de una manera rara, siento que algo malo está pasando conmigo o más bien un cambio sobrenatural sobre mi cuerpo, pero sería mejor no comentar nada… solo haría que se preocuparan por mi y eso es lo último que quiero.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pipipipipipipipipipipi

-**Mhhh… maldita alarma tan ruidosa** – se quejaba la peli-negra mientras se levantaba de su cama a apagar el despertador. – **Wuaaaaaa** – bostezo Karin mientras se estiraba.

Toc toc… – **Onee-chan el desayuno ya está servido, baja antes de que se enfríe** – decía Yuzu asomándose por la puerta. – **Bien, bajo en un minuto** – respondió levantándose para ir al baño, enjuagarse la cara y ponerse el uniforme de la escuela.

Karin había crecido mucho, ahora se veía más femenina, pero solo se veía ya que su comportamiento seguía siendo como el de una chica deportista. Sus pechos de habían agrandado y tenía una hermosa figura que sería la envidia de cualquier modelo, gracias al ejercicio, su cabello ya no era tan lacio, ahora era ondulado con rizos en las puntas parecido al de Matsumoto nada más que un poco mas lacio, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, su cara era preciosa y sin ninguna mancha o imperfección, realmente la edad le había sentado bien, se había convertido en toda una deidad.

Se puso el uniforme rápidamente, realmente lo odiaba la falda era muy corta y se tenía que cuidar todo el tiempo de que no se levantara, prefería mil veces usar un buen pantalones, pero el colegio no lo iba a permitir.

Sniff sniff… - **Mhhh huele bien Yuzu** – olfateaba Karin bajando de las escaleras para ir a sentarse a la mesa. – **Arigatou onee-chan** – agradeció la castaña que seguía sirviendo el desayuno. – **Un día de estos tu deberías hacer el desayuno onee-chan te has vuelto realmente buena es esto de la cocina** – comentaba Yuzu sirviéndole a su hermana que se moría de hambre.

– **Mmm… no se me antoja, además no soy madrugadora así que todos al final se quedarían con hambre** – decía la peli-negra poniendo de pretexto su gran pereza. – **Y hablando de madrugadores ¿Donde está el viejo?** – preguntaba Karin extrañada de que su viejo no haya bajado a molestarla tan temprano.

-**¡QUEEEEEE CRUUUUUEEEEEEEEL ERES KARI...**- pero el grito de Isshin fue interrumpido por el fuerte puño de la peli-negra en la cara. – **¡Aaaa Urusai viejo ruidoso!** – reclamaba Karin mientras que dejaba tirado a su papa en el suelo. – **Snif… sniff… Okaa-san, nuestra hija es muy cruel, ya no hay respeto por los padres, ¡YA NO LO HAAY!** – sollozaba dramáticamente a un cuadro de la madre de las chicas. – **¡Ya basta ten un poco mas de cordura viejo!** – se quejaba la adolecente enfadada por las chilletas de su padre. - **¡BUAAAAAAAA!** –

A Karin se le salió una gotita estilo anime y se le formo una vena en la frente. – _Tú no entiendes_ – pensaba irritada mientras tomaba su desayuno. - **¡BUAAAAAAA!** – lloraba el padre a mares. - **¡Urusai!** – exclamaba Karin callando a su padre que seguía pegado al cuadro. Así siguió todo el desayuno y Yuzu siempre era la réferi que cuidaba que no se lastimaran mucho.

-**Aaaaa realmente nuestro viejo necesita más hobbies para entretenerse, siempre esta molestándome, desde que se fue Ichigo no hace otra cosa** – rezongaba la muchacha mientras caminada a lado de su hermana en camino a la escuela. – **Si… eso creo** – concordaba tristemente Yuzu. La peli-negra noto la tristeza de la castaña. – **No te preocupes Yuzu, se que Ichigo está bien, aun no nos viene a visitar, pero… además las vacaciones están muy próximas, empiezan pasado mañana y podrá venir ** – decía Karin intentado animar a su hermanita. – **Si, tienes razón no se dé que me preocupo **– agregaba la castaña con una sonrisa y secándose las lagrimas.

-_A Ichigo jamás le pasara nada, es un shinigami muy fuerte_ – se decía tratando de darse ánimos a ella también. – _No hay nada de qué preocuparse _-.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas…

**-¡AAAAAHHHHH… ICHIGO VUELEVE A DEJAR TU ROPA TIRADA Y TE HARE QUE TE LA TRAGEUES COMPLETA ESCUCHASTE!** – gritaba una alterada Rukia que estaba rodeada por una aura macabra. Los que pasaban cerca de ahí solo se les caía una gotita estilo anime al escuchar los gritos de la pareja – **¡DEJALA AHI YO LA PONGO EN EL SUELO POR QUE ES DONDE LA PUEDO ENCONTRAR MEJOR!** – arremetía Ichigo con fuego en los ojos. - **¡NOO, TU LA PUEDES ENCONTRAR POR QUE SOY YO LA QUE LA GUARDO, ASI QUE O LA GUARDAS O TE HARE DORMIR AFUERA!** – gruñía la peli-negra como si fuera hacer explosión. Ichigo trago fuerte al escuchar esas palabras, si dormía afuera de seguro que los de su escuadrón se burlarían un buen rato. – **E…está bien, la guardare** – aceptaba ichigo tomando sus prendas con nerviosismo para doblarlas y guardarlas. - **¿Contenta? Ya están guardadas y acomodadas** – confirmaba el peli-naranja mientras volteaba a ver a la muchacha que hace un rato parecía que lo mataría agolpes. – **Si ahora estoy contenta, debería amenazarte más seguido** – contestaba la chica volteándose para inspeccionar la habitación.

-**Eso lo haces a diario mujer** – murmuraba el chico con una mirada enfadada. - **¿Acaso dijiste algo Ichigo?** – preguntaba Rukia volteándolo a ver con ojos endemoniados. **– Eee ¿Eh? ¿Y…yo? N… no dije nada, nada** – negaba el muchacho asustado por la actitud tan dominante de su prometida. – **Bien** – confirmo la peli-negra tomando a Ichigo de las manos para luego depositar un beso en sus labios. Ichigo se quedo paralizado ante la acción de la chica pero luego le siguió el juego.

Se besaron muy tiernamente, fue un beso suave pero cargado de amor y pasión contenida, pero se separaron por falta de aire. - **¿Qué quieres de cenar amor?** – preguntaba Rukia con una sonrisa. – **Lo que tú quieras** – respondió también sonriendo tiernamente. Pero su ambiente se vio interrumpido.

-**Siento la interrupción Kurosaki-taicho pero han convocado una junta de capitanes** – informo un mensajero. Ichico solto un resoplido, realmente odiaba esas juntas tan aburrida de capitanes. – **Bien, voy enseguida** – confirmo el capitán con desanimo. – **No te ves muy animado** – decía Rukia un poco divertida – **Estas juntas son una patada en los…** - -**Bueno ya vete** - interrumpió Rukia dándole una golpe en la nuca, Ichigo se irrito ante el golpe pero lo dejo pasar, se tenía que ir - **Vuelvo enseguida, ten lista a cena, tengo hambre** – pedía el shinigami lléndose rápidamente a la junta utilizando shunpo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una vez ya todos reunidos los capitanes el Yamamoto-taicho se levanto para iniciar la sesión. – **En los últimos días los del departamento de investigación han detectado algunas extrañas expulsiones de energía en la ciudad de Karakura, no sabemos a qué se deba esto, tenemos una fuente que informa de que últimamente ha habido una aparición mayor de hollows alrededor de la ciudad y no solo eso, sino también se han detectado seres de distinta especie con una gran cantidad de energía** – decía el anciano dejando a todos con una mirada impresionada.

– **Así que los he convocado a todos ustedes para enviar un seguro modo de interferencia con esas personas, necesitamos que algunos de ustedes vayan a investigar lo que está sucediendo en el mundo de los vivos** – propuso el capitán con seriedad.

– **Los que irán a la ciudad de Karakura serán Kurosaki-taicho, por su experiencia en el mundo de los vivos, Rukia Kuchiki, Abarai Fuku-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto Fuku-taicho y Yasutora Sado **– nombro el capitán. – **En todo caso de que necesiten apoyo pueden hacérmelo saber,** **es todo por hoy pueden irse** – finalizo el anciano. Todos los capitanes asintieron ante la orden y se fueron a sus respectivos cuarteles rápidamente utilizando shunpo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Din Don Din Don…

- **Haa…** - suspiraba Karin recostándose en su mesabanco. – **Ohayoooo Karin-chan, te ves poco energética hoy** – saludo su amiga Totoko con una sonrisa frunciendo el seño. – **No es eso** – respondió la peli-negra volteando hacia la ventana. - **¿Te pasa algo malo? **– pregunto Totoko un poco angustiada. Karin solo miraba a la ventana muy concentrada. – _Si Totoko, en estos momentos paso por extraña etapa en la que parece que mis poderes para ver los fantasmas me controlan y se incrementan cada vez mas_ – pensaba tontamente la muchacha – _Como si fuera capaz de decir semejante tontería _– se dijo apartando la vista de la ventana. – **No me pasa nada, solo estoy… un poco preocupada por ehmm… mi hermano, tu sabes **– mintió la peli-negra.

-**Vamos, tu tranquila tu hermano de seguro las vendrá a visitar estas vacaciones** – animo la amiga con entusiasmo. – **Si, lo sé eso espero** – respondió con una media sonrisa.

-**Bueno días alumnos** – saludo la maestra entrando al salón. – **Como ya sabrán las vacaciones empiezan pasado mañana así que quiero ideas sobre un convivio entre nosotros como despedida** – propuso la profesora animadamente.

-_¿Convivio ehh? _– pensaba Karin poniendo atención afuera de la ventana.

De repente una persona con unas ropas bastante fuera de lo común, saltaba del edificio de los de primero de secundaria a la cancha de futbol soccer.

– _Que demonios _– pensó exclamando la peli-negra y enfocando la vista. Sus ropas parecían como las que traían los espadas, solo que oscuras y con una marca en la espalda de color rojo y purpura, no pudo distinguir el rostro de la persona, solo pudo captar su pelo rojizo y también reconocer su sobrenatural forma de moverse, definitivamente esta persona no es de por aquí.

**-¿Quién será?** – se pregunto Karin intrigada y con la mirada abierta por el asombro.

**-¿Qué dijo señorita Kurosaki?** – pregunto la profesora interrumpiendo el pensamiento de la chica. Karin se sobresalto ante la pregunta. - **¿Qué yo qué?** – pregunto la peli-negra confundida. – **Ahhhhhh… gracias por su atención Kurosaki-san se nota que es igual a su hermano** – suspiro la maestra en forma agotada. – **Jejeje gomenasai sensei **– se disculpo la chica rascándose la cabeza. – **Bien, ahora volviendo a lo del convivio** – seguía hablando la maestra entusiasmadamente.

-_¿Quién habrá sido esa persona que salto del techo? _– se preguntaba volteando de reojo hacia afuera de la ventana. – _De seguro no es de aquí, de eso estoy segura_ – pensaba queriendo averiguar quién era su nuevo amigo. Karin sonrió ante su pensamiento, tenía que averiguar quién era y así podría entretenerse un rato asi que tenía que salir del salon. – **Sensei me siento mal necesito ir a la enfermería** – pidió Karin levantando la mano ya dispuesta a levantarse.

A la sensei le salió una vena grande en la frente – **¡Por supuesto que no, su hermano también solía hacer ese tipo de escapadas junto con Inoue, Sado y Ishida, así que NO! **– respondió la profesora muy irritada volviéndose de nuevo al pizarrón. Karin puso cara de palo ante la respuesta, su hermano había quedado con una reputación bastante complicada para ella. – **Chee** – refunfuño cruzándose de brazos y volviéndose a sentar. -**Creo que tendré que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo** – murmuro pesadamente.

Las horas de clase pasaron y por fin llego la hora del almuerzo. La peli-negra salió rápidamente del salón. – **Onee-chan, ¿No vas a comer con nosotras?** – pregunto Yuzu consternada. - **¿Eh?** – se detuvo en seco la muchacha. – **No, gomen es que tengo que hacer algo importante** – se disculpaba mientras salía corriendo de nuevo.

-**¿Algo importante? **– pregunto Totoko confundida volteando a ver a Yuzu que también estaba en el mismo estado.

-**Voy a averiguar quién eres amigo** – pensaba Karin muy segura

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas…

-**¿Una energía extraña en Karakura? **– pregunto Rukia intrigada. Ichigo asintió – **De seguro Urahara y mi viejo ya lo han notado o al menos saben algo del asunto** – contestó Ichigo llevándose una cucharada de arroz a la boca. – **Pohhrr esro vahmosh am einveghtigar lohg gquee pahgsda** – agregaba el peli-naranja. - **¡No hables con la boca llena! ¡No te entiendo nada!** – gruñía Rukia dándole un golpe en la espalda al muchacho.

– **Guaaghhh** – se atraganto Ichigo por el golpe. – **¡Baka casi haces que me asfixie!** – reclamaba Ichigo todo rojo. – **Eso te enseñara a no hablar con la boca llena** – contestaba la peli-negra con una cara de demonios. Ichigo solo trago sonoramente.

-**Bueno, por eso vamos a investigar lo que pasa en Karakura** – volvía a repetir ahora sin comida en la boca. – **Oh** – contesto Rukia empezando a cenar. – **Además las vacaciones de Karin y Yuzu están por comenzar y quiero ir a ver cómo están** – agrego sonriéndose a sí mismo. –** Si hace dos años que no vas** – pronuncio quedamente la muchacha.

– **Si, eh estado bastante ocupado dentro del Seireitei** – murmuro dejando el plato de arroz en la mesa. – **Creo que les extraño** – dijo Ichigo con la cabeza abajo.

Rukia lo miro un poco triste – **Es natural que los extrañes, es tu familia y gracias a esta investigación que van a hacer podrás ir a verlos pronto** – lo consoló la chica tomando su mano sobre la mesa. – **Si, es verdad** – acato Ichigo cerrando su mano con la de Rukia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-_Demonios llevo buscando alguna señal de energía y no encuentro nada_ – se quejaba Karin mentalmente mientras corría por cerca del estacionamiento, descanso un momento y se sentó en una banca cerca del edificio de segundo de secundaria. – _Creo que es inútil a lo mejor noto que lo estaba siguiendo y huyo, maldito cobarde_ – pensaba la peli-negra encorajinada.

-**¿Me buscabas amiga? **–

Karin abrió los ojos del susto y se volteo rápidamente en posición de defensa para saber quién era. - **¿Uh?** – pronuncio sin poder hablar. Era él, el que había visto saltar del edificio, el pelirrojo con ropas extrañas, ahora podía ver bien su cara, era… como decirlo…¿Muy guapo? – **¿Qu… quien eres tú?** – pregunto Karin a la defensiva y poniendo una cara seria.

-**Huuu yo debería estar preguntando eso ¿No crees?** – Dijo el extraño – **Después de todo, tu eres la que me está siguiendo** – agrego cómicamente. Karin se sonrojo ante el comentario, entonces si la había visto buscándolo. – _Baka _– pensó la peli-negra irritadamente. – **Eso no importa, te he visto saltar del edificio, no me importa a que clan o especie pertenezcas solo te advierto que si tramas algo…** - pero fue interrumpida por el extraño muchacho que se le había plantado a unos centímetros de ella, fue tan rápido que Karin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. - **¡Nani! **– exclamo Karin impresionada por la velocidad del extraño.

- **¿Me estas amenazando?** – pregunto el extraño retando a la chica. Karin reacciono ante la pregunta y se puso a la defensiva, no se iba a dejar intimidar por él – **Si** – contesto muy segura y echándose para atrás. El extraño chico se le quedo mirando un minuto con una cara muy seria y semblante irritado.

– **Pffffff jajajajajajajaja** – se carcajeo el muchacho. Karin se quedo petrificada ante la burla del muchacho ¿Acaso de burlaba de ella? Era un sinvergüenza. – **¡Yo no veo nada gracioso en esta situación! **– grito la muchacha enojada. Pero el chico no se dejaba de reír y tomarse el estomago. - **¡Ya basta Baka!** – demando la peli-negra bastante cabreada.

-**Jajaja gomen gomen** – se disculpaba el extraño mientras se quitaba unas lagrimas de la risa – **Es que…** - pronuncio entrecortadamente para poder ahogar una risa. – **Es que jamás imagine que alguien me haría frente de aquella manera, pensé que mi poder hipnótico surtiría efecto pero no jajajaja **- decía volviéndose a reír. Karin seguía confundida por el extraño chico – **Sigo sin entender** – dijo con una gota en la nuca, pero el muchacho seguía sin parar de reír. – **Eres bastante interesante Kurosaki Karin** – confesaba con una mirada seductora. Karin se sorprendió ante la mención de su nombre, jamás se lo había dicho.

-**¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? **– preguntaba la peli-negra muy seriamente. El chico solo se limito a mirarla. – **Pues…** - pronuncio - **¿Aja?** – insistía la chica con mala cara. – **Ya lo sabrás después** – finalizo el chico. -** ¿Qué? ¡Espe…** - pero Karin fue interrumpida por el extraño chico, que sorpresivamente la tomo de la cara y le estampo un beso en la mejilla. – **Nan…** - pronuncio entrecortadamente. Ella al sentir el agarre le soltó un golpe, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente.

-**Gracias por el beso, sabes muy bien** – agradeció mientras sonreía sensualmente. Karin se puso roja de rabia, se estaba burlando de ella y para colmo le había besado la mejilla sin su consentimiento. - **¡Hentai kuso! **– grito la peli-negra casi haciendo explosión. – **Jejeje bay bay **– se despidió el extraño. Karin cayó de rodillas, es tipo se atrevió a burlarse de ella ¿Cómo se atrevía? – _Kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso_ – repetía mentalmente la muchacha mientras le daba de puñetazos al suelo.

– **Esto no se va a quedar así, te juro que me las vas a pagar** – prometía Karin con una mirada penetrante a la dirección en a que se fue el entraño chico.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-_Hmmm que chica tan interesante_ – pensaba el extraño mientras recordaba su encuentro con la peli-negra. – **Me pregunto si me podre acercar más a ella** – murmuro quedamente mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio sin ser visto por nadie.

-**¿De qué habla Amo? **– pregunto una voz detrás del chico.

-**Oh Akako-chan** – respondió el muchacho deteniéndose en seco. - **¿Qué haces por aquí?** – Pregunto con seriedad – **¿No deberías estar en casa?** – cuestiono cortantemente. La chica se estremeció ante la mirada irritada del muchacho.

– **Hontoni gomenasai Amo demo… estaba preocupada** – se disculpo la chica sinceramente.

-**Mmaja está bien, no me gusta que me sigan así que retírate por favor** – pidió el muchacho con autoridad.

– **Hai, como usted ordene** – respondió la chica para luego desaparecer en un aura negra. Este solo se quedo parado observando las calles de Karakura – **Que ciudad tan interesante** – alago con una sonrisa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**Onee-chan ¿Nos vamos a casa?** – pregunto Yuzu tomando a su hermana por el brazo. - **¿Eh? Ah… no gomen es que tengo entrenamiento de futbol con las chicas, ya sabes, después de todo yo soy la capitana **– contesto tratando de sonar animada. Pero Yuzu la conocía perfectamente y sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero decidió dejarlo así a lo mejor solo necesitaba tiempo para ella.

-**Bien entonces vuelve pronto a casa** – pidió soltando a su hermana para irse a casa. – **Hai** – prometió con una sonrisa. Karin seguía pensando en los que sucedió en la hora del almuerzo, sentía tanto desprecio por ese extraño que le daban ganas de matarlo a golpes. – **Kisama **– gruño con irritación. - _¡Ya! ¡Olvídalo además no creo que lo vuela a ver y eso espero!_ – se dijo tratando de animarse.

Se fue a los vestidores a ponerse su uniforme de futbol y empezar a practicar por última vez con las chicas ya que las vacaciones estaban muy cerca. – **Bien chicas este será su último entrenamiento así que esfuércense mucho **– exclamo Karin con entusiasmo.

-**Haaaaii** – contestaron las del equipo muy entusiasmadas.

El entrenamiento duro 3 horas, como Karin tenía mucha condición 3 horas no se le hacía nada y pasaron volando. – **Bien chicas, su trabajo ha sido excelente y espero que sigan así** – felicito la peli-negra al equipo. – **¡Hai Arigato Kurosaki-san! **– respondieron todas al unisono.

Karin se despidió del equipo y se dispuso a irse a casa.

-**Tadaima** – grito la muchacha mientras caminaba hacia el comedor. – **Okaerinasai** – respondió una voz muy conocida para ella. Karin abrió los ojos de golpe para ver quién era y su respiración se detuvo por un momento. – ¿**Onii…-chan?** – pronuncio consternada sin poder dejar de ver a su hermano.

-**Hola Karin** – respondió Ichigo con una media sonrisa. Karin salió de su perplejidad y también sonrió ampliamente. – **Hoooolaaa Karin-chan** – grito una mujer muy voluptuosa que salía de la cocina con Yuzu. – **¡Matsumoto-san!** – respondió ella sorprendida, pero volteo a ver a todas partes y pudo ver a todos los demás.

– **¡Uaaaaaa! ¡Rukia-chan, Sado-kun, Renji-san, Toushirou-kun! **– Exclamo la peli-negra confundida - **¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? Puedo comprender porque mi hermano y Rukia-chan están aquí ¿Pero ustedes? **– pregunto exaltada.

-**Estamos de misión** – respondió Toushirou con seriedad. – **Sooka ¿Uh? Toushirou-kun jajaja ya no pareces un niño de primaria **– decía Karin con entusiasmo. Al capitán le salió una venita en la frente del coraje - ¿**Quién parecía niño de primaria?** – contesto iracundo. – **Tú** – respondió la adolecente divertida de poder molestarlo.

-**Kono…**- gruñia el peli-gris con una gran vena en la frente. – **Jajaja cálmese Taichoo **– intervenía Matsumoto muy alegre por la convivencia de su taicho con la pequeña Kurosaki. – **Es bueno tenerte de nuevo en casa Ichi-nii** – confesó la muchacha sonriendo muy felizmente. – **Hai yo también estoy contento de estar en casa** – concordó el peli-naranja con una media sonrisa.

Karin seguía sonriendo ampliamente por la venida de su hermano a casa, que borro todo mal recuerdo que haya tenido esa tarde, se sentó y ceno junto con todos. – **Oii onee-chan tienes una marca en la mejilla** – dijo Yuzu señalando la cara de la adolecente. - **¿Eh? ¿Con que me la…** - pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por sus pensamientos.

_Flashback_

_- Ya lo sabrás después – finalizo el chico. _

_- ¿Qué? ¡Espe… - _

– _Nan… - pronuncio entrecortadamente. Ella al sentir el agarre le soltó un golpe, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente._

_-Gracias por el beso, sabes muy bien – agradeció mientras sonreía sensualmente. _

_- ¡Hentai kuso! – grito la peli-negra casi haciendo explosión._

– _Jejeje bay bay_

_Fin del falshback_

¡Era la marca del beso! – _Kuso_ – pensó empezando a sudar frio. – **Ee… ettoo es que emm… me golpe en el entrenamiento jajaja** – mintió nerviosamente - **¿Mhh? No parece un golpe** – dudaba Matsumoto acercándose para ver la lesión. - **¡Es un golpe!** – exclamo levantándose para ir al baño rápidamente impidiéndole a Matsumoto ver la marca. - **¿Eh? ¿Qué dije?** – pregunto la mujer confundida.

-**Quien sabe** – respondió Renji que seguía comiendo.

-_Maldito, maldito, maldito, gusano, imbécil, estúpido, idiota, hentai _– pensaba Karon mentalmente insultando y acuchillando al extraño que le hizo esto. – **Espero no volver a verlo nunca** – murmuro entre dientes. Una vez que ya se tapo la marca del beso volvió con los demás a cenar.

-**Ah siento lo de antes** – se disculpo soltando un suspiro. – **Jajaja no te preocupes, no te disculpes** – acepto Matsumoto sonriendo. – **Hai **– concordó la chica sonriendo a medias. – _Fiuuu que bueno que no lo notaron_ – pensó aliviada. – **Bueno y díganme de que se trata esta misión que tienen **– pregunto Karin quedamente para que no la escuchara Yuzu.

Ichigo se carraspeo la garganta para hablar **– Estamos investigando una energía muy extraña que proviene de Karakura **– dijo cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. –**Ejem **– interrumpio Touchirou recargándose en la pared. Ichigo lo volteo a ver con enojo. – **Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir **– agrego omitiendo detalles.

-**So…sooka **– pronuncio Karin un poco decepcionada por tanta información omitida por parte de ellos ¿Qué acaso no le tenían confianza? – **De todos modos la búsqueda la iniciaremos mañana temprano así que es mejor ir a descansar** – propuso Renji relajándose en el suelo.

Karin asintió en silencio y subió a su habitación, estaba enojada, al parecer no le tenían la confianza suficiente como para manejar la situación, se dio un baño y se puso la pijama – **A lo mejor creen que no soy de utilidad **– dijo cabreada entre dientes. Se recostó en la cama para poder relajarse y pensar mejor.

– _Les demostrare que puedo y averiguare lo que pasa aunque no quieran_ – pensó decidida para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Shrriiiiiiin… sonó la ventana que se abría.

-**Hoo, veo que ya estas dormida Karin-chan** – murmuraba un voz que se acercaba a la cama de Karin. – **Kawai, espero que estés preparada para lo que viene** – susurraba al oído de la chica el extraño de esa tarde. Cuando vio que ella se movió salió rápidamente por la ventana – **Nos vemos pronto jeje** – se despidió sonriendo.

– **Mhhhhh** – se quejo la peli-negra al sentir le viento que se colaba por la ventana. – _Que extraño ¿porque esta la ventana abierta?_– se pregunto extrañada. Karin la cerró y se volvió a dormir.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Uuuii espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic que hice de Bleach, ya lo traia en mente desde hace mucho pero no quería dejar a medias el fic de La Corda D Oro, pero como ese ya casi lo termino decidí empezar el de Bleach de una buena vez jajaja XD.**

**Todavía tengo otros fics en mente y espero que los sigan leyendo, este fic de Bleach está más enfocado a Kurosaki Karin que es la hermana pequeña de Ichigo y como todos saben también tiene la habilidad de ver espíritus u. **

**Bueno PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS sobre mi fic y también pueden opinar sobre lo que quieren que pase y gracias a los que lo leen mis historias bay bay ^0^**


	2. Encuentro

CAP 2: ENCUENTRO

**-¡ONEEEEE-CHAAAAAN! ¡DESPIERTA!** – Gritaba Yuzu desde la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno – **¡EL DESAYUNO ESTARA EN 5 MINUTOS!** – seguía gritando la castaña. Karin no soportaba que la levantaran gritando, con ella tenían que ser más delicada, porque si no se levantaba con un humor de muerte. - **¡URUSAI! ¡YA VOY!** – respondió con enojo. La peli-negra se levanto bostezando y estirándose, estaba agarrotada, el día de ayer había sido un día bastante pesado y molesto, pero también muy feliz por la llegada de su hermano. Se dirigió al baño como un zombi y se lavo la cara en el lavamanos, después se dirigió al armario y se puso en uniforme.

-**Tsk, odio este uniforme** – murmuro Karin entre dientes aun soñolienta. – **Yo no le veo nada de malo te queda muy bien Karin-chan** – decía una voz detrás de ella. La adolecente volteo con los ojos petrificados, y allí estaba el leoncito pervertido con una sonrisa que babeaba y con estrellitas en los ojos. - **¡KOOOOOOOON!** – exclamo Karin explotando masivamente. El pobre peluche recibió la masacre de su vida, no volvería salir hasta su próxima vida. – **K… ka… Karin-chan** – agonizaba la pobre alma.

-**Eso te enseñara a no ser un hentai** – amenazo la peli-negra pisando la cabeza del pequeño amigo rodeada con un aura de maldad. – **¡Ah! Ya es tarde debo irme** – dijo para luego patear la pequeña figura de felpa y encerrarla en el baño. - **¡Noooooo Karin-chan déjame salir! **– suplico Kon golpeando la puerta. – _Ni muerta_ – pensó la muchacha bajando las escaleras, ese peluche se quedaría ahí por un largo tiempo.

– **Ohayo** – saludo Karin encontrando a todos reunidos en la mesa. – **Ohayo** – contestaron todos. - **¿Qué es que todavía no salen de vacaciones? **– pregunto Ichigo extrañado.

-**No, aun no ¿Por qué lo preguntas Onii-chan?** – pregunto Yuzu sentándose para desayunar. – **Bueno cuando yo estaba en esa secundaria creo que para estas fechas ya estaba de vacaciones** – contesto Ichigo recostándose en la mesa. Karin lo miro de reojo – **Pues el sistema cambio, ¡Ah! Por cierto, gracias a tu condenada reputación de darte todas esas escapadas yo soy la que está en la mira de los profesores** – decía Karin con una vena en la frente. – **Aaa… ¿Si? **– pronuncio nerviosamente Ichigo. – **Si** – contesto con la mirada irritada. A Ichigo solo le salió una gota en la nuca.

- **¡Ah! Y Onii-chan a que no te imaginas lo popular que es nuestra hermana en la escuela** – dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa. - **¿Eh?** – Karin miro a su hermana haciéndose piedra y escupiendo la comida. – ¡**Siiii, es la chica más guapa de instituto y la mejor en los deportes, además de tener el primer lugar académicamente y la más querida por los chicos ¿No es fabulosa?** – exclamo la castaña entusiasmada. Todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos ante lo que dijo la chica, Ichigo sobre todo que tenía una cara de palo.

-**¡Pero miren la hora! Creo que es hora de que me vaya**– se despidió levantándose de la mesa rápidamente y dejando los platos en el fregadero. –** Adiós también** – dijo también Yuzu ajetreada por su apresurada hermana.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**Amo ¿Esta seguro que es lo correcto asistir a ese lugar?** – pregunto una peli-verde con la mirada seria.

– **Mmmm si, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer** – contesto el pelirrojo que estaba sentado delante de una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez.

– **Y ¿No sería mejor que planeara una estrategia para poder atraer a nuestro objetivo?** – pregunto la chica con el mismo semblante sereno. El chico la volteo a ver con una mirada molesta y penetrante

– **Eso es precisamente lo que trato de hacer** – respondió haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera.

-**Voy a llegar tarde así que me voy** – Dijo finalizando la conversación – **No me vayas a seguir ¿Entendido? Akako** – ordeno el joven.

La mujer lo miro preocupada - **Como usted ordene Amo** – acato la peli-verde haciendo una reverencia

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Karin y Yuzi llegaron a la escuela, entraron a su salón y esperaron a que las clases comenzaran, ya querían terminar y solo faltaban 24 horas para que las vacaciones comenzaran.

-**Karin-chan ¿que fue lo que hiciste ayer tan importante durante la hora del almuerzo?** – pregunto Totoko-chan aproximándose al asiento de la peli-negra. – **Ah,** **Ohayo Totoko-chan** – saludo Karin sonriendo. - **¿Y bien?** – insistió la pelirrubia cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho. – **N… no era nada importante Totoko** – mintió la adolecente con una gotita en la nuca. – **Aja ¿Y esperas que me la trague?** – contesto la chica con ironía. – **Te conozco Karin, algo te traes** – agrego frunciendo la mirada.

-**No se dé que me hablas** – volvió a mentir volteando la mirada al mesabanco. Totoko sabía que Karin era una terca – **Ahhh… está bien, no insistiré mas, pero ya sabes que cuentas conmigo** – dijo la pelirrubia soltando la respiración. – **Arigatou Totoko** – agradeció Karin contenta de que su amiga ya no insistiera.

-**¡Buenos días alumnos hoy les traigo un regalo para las vacaciones!** – vociferaba la profesora provocando que todos la miraran con emoción. – _Si claro _– pensó Karin posando la mirada fuera de la venta ignorando lo que decía la profesora. – **Hoy hay un alumno nuevo en este salón** – exclamo la profesora emocionada. La ola de grititos y cotilleos empezaron, las chicas deseando que el alumno nuevo fuera varón y los hombres por otro lado que fuera una voluptuosa chica.

A lo que a mi respecta el chico o chica debía de ser un idiota – _A quien se le ocurre transferirse a esta escuela a un día de salir de vacaciones_ – pensó Karin aun con la mirada fuera del salón. – _De verdad que hay cada persona en este mundo, parece que el sentido común está ausente por estas fechas_ – se dijo algo divertido.

-**Bien, adelante** – dijo la sensei para que el alumno transferido pasara. 29 pares de ojos se enfocaron a la entrada del chico o chica, exceptuando los míos, estaba más interesada en los que estaba afuera que ver un alumno transferido. – **Bien, el es Abaddon Uchida, trátenlo bien** – anuncio la profesora escribiendo el nombre en la pizarra.

Un montón de grititos de oyeron por parte de las chicas y algunos suspiros desanimados por parte de los hombre – _Así que se trata solamente de un chico, Bah_ – pensó Karin sin seguir poniendo atención a la situación. – **Como él es extranjero no se sabe muchas de nuestras costumbre, aunque cabe mencionar que su acento japonés es excelente** – exclamaba la profesora con muchos ánimos

– _¿Y a quien le importa?_ – Seguía pensando la peli-negra – **Bien, ahora pasemos a hacerle unas preguntas Uchida-san** – anuncio la profesora, parecía feliz de saber de la vida personal del nuevo. Solo escuche un enorme terremoto de preguntas, unas tan informales y tontas como las otras.

¿Tienes novia?

¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

¿Cuándo naciste?

¿Cuál es tu signo zodiacal?

¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica ideal?

-**Ahhh…**-suspiro la adolecente divertida por la sarta de tonterías que preguntaban las chicas.

– **No puedo contestar tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, lo siento** –

_Mi corazón se detuvo y mi respiración se cortó, sentí como empecé a sudar frio, esa voz, esa gélida voz… era inconfundible._

"_-Gracias por el beso, sabes muy bien –"_

_- No - _pensó Karin con la mirada muy abierta. – _Esa voz…_- se decía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Karin se negaba a voltear, estaba segura que si lo hacia se encontraría con un recuerdo muy desagradable. – _Limítate a ver a por la ventana_ – se ordenaba como un método de distracción. – _No prestes nada de atención, ignóralo_ – pensaba intentando no sucumbir ante las ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

-**Bien creo que fueron suficientes preguntas para nuestro nuevo compañero, así que pasa a sentarte, veamos Mmmmm…. ¡Ah! Hay un asiento detrás de Kurosaki, pasa a sentarte porfavos** – informo la maestra señalando el asiento.

_- Matame Kamisama -_

Deseaba por un minuto no haber nacido y que miles de huracanes me arrasaran. Karin se limito a seguir viendo por la ventana con el mentón recargado en la mano sin prestar atención al chico que pasaba a su lado, lo ignoro olímpicamente.

– **Je je** -. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, se había reído, se acordaba de mí y de lo que paso. – _Ese sinvergüenza_ – pensó la peli-negra frunciendo el seño del enojo. – _Si se atreve a dirigirme la palabra no me contendré, le daré la paliza de su vida_ – seguía pensando mientras se formaba una sonrisa perversa en su cara. – _A ver, cálmate Karin, conserva el orgullo – _se dijo respirando hondo.

En toda la clase el chico nuevo no le dirigió la palabra, Karin solo se limitaba a poner atención y a voltear a la ventana, no quería encontrase con la asquerosa y maldita mirada de Ushida, eso de seguro la provocaría a querer matarlo.

DinDonDinDonDinDon

Karin se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y salió caminando velozmente al pasillo. - **¡¿Karin no vas a almorzar con nosotras?** – pregunto Totoko gritándole a la chica, pero esta ya estaba muy lejos de ahí. Karin corrió hasta llegar al tejado, ahí no iba nadie porque se supone que está prohibido. – **Maldicion** – dijo la chica entre dientes mientras se recargaba en el barandal tratando de contener su enojo y descansar de su carrera.

-**¿Por qué maldices Karin? **– pregunto una voz detrás de mí.

Me sentí miserable

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchida? **– Cuestionaba Karin escupiendo su nombre – **Me preguntaba por qué estas enojada** – contesto con un poco de diversión su voz. Karin ya no aguantaba las ganas de darse la vuelta y pegarle los puñetazos de su vida a ese tipejo. – **No estoy enojada** – arremetió la peli-negra con la mayor calma posible. - **¿Estás segura?** – pregunto el pelirrojo de manera irritante. – **Si **– contesto inhalando y exhalando tratando de controlar sus ganas de matarlo a sangre fría.

-**Bueno, si tú lo dices** – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. Karin seguía pegada al barandal y se limitaba a mirar al frente, no quería voltear por nada del mundo. – **¿Por qué no te vas ya Uchida?** – le pregunto la adolecente con un tono molesto y sin quitar la mirada del frente. – **¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? **– reto el chico con una cara seria. A Karin se le contrajeron los músculos de la furia. – _No Karin, no dejes que te gane, inhala y exhala_ – se decía tratando de controlarse.

-**No tengo ninguna necesidad y es que ya no quiero volver a ver tu cara, con un vez es suficiente** – contesto conteniendo el enojo. – **Ajajajajajaja** – se rio Uchida provocando que se le formara una gran vena en la frente a Karin - **¡¿QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?** – grito Karin cuestionante al mismo tiempo que se giraba para encararlo.

-_A demonios_ – se dijo tontamente.

-**¿No me digas que te enojaste por el pequeño beso que te di ayer?** – pregunto muy divertido. Karin se tenso por el comentario pero ya no se iba a dejar manipular por el pelirrojo, no esta vez – **No** – respondió secamente provocando que el chico se dejara de reír y también la mirara de manera penetrante. – **Eso creí** – agrego con una media sonrisa. Karin frunció los ojos ante la respuesta - **¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?** – repitió la peli-negra insistiendo. – **Ya te lo dije, yo solo…** - - **Te pregunto que si que planeas hacer en Karakura** – interrumpió Karin con ferocidad corrigiendo su pregunta.

Abaddon sonrió ante la insistencia y percepción de la chica – **Ya veo que no eres despistada** – alago sonriendo. Karin solo esperaba quieta su contestación. El pelirrojo al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir jugando suspiro desanimado. - **¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo?** – cuestiono retando a la peli-negra con una sonrisa, esperando que le siguiera de nuevo el juego. Karin cerró los ojos del enfado y continúo – **Si, es verdad, no me importa lo que trates de hacer** – respondió abriendo los ojos retadoramente y caminando en dirección al muchacho – **Pero si te advierto, que si está en juego la seguridad de alguien que conozco no dudes en que encontrare la forma de detenerte y patear tu trasero tan fuerte que desearas no haber nacido** – amenazo pasando a lado del pelirrojo.

Uchida solo puso mirada seria ante la amenaza de la chica y noto… que ella hablaba en serio, este la tomo del brazo antes de que saliera por la puerta – **No te he dicho nada ¿Por qué me amenazas**? – pregunto algo inconforme. Karin se giro ante el agarre del muchacho

– **Es verdad, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar** – finalizo para luego soltarse y dirigirse a su salón. Abaddon solo se quedo serio mirando la retirada tan triunfante por parte de la chica.

– **De verdad que eres muy interesante Kurosaki Karin** – murmuro con una media sonrisa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**Ya llevamos buscando toda la mañana y no encontramos ninguna fuente de extraña energía **– reclamaba Ichigo enfadado mientras todos se reunían en el parque de los diferentes puntos en los que se habían ido a investigar.

– **Yo tampoco he encontrado nada **– se quejo Renji molesto. – **No se desesperen, si los del Seireitei detectaron algo debes de estar por aquí** – animo Rukia en forma chibi.

– **Si pero no hemos encontrado nada aunque nos concentremos, no tiene sentido seguir buscando ahora** – concordaba Toushirou secamente. – **A lo mejor han notado nuestra presencia y se han ocultado mas** – agrego cerrando los ojos.

-**Sí, mi taicho tiene razón, hay que revisar mañana **– dijo Rangiku de acuerdo con Toushirou. – **Lo que tú quieres es salir de tus obligaciones** – comento el peli-gris con una venita en la frente. – **Siiiiiii** – respondió la mujer feliz. – A Toushirou le salió una gran vena en la frente - **¡MATSUMOTO! **–.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las clases pasaron rápidamente para la pequeña Kurosaki, después de haber hablado o más bien amenazado a su nuevo amigo se sentía un poco mas aliviada.

DinDonDinDonDinDon

Karin tomo sus cosas y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, no quería volver a toparse con ese pelirrojo mequetrefe. **- ¡ONEEE-CHAAAAN!** –grito una voz femenina de tras de ella. Karin se volteo y vio que su hermana la perseguía. - **¿Qué pasa Yuzu? ¿No vienes?** – le pregunto a la castaña. La adolecente solo se quedo parada tratando de tomar aliento, correr tras de su hermana era un verdadero reto. – **No, veras hoy iré a casa de unas chicas que me invitaron al centro comercial y a lo mejor me quedo a dormir en casa de alguna de ellas, ¿Podrías avisar a papa y hacer tu la cena Karin?** – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Karin la miro con desanimo – **Bien… yo hare la cena **– suspiro la peli-negra, no le gustaban mucho los trabajos domésticos. - **¡Gracias Onee-chan, nos vemos luego!** – exclamo la muchacha despidiéndose de su hermana. – **Hai** – respondió sacudiendo la mano.

Karin siguió su camino a casa, pero no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que podrían estar planeando ese Uchida. – _Debo de dejar de pensar en ello_ – se ordeno sacudiendo su cabeza. – _No es bueno para la salud pensar en idiotas_ – pensó cómicamente.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Karin se asusto ante aquel estruendo - **¡¿Qué demonios pasa?** – grito espantada. Se giro y se fue corriendo en dirección donde escucho el gran sonido. - _¿Que habrá pasado?_ – se pregunto mientras seguía corriendo. - **¡AH!** – exclamo haciéndose para atrás.

Pudo ver como alguien derrotaba a un montonal de hollows de un solo ataque y al enfocar la vista pudo observar… - **¡Toushirou-kun!** – grito llamando la atención del muchacho. Este volteo ante la mención de su nombre - **¡Karin! ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a esconder acabare en unos segundos** – ordeno el peli-gris. A Karin no le gustaba escuchar órdenes de nadie, pero en este caso era necesario. – _Bien _– pensó irritadamente mientras corría a esconderse en unos árboles.

El capitán, como dijo acabo con los hollows en unos segundos y bajo para encontrarse con la chica. - **¿Qué haces aquí Karin? Este tramo es muy peligroso** – pregunto Hitsugaya entre molesto y preocupado. – **Bueno… yo venía de la escuela cuando oí un enorme estruendo, quise averiguar y pues me encontré contigo** – respondió un poco nerviosa. – **Pues es peligroso que estés aquí, más vale que te vayas a casa** – le ordeno seriamente.

Karin odiaba que la tratara como un animalito pequeño que no se sabe defender de nada. – **No es de tu incumbencia si me llega a pasar algo** – le contesto furiosa. Al peli-gris le enfado el comentario, solo se estaba preocupado por ella y su seguridad. – **Claro que si me importa tu seguridad y mucho aunque no lo creas** – se defendió bajando la mirada un poco sonrojado bajando la voz al pronunciar lo último.

La peli-negra se confundió con el comentario, ¿De verdad él se preocupaba por ella? – **Bien, eehh… pues gracias, creo** – agradeció perpleja. Toushirou regreso a su gigai y así poder hablar mejor con Karin sin que los demás la miraran extraño. – **Yyyyy… ¿Han encontrado algo acerca de esa dichosa energía?** – pregunto la adolecente tratando de sacar un tema de conversación. Toushirou frunció la ceja – **No, no hemos podido encontrar nada acerca de esa dichosa energía** – respondió molesto.

Karin asintió al oír la negativa del chico – **Yyyy ¿Qué mas sabes?** – pregunto tratando de sacar más información. El chico la volteo a ver con cara de palo - **¿Qué?** – Pregunto Karin sorprendida – **Si piensas que te diré algo, estas equivocada** – le dijo dejando atrás esa conversación. – **Tsk** – murmuro irritada y le saco la lengua haciendo berrinche. Toushirou sonrió ante su reacción y Karin lo miro exasperada, es raro ver al chico sonreír.

Y mientras caminaba ella no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo, el ahora estaba más alto que ella, su cuerpo estaba más ancho y sus facciones ya no eran las de un niño, si no mas varoniles, le habían sentado bien estos últimos años. Toushirou se dio cuenta de la mirada extraña de Karin - **¿Qué miras?** – le pregunto con el semblante serio de siempre. Karin dio un brinco del susto – **Ehmm… solo, es que ya no pareces un niño de primaria Toushirou-kun **– le respondió mirando al frente. Este se sonrojo pero también le salió un venita en la frente.

-**¿Por qué se empeñaban en decir que parecía un niño? **– cuestiono molesto. Karin se rio ante la pregunta – **Por que, eso parecías Toshirou** – le respondió con una sonrisa. Toushirou no sabía si enfadarse o sonreírle, si sonrisa lo habia dejado encandilado. - **¡Ah! Toushirou ¿Quieres comer unas crepas?** – le pregunto Karin señalando un puesto. Este solo asintió sin dejar de contemplarla – Bien, vuelvo enseguida espérame en aquellas banca – dijo corriendo hacia el puesto.

El muchacho obedeció y se fue a sentar a la banca, seguía contemplando la encantadora figura de la chica que compraba las crepas, este sonrojo al verla sonreír - _¿Pero qué mes pasa?_ – se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. – _Creo que el trabajo excesivo que hago se está cobrando sus deudas _– pensó agotado.

Karin camino hacia el lugar donde estaba el peli-gris – **Aquí tienes Toushirou la de chocolate para ti y la fresa es para mí** – le informo dándole la crepa -** A… Arigatou** – agradeció el capitán. Ahí se quedaron un ratito hablando sobre lo que habían hecho los últimos años, Karin acaparo la mayoría de la conversación ya que Toushirou no hablaba mucho, hablaron hasta que se acabaron las crepas. – **Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, además tengo que preparar la cena para todos** – interrumpió Karin levantándose – **Si tienes razón** – concordó el peli-gris.

Los dos se fueron caminando juntos a la casa.

**-¡Ya llegamos!** – grito Karin entrando seguida por Toushirou, se quitaron los zapatos y se fueron a la cocina. – **Mmmm… que raro parece que no hay nadie** – comento la muchacha yendo a la cocina, se lavo las manos y empezó a hacer la cena. Toushirou miraba interesado cada movimiento que realizaba la chica, el pensó que los vivos eran más aburridos, pero a pesar de eso se sentía entretenido.

Karin termino de preparar la cena y le sirvió al muchacho y a ella – **Itadakimasu **– dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. El silencio reinaba en la habitación ya que ellos dos eran los únicos en la casa. – _Vaya, que silencio tan incomodo_ – pensaba la chica con un tic en la ceja. – _Creo que debería de encontrar un tema de conversación_ – se decía el muchacho por otro lado.

Karin estaba buscando de que hablar pero, se topo con el maldito recuerdo de Uchida, no sabía si comentárselo a Toushirou, pero primero ella quería estar segura de lo que sucedía, no quería cometer una estupidez. El peli-gris noto el semblante preocupado de la adolecente. - **¿Te preocupa algo? **– pregunto sin darse cuenta. - **¿Eh?** – respondió Karin fuera de su trance. – **Bueno yo solo… es que tu… bueno… parecías preocupada** – pronuncio el chico nerviosamente.

Karin lo miraba confundida ¿Había notado su preocupación? – **No, es solo que… **- dijo sin completar. Toushirou espero a que continuara – **Es solo que, no entiendo porque no puedo saber nada del asunto que ustedes se traen ¿Acaso es porque no me tienen confianza?** – mintió bajando la mirada, por un lado también quería saber el motivo.

El chico suspiro pesadamente – **No es que no queramos decírtelo o no te tengamos confianza, es que no se me hace una buena idea incluirte en este asunto** – contesto con la mirada seria. – **Pero yo…** - - **No, lo siento pero no** – interrumpió Toushirou la escusa de la chica. Karin se molesto por su respuesta, pero también en el fondo se sintió contenta, no querían ponerla en peligro, pero al mismo tiempo se sientia una completa inútil. – **Me siento inútil **– confeso sonrojándose.

El peli-gris abrió los ojos confundido – **No deberías, por el simple hecho de que eres un humano común y corriente es mejor que no te incluyas en estas cosas** – agrego con seriedad. Karin al escuchar eso se le contrajeron los ojos del coraje - _¿Humano común y corriente?_ – pensó a punto de estallar. ¿Eso pensaba de ella? ¿Qué era un humano común y corriente que no podía hacer mucho por que saldría lastimada? La adolecente no pudo contener el coraje que desde hace un buen rato deseaba salir, se levanto iracunda de la mesa - **¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO SI CREES QUE SOY UNA HUMANA COMUN Y CORRIENTE! ¡YO PUEDO METERME EN LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA! ¡Y TE DOMOSTRARE QUE YO NO SOY COMUN Y CORRIENTE!** – le grito al muchacho dejándolo tirado y muy sorprendido por su actitud. Karin se levanto de la mesa y se fue directo a su cuarto. Se sentía mal de que pensaran que ella no podía hacer mucho en su actual estado, las lágrimas la traicionaban en salir pero aun así las contuvo.

-_¿Por qué piensan que no puedo aportar nada? _– Pensó lastimosamente – _Si claro, como ellos tiene sus poderes de shinigami _– se dijo irritadamente – **Si tan solo yo…** - murmuro para luego quedarse inmutada por un momento. Karin pensó que para ellos su estado actual como humana seria un inconveniente, le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, si se convertía en shinigami entonces tal vez la dejarían participar en la investigación – **Entonces me convertiré en shinigami** – se decidió levantado la vista con un sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Se levanto de la cama y fue directo al closet donde saco una maleta, la puso sobre su cama y empezó a empacar ropa y de más, estaba decidida a convertirse en shinigami, por el bien de ella y el de los demás.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Toushirou seguía tirado en el suelo tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Primero: Karin le dijo que se sentía inútil

Segundo: Le dijo que no se preocupara que ella no necesitaba hacerlo

Tercero: Ella se levanta enojada y le empieza a gritar muchas cosas

-**¿Pero que dije?** – se pregunto mirando en dirección a la escalera. – **A lo mejor le dije algo que no le agrado y se enojo** – murmuro incorporándose del suelo. – _Tal vez se sentía frustrada y yo con mi comentario la hice sentir peor_ – pensó con la mirada un poco triste.

-**Creo que debo disculparme** – murmuro quedamente. Subió por las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de la adolecente, toco la puerta nerviosamente pero nadie le contesto. – **Karin ¿Estás ahí?** – pregunto tratando de recibir una respuesta de la joven. – **Karin** – repitió de nuevo. – **Voy a abrir Karin** – aviso abriendo la puerta, se asomo para buscar la silueta de la chica. - **¿Karin? **– pregunto buscando alguna señal. – **¿Estás aquí?** – volvió a preguntar buscando a la chica con la mirada. Pero luego vio algo extraño. La ventana estaba abierta y el closet de la chica estaba desacomodado y medio vacío, se asusto ante el hecho. - **¡KAAARIIIN!** – grito por fuera de la ventana tratando de localizar a la chica.

En eso llegan todos los demás a la casa y oyeron a Toushirou gritar - **¿Qué pasa Taicho por que le grita a Karin?** – pregunto Matsumoto confundida. El chico enfoco la vista en su teniente, no sabía cómo empezar ni cómo enfrentar aquella situación. - **¡No la encuentro! **– respondió alterado. Ichigo ensancho los ojos asustado. - **¿¡QUE!** – cuestiono también alterado. – **¡¿Qué no estaba en casa? Mandaste un mensaje diciendo que habían llegado **– dijo Ichigo enojado. – **Si, lo estaba pero… al subir no encontré ni rastro de ella en su cuarto y su ropa tampoco estaba** – grito respondiendo.

Todos se quedaron plantados de la impresión. - **¿Habrá huido?** – pregunto Matsumoto alterada. Ichigo la volteo a ver extrañado – **No** **creo ¿Por qué lo haría? **– contesto nervioso.

Toushirou estaba que se le salía en corazón, si algo había provocado que Karin huyera de seguro había sido él. – **Creo…**- pronuncio quedamente. Todos se le quedaron mirando exasperados. – **Creo que ha sido culpa mía** – confeso cabizbajo.

Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido -**¿Qué? **– Murmuro Ichigo confundido - **¿De qué habla Hitsugaya-taicho?** – pregunto Rukia también intrigada. – **Bueno yo…** - continúo nerviosamente. – **Creo… que la hice enfadar** – agrego volteando su cara a un lado.

Todos se quedaron con cara de palo, Karin no era tan sensible e infantil como para huir si la hacen enfadar. Se cansaron de gritar y se reunieron en la sala. - **Bueno, por donde comienzo **– dijo Toushirou captando la atención de todos. Relato lo que paso antes de estar en casa y también lo que paso durante la cena.

– **Ya veo cual es la razón** – concluyo Matsumoto tomándose la barbilla, deduciendo la situación. - **¿Cuál es?** – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Matsumoto cerró los ojos dándole ambiente a su deducción. – **Karin estaba harta de ser protegida y que no le comentaran nada, se molesto con mi Taicho por decirle humana común y corriente y decidió hacer algo al respecto **– respondió la mujer levantado el dedo índice como un resultado bien encontrado. Todos ahora sabían el por qué, pero ¿Ella hacer algo al respecto?

-**Matsumoto-san ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que intentara hacer algo al respecto?** – pregunto Renji también un poco sumergido en el problema. – **MMMMmmmmm…** – pensó concentradamente. Esperaron a que la teniente diera su veredicto. – **Mmm… no tengo ni idea** – respondió sonriendo. Todos se cayeron de sus asientos al oír la respuesta.

-**Bu…bueno ahora sabemos que fue lo que paso** – dijo Ruki levantándose con un tic en la ceja. – **Si, ahora el problema es donde buscarla** – murmuro Ichigo entre dientes.

– **No se preocupen, Karin tiene más energía espiritual que cualquier otro humano, será fácil encontrarla** – trato de animar Toushirou. Todos asintieron ante lo que dijo. – **Estoy seguro que la encontraremos rápidamente** – aseguro volteado a la ventana contemplando el vacio cielo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tiritiri (Sonido de la puerta al abrirse)

-**¡Oh! Un nuevo cliente **– exclamo Urahara yendo a recibir a la persona. -** ¿Qué se le… Oh…** - dijo interrumpiendo su cortes bienvenida. – **Buenas noches Urahara…-sensei** – saludo Karin con media sonrisa. El hombre del abanico solo se quedo parado sonriéndole. – **Vengo a pedirle un pequeño favor** – pidió la peli-negra con una mirada seria y una sonrisa colmilluda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Fiuuuuuuu al fin termine mi segundo capítulo, lo pude continuar rápidamente ya que estaba muy inspirada jajaja XD. En este capítulo Karin se siente bastaaaaante frustrada por no poder ayudar así que va en busca de Urahara para pedirle un pequeño favor MMMmmm…. Jajaja, lean el siguiente capítulo, prometo hacerlo muy interesante ^0^**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**LuNaShinRa**

**toaneo07**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS SOBRE LO QUE QUIERAN QUE PASE EN MI FIC. BAEEE**


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

CAP 3: UN NUEVO COMIENZO

– **Vengo a pedirle un pequeño favor** – pidió la peli-negra con una mirada seria y una sonrisa colmilluda. – **Ohm… ¿Y qué clase de favor es ese?** – pregunto Urahara ocultando su sonrisa con el abanico. Karin sonrió aun mas – **Creo que ya sabes el motivo **– contesto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – **Ichigo y tu familia no saben los que estás haciendo ¿Cierto?** – adivino el peli-blanco oscureciendo la mirada con su sombrero. Karin se limito a asentir con la cabeza. – **Y no quiero que lo sepan **– dijo la adolecente seriamente. – **Mmm… yo no soy quien para cuestionar tus decisiones pequeña Kurosaki** – acato el mirando de reojo a la chica. – **Eso, es bueno** – dijo sonriendo.

-**Pasa, discutiremos la situación dentro de la tienda** – propuso el ex capitán dándole paso a la chica. – **Hai** – Karin entro a la casa seguida por Urahara, dentro, en el comedor estaba una pequeña mesa y encima de ella se encontraba un gato negro que dormía plácidamente. – **Ponte cómoda **– le dijo un hombre fornido que estaba sentado en la esquina de la habitación cruzado de piernas – **A… Arigatouu** – acepto Karin nerviosa. Karin se sentó en uno de los cojines, se puso a observar toda la habitación, era bastante sencilla, estilo japonés, le agradaba.

-**Bien, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres pedir específicamente?** – pregunto Urahara mientras se sentaba y se recargaba en la pared. Karin lo miro fijamente – **Conviérteme en shinigami** – contesto cortantemente con una mirada penetrante y segura. – **Sabes que hay riesgos** – le advirtió Urahara cerrando su abanico. – **Lo sé, no me importa** – continuo la chica insistiendo. – **No es tan sencillo, el hecho de convertirte en shinigami significa que también puedes perder es algo durante la transformación** – dijo el peli-blanco.

-**¿Qué quieres decir? **– Cuestiono Karin confundida – **Puedes perder tu vida y con ello perder tu alma** – contesto una voz. Karin abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, Urahara no había dicho nada, entonces ¿De quién era esa voz? - **¿Quién eres?** – pregunto Karin retadoramente volteando a todas las direcciones. – **Aquí abajo** – respondió de nuevo la voz llamando la atención de la peli-negra. Karin volteo y solo vio al gato negro sobre la mesa – **Hola Kurosaki Karin** – saludo el gato. La muchacha se quedo de piedra - **¿Un gato que habla?** – pregunto incrédulamente.

Se quedo un momento ausente, tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba. Bueno que más da, había visto hollows, muñecos de peluches que hablan ¿Cómo podría sorprenderle un gato que habla? – **Hola, mucho gusto **– devolvió el saludo la calmadamente. –**Vaya te lo tomaste con mucha calma Karin-chan, Ichigo cuando me escucho hablar casi le da un ataque** – dijo el gato acercándose a la chica. Karin no podía negar que se sentía nerviosa al escuchar al gato hablar, pero no era para tanto, se terminaría acostumbrando. – **Bueno, el es más lento en asimilar las cosas **– dijo la adolecente con un tic en la ceja.

– **Si, eso ya lo sabía** – agrego el felino haciendo que a Karin le saliera una gota en la nuca.

-**Cambiando de tema Karin-chan** – interrumpió Urahara tapándose media cara con el abanico. – **Es demasiado arriesgado para nosotros convertirte en un shinigami, en especial cuando tu vida está en riesgo** – continuo Urahara. Karin se tenso ante lo que dijo - **¿Sabes lo que nos hará Ichigo si es que algo sale mal? **– le pregunto con tono de advertencia. – **No sé a qué te refieres cuando dices que algo puede salir mal** – contesto Karin cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-**Cuando Ichigo se convirtió en shinigami también obtuvo otra cosa** – dijo el gato saltando hacia el piso poniéndose delante de Karin - **¿Qué cosa?** – pregunto la chica. – **Su alma se dividió, es decir, que al obtener sus poderes de Dios de la muerte la otra parte de su alma fue invadida por la esencia de un hollow, esto fue provocado por usar el método de Urahara** – respondió el felino dejando a la pobre peli-negra con la boca abierta.

– **Mitad hollow…**- murmuro la chica sin poder creérselo. – **Es decir… que mi hermano… todo este tiempo… el** – tartamudeo Karin tratando de asimilar todo. – **Si, tu hermano ha estado cargando con un hollow en el interior de su alma y ha estado luchando por controlarlo** – puntualizo Urahara llevando a Karin a la conclusión.

Karin se quedo exasperada con lo que acababa de descubrir, ni en su sueños se imagino que Ichigo estuviera lidiando con tal carga, se sentía como si en realidad no supiera nada de nada. – **Yyyy… ¿Eso me pasara a mí si es que me quiero convertir en shinigami? **– pregunto con la mirada sombreada. – **Las posibilidades son muchas** – contesto el peli-blanco. La adolecente pensó en las consecuencias, su alma tendría un lado shinigami, pero también un lado hollow, se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en eso, es una carga bastante pesada.

– _Pero si mi hermano pudo controlarlo, también yo puedo_ – se animo tomando coraje.

-**Quiero hacerlo** – dijo Karin decidida. Urahara y Yoruichi se quedaron pensando, al parecer tenía el mismo coraje que su hermano por proteger a los que quiere y no le importaba arriesgar su propia alma. – **Esta bien, acepto tu petición, te convertiré en Dios de la muerte, pero… deberás someterte a un duro entrenamiento** – le advirtió Urahara cerrando de golpe su abanico. – **Hai, demo… no quiero que nadie lo sepa, de seguro que si se entrara Ichigo no querrá que continúe** – pidió Karin seriamente. – **Muy bien, entonces empezaremos desde mañana** – anuncio el gato rascándose. Karin solo asintió en respuesta – _Espero que todo salga bien_ – rogo en su mente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**¿No dijo que sería fácil localizarla Taicho? **– le reprocho Matsumoto con una mueca. El peli-gris apretó los dientes molesto. – **Es verdad, no hemos tenido señales de ella desde ayer en la noche** – dijo Ichigo preocupado. – **Pero, ya hemos recorrido todo Karakura y no hemos sentido su fuerza espiritual por ningún lado** – agrego Rukia. – Y no se han preguntado ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Reji que también parecía cansado de estar buscando.

-**No entiendo lo que quieres decir idiota** – contesto Ichigo provocando que le saliera una gran vena en la frente al pelirrojo. – **Kisam…. Bueno… es solo una teoría claro** – dijo desviando los ojos. – **Cualquier aporte es bueno** – animo Toushirou. – **Hai **– concordaron Matsumoto y Rukia al mismo tiempo. – Hai, bueno lo que yo pienso… es que ella no quiere ser encontrada – explico mirando fijamente a los demás – **Un humano no es capaz de desaparecer de esta manera su fuerza espiritual, al menos no uno normal y que no tiene algo de por medio para hacerlo** – decía el shinigami dándose a entender.

-**¿Algo de por medio? **– Pregunto Ichigo dudoso – **Hai, no creo que Karin-chan disminuya tanto su fuerza espiritual, es ilógico, además no es de las personas que hacen este tipo de dramas** – dijo Rukia de acuerdo con lo que decía el shinigami pelirrojo. – **Tienes razón, Karin no es ese tipo de chicas** – murmuro Ichigo con el seño fruncido. – **Sea lo que sea, debemos continuar buscando** – puntualizo Toushirou finalizando la plática. Todos asintieron en respuesta y se separaron para seguir buscando, sin descuidar su misión ya que mientras buscaban a Karin también trataban de hallar pistas sobre la extraña energía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**¡OOOOOKAAAAYYY! **– grito Urahara dentro de la habitación. A Karin le salió una gotita en la nuca por el entusiasmo del hombre. – **Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar** – propuso el gato mirando a Karin. La adolecente trago fuerte ante la mención del entrenamiento, ya no se podía echar para atrás, y no lo haría por nada del mundo. Lo último que haría alguien es llamarla cobarde. – Hai – asintió Karin parándose.

-**¿Crees que sobreviva Urahara?** – le pregunto Jinta mientras se picaba la nariz con el meñique. Karin paró en seco por el comentario y empezó a voltear la cabeza con lentitud tratando de contener las ganas de matarlo a patadas. **– So…brevivire Jinta, y al hacerlo te pateare el trasero para comprobarte que es verdad** – le amenazo la peli-negra con la mano hecha puño y una vena en la frente. – **Si claro…** - suspiro Jinta levantándose y yendo hacia afuera. – **Kuso…**- maldijo Karin matando al chico con la mirada.

-**Bueno, ya relájate, es hora de empezar así que tiene que estar tranquila** – le advirtió Urahara caminado hacia ella. – **Sígueme** – pidió el peli-blanco. Karin asintió tranquila y lo siguió hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaba el sótano. – **Bueno, en el sótano es donde empezara el entrenamiento** – le comunico abriendo la puerta para que pasara. A la chica le salió un tic en la ceja - **¿Estas de coña?** – cuestiono Karin pensando que era una broma. Urahara sonrió ante el comentario. – **Te sorprendería todo lo que puedo hacer Karin-chan **– le contesto en tono burlón.

Karin lo miro nerviosamente, sabía que era capaz de crear muchas cosas, lo que hubiera abajo tal vez no le sorprendería mucho. Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente y luego volteo para abajo. Se encontró con lo más increíble que hubiera visto en su vida, le replica de un desierto en el sótano de una tienda. – **Esto es lo más loco que he visto** – murmuro con la frente azul. Termino de bajar las escalera y se paro en la tierra desértica – _Sugeee_ – pensó encandilada por el enorme espacio que había.

-**De acuerdo, empezare por anunciarte lo que haremos** – le dijo Urahara parado a su lado. Karin trago fuerte y asintió. – **Primero necesitamos convertirte en shinigami, para eso tendrás que someterte a una rigurosa transformación **– le confesó tapándose la mitad de la cara con el abanico. - **¿Rigurosa?** – pregunto nerviosa. – **Hai **– confirmo Urahara con la mirada puesta en la chica. – **Bien, comencemos** – inicio el peli-blanco.

TOOOOONN

-_¿Eh? _– pensó Karin cuando sintió que de repente se desvanecía. Urahara había utilizado un artículo para separar el alma de la chica de su cuerpo. Karin cayó hacia atrás después del impacto. –** Nggg** – se quejo la adolecente. Abrió los ojos para saber lo que sucedía y… contuvo las respiración y sus ojos se ensancharon de la impresión… pudo ver su propio cuerpo frente a ella y una cadena larga que estaba conectada a su pecho. - **¡¿Qué demo…?** - - **No te alteres Karin-san, esto es normal** – le calmo el gato acercándose a ella.

-**¿Nani? **– pregunto la peli-negra incrédula. – **Ahh…. Para poder convertirte en shinigami es necesario separar tu alma de tu cuerpo** – le explico Urahara dejando a Karin perpleja. Ella asintió entendiendo la situación y se levanto del piso, pero aun se notaba la confusión en su rostro – **¿Y esta cadena en mi pecho?** – pregunto tomando la cadena en sus manos. – **"La cadena del destino"** – respondió el hombre con su abanico frente a su cara. - **Es lo que une las almas a su cuerpo con vida** – agrego Urahara – **Cadena… del destino** – repitió Karin quedamente tratando de entender.

– **Hai, ahora la primera lección** – anuncio el ex-capitán.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**Amo, ya mande llamar a los otros** – dijo Akako haciendo una reverencia. – **Hmmm… muy bien, arigatou **– le respondió Abaddon por la competencia de su sirviente. – **Dígame, amo, ¿Qué es realmente lo que está buscando?** – pregunto la chica mientras se quedaba quieta a un lado de la puerta. Ellos Vivian en una lujosa mansión fuera de la ciudad de Karakura. El la volteo a ver desde su sillón.

– **Creo, que ni yo mismo lo sé, puedo decir que busco una energía diferente a la que haya sentido** – confeso tomándose la barbilla con la mano.

-**¿Diferente Amo? **– volvió a preguntar la peli-verde. Este la volteo a ver molesto de que hiciera tatas preguntas – **Haaa… si** – respondió resoplando.

Toc Toc

-**Ya están aquí, amo** – le aviso la chica llamando la atención del joven. – **Hai, hazlos pasar y déjanos solos** – le pidió mientras se incorporaba. – **Como usted ordene** – acato la chica haciendo una reverencia. – Haaaa… - volvió a suspirar cansadamente.

-**¿Quería vernos Abaddon-sama?** – pregunto una chica de pelirrubia que tenía una mirada muy retorcida. – **Hai** – contesto secamente. - **¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?** – pregunto un joven peli-plateado de ojos rojos, bastante guapo y cortes. A ellos los acompañada otras 2 personas. Otra chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos amarillos llamada Nene y otro muchacho alto peli-azul y de ojos azul marino llamado Hiromu.

-**Sí, para eso los he llamado, verán… necesito un** **favor** – pidió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa colmilluda. – **Lo que usted ordene Abaddon-sama** – índico Hiromu haciendo una reverencia.

-**Bien, necesito que busquen a cierta persona **– le ordeno volviendo a sonreír.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Karin POV

-**Esto realmente apesta **– pensé muy molesta.

_Flashback_

_-Tu primera lección será… intentar golpear a Ururu – me dijo cubriéndose de nuev con ese ridículo abanico._

_-¡Es imposible que le pegue! ¡Conozco la fuerza de Ururu! ¡Es imposible para mi lograr pegarle! – le grite un poco nerviosa. Yo sabía que Ururu no era una humana normal, su fuerza era bastante asombrosa._

_-¿Tan rápido te rindes? – me reto oscureciendo la mirada y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Eso me hizo enfadar, jamás, absolutamente jamás me rendiría, eso es lo último que haría en cualquier situación, perseverante es mi segundo nombre._

_-No te creas, no me rindo tan fácilmente – le conteste con una sonrisa. – Así que venga ya – le dije tratando de sonar retadora._

_Fin del Flashback_

-**¿En verdad tengo que ponerme este ridículo equipo de defensa? **– le dije irritada. - **Si, si es que quieres vivir** – me dijo cómicamente. – **Bien** – le conteste con una vena en la frente mientras me ponía el casco y los guantes. – **Tu hermano también siguió este proceso, esta lección… la completo exitosamente, espero lo mismo de ti **– Lo mire incrédulo ¿Mi hermano también realizo esta prueba? – **Vaya que jamás nos dices nada, Ichi-nii** – me dije un poco triste.

-**Bien, a por ella Ururu-chan **– grito Urahara dando comienzo al entrenamiento. – **Hai **– contesto la chiquilla.

-**Gluupp…** – tragué saliva sonoramente, sabía que esto no sería fácil así que tendría que esforzarme al máximo. – **Cuando quieras, Ururu **– le avise poniéndome en mi posición de pelea.

Fissssshhhhhh

-**¿Huh? **– me espante, en un segundo ella desaprecio de mi vista.

Fiiiissssshhh

Ella aprecio detrás de mi dispuesta a patearme la nuca, era bastante rápida, mis lentos ojos no podían leer esos movimientos, seguía sintiéndome como una inútil humana…

-**Ungggg** – Eso me dolió, recibí un golpe en el abdomen, Ururu me había dado un puñetazo bastante fuerte, Sali volando unos dos metros. – **Ha…Ha… Ha…**- gemi cansada y adolorida. Me levante y me puse de nuevo en posición de defensa – _No puedo perder_ – me ordene corriendo hacia ella. Intente darle un puñetazo en el estomago pero ella era más rápida que yo y los esquivo. – _Tengo que lograr derrotarle _– pensé alterada.

Apenas había hecho un par de movimientos bruscos y ya me sentía cansada – _Esto me deja con un cero en condición física_ – dije en mi mente mientras intentaba golpear a Ururu. Se suponía que tenía mucha condición, pero con estos movimientos solo me cansaba más.

De repente lo sentí, esa energía de nuevo, la siento correr por mis venas cada vez que me emociono o me enfado, siempre creí que era ira o gasto excesivo de energía, pero yo sé que es algo más. Como siempre, mi conciencia fue abatida por esa energía, perdí el hilo del espacio y tiempo, mi mirada se nublo y mis pensamientos viajaron a otro lugar, no pude controlar mis movimientos, solo perseguía a mi presa como una leona que caza al ciervo – _Quiero… acabarla_ – solo ese pensamiento penetraba mi cabeza. Al final mi conciencia que luchaba por salir logro despejar mi nublada vista… y mire horrorizada como mi puño descostillaba el pequeño torso de Ururu.

Quite mi puño rápidamente y salte hacia atrás sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Corrí hacia ella para ayudarla, estaba tirada en el piso sin responderme - **¡URURU! **– Le grite muy asustada, trate de moverla un poco y comprobar su estado – **Mmmm…**- pronuncio ella dándose la vuelta - **¡¿ESTAS BIEN URURU? ¡NO ERA MI INTENCION LASTIMARTE TAN FUERTE!** – me excuse tratando de que me perdonara.

-**¡Vaya! ¡Quién iba a decir que eras tan fuerte Karin-chan! **– me alago Urahara acercándose a nosotros. – **No pensé que la fueras a derribar** – complemento tapándose la cara con el abanico. – **Yo… no…** – murmure volviendo mi cara a Ururu, se encontraba inconsciente – **No le pasara nada, solo necesita descansar** – me consoló el hombre poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-**Lo bueno de esto es que pasaste la primera** **lección** – me felicito dando unos aplausos. Me pare con la mirada vacía, sentí mi cuerpo sudar frio y estaba totalmente pálida, no me sentaba nada bien golpear a personas que estimaba. - **¿Estas lista para la segunda lección?** – me pregunto como si tratara de prevenirme.

Asentí inconscientemente sin dar crédito a lo que me preguntaba, no tenía nada que temer o por que sentirme nerviosa. – **Bien** – dijo Urahara sonriendo, después vi como tomaba con sus manos la mitad de la cadena que conectaba mi alma con mi cuerpo. - **¿Huh?** – pronuncie dudosa.

SLAAAAASHHHH

-**Ah…-** vocalice sin aire. - **¡¿QUE DEMO…? ¡HUH!** – grite para luego sentir como alguien me tomaba en el aire. Urahara había cortado por la mitad mi Cadena del Destino ¡¿Acaso estaba demente? - **¡TESSAI-SAN! ¡¿QUE HACE! **– le cuestione muy alterada. Pude observar cómo me llevaba a un agujero muy profundo. - **¡¿QUE RAYOS? ¡¿CUANDO APARECIO ESTE AGUJERO?** – seguía cuestionando tratando de obtener una respuesta. Pero solo me deposito en el fondo del agujero y se quedo de pie frente a mí. – **Q…¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO! ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY AQUÍ ABAJO? ¡¿Y POR QUE HAS CORTADO MI CADENA?** – exigí poniéndome de pie. De verdad me estaba hartando de tanta locura, mi cadena estaba rota y eso solo significaba una cosa…- _Moriré _– pensé asustada.

- **¡Escucha Karin-chan!** – me llamo el hombre del sombrero. Me enfurecí, estaba endemoniadamente enojada, su voz solo provocaba que me salieran canas verdes. - **¡Debes tratar de salir de ahí antes de que la cadena se erosione por completo! ¡Si no te convertirás en un hollow!** – me volvió a gritar dejándome helada.

-¡_¿HOLLOW? _– pensé alarmada. - **¡¿COMO PIENSAS QUE SALDRE DE AQUÍ? ¡ESTA COSA TIENE AL MENOS CINCUENTA METRO DE PROFUNDIDAD! **– le grite casi explotando. - **¡Suerte!** – me deseo retirándose del borde del agujero. - **¡UARAHA! ¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ… JURO QUE TE MATARE!** – le amenace sacando todo mi coraje. – _Lo mataré… de eso no se salva _–

Fin Karin POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kurosaki…

-**Ahhhh…-** suspiro el peli-gris dentándose en el sofá. – **Taicho no se preocupe, estoy segura que Karin-chan aparecerá muy pronto** – le animo Matsumoto tratando de quitarle un poco de tensión.

- **¡Donde demonios se metió esa niña! si papa se llega a enterar de esto de seguro me matara** – dijo débilmente recargándose con una mano en la pared con la mirada azul.

-**¿Decirme que Ichigo? **– pregunto una voz detrás de él.

Ichigo se volteo precipitadamente encarando la voz – **Vi… viejo** – tartamudeo con la cara pálida. - **¿Tiene algo que decirme?** – interrogo Isshin levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo sintió una escalofrió recorrer su espina – **Na…nada viejo… solo… no es nada** – le contesto nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza energéticamente. – **Ichigo…** - pronuncio Rukia con tristeza del otro lado de la sala. – _No puedo decirlo, soy responsable de la seguridad de mis hermanas cuando el no está en casa_ – pensó apretando los puños. - **¿Ichigo?** – pregunto Isshin sacando de sus pensamientos al peli-naranja.

-**Yo… bueno… no… encontramos a Karin… desde ayer en la noche… al parecer… huyo de casa** – confeso el shinigami sombreando su vista y ladeando su cara. No se escucho ningún sonido, Ichigo esperaba recibir gritos departe de su viejo. Volvió la cara y pudo ver el rostro tranquilo y sereno de su padre, eso lo desconcertó bastante – **Vi…¿Viejo? **– pregunto Ichigo llamando la atención del hombre.

Este respiro hondo – **Ichigo…-** murmuro el ex shinigami con los ojos cerrados. – **No te voy a regañar ni nada por estilo… yo sé que no puedes controlar todo a tu alrededor aunque así quisieras **– le dijo haciendo que el joven se sobresaltara. **– Así que no te preocupes, estoy seguro que aparecerá en un día de estos **– continuo caminando hacia él y depositando su mano en el hombro del peli-naranja.

Ichigo jamás había visto tan serio a su padre – **Ha…hai **– respondió mirándolo a los ojos. – **Pero no se preocupen, Karin no es tan impulsiva como para huir así nada mas, estoy seguro que alguna razón habrá tenido y solo uso de pretexto ese enojo para huir** – les dijo tratando de animarlos.

-**El problema es… que no sabemos la razón** – interrumpió Matsumoto llamando la atención de Isshin. – **No necesitamos entender eso **– les aseguro Isshin muy calmado–** No necesitan entenderla, dejen que este sola por un tiempo **– les dijo, todos abrieron los ojos desorientados. – **Pe…¡Pero qué dices viejo! ¡No podemos dejar a Karin sola a estas circunstancias!** – exclamo Ichigo alterado. – **Cálmate Ichigo** – le pidió Rukia sujetándolo del brazo.

-**Escucha Ichigo… al parecer no eres consciente del daño que le hiciste a Karin en el pasado** – le confesó el hombre cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo y los demás abrieron los ojos como platos – **Da… ¿Daño? Per…**- - **Karin estuvo muy triste durante varios meses, ella ya sabía todo sobre ti, Ichigo, sin embargo ella se guardo tu secreto y jamás se lo conto a alguien, el hecho de que tú eras un shinigami** – interrumpió Isshin dejando a Ichigo perplejo.

-**Estás diciendo que Karin… ella sabia… que yo…** - pronuncio quedamente sin dan crédito a los que decía.

– **Hai, recuerdo que una vez hace algunos años ella me pregunto muy preocupada que si sabía alguna información de ti, fue en el tiempo en que estuviste entrenado con los vaizards. En ese entonces ella ya sabía la existencia de los hollows y los shinigamis y también sabía que tú eras uno de nosotros** – agrego Hitsugaya recargado en la pared.

Ichigo lo miro con los ojos como platos – **Ella, al menos como yo la vi, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar, y por eso ella a los 12 años usaba la poca fuerza espiritual que tenia para luchar con hollows de menor nivel** – siguió diciendo dejando a todos en el mismo estado de impresión.

- **Los lograba derrotar, pero eso provocaba que llegara exhausta a casa, nunca le mencione nada. En todo momento miraba al cielo y a todas partes preocupada buscándote, mantuvo siempre la esperanza de encontrarte. Siempre pensó que no le tenías confianza como su hermana, hasta que entendió que esto lo hacías por el bienestar de todos y dejo de preocuparse… porque ella te tiene una fe tan grande que jamás imaginaras, Ichigo** – continuo el peli-negro con una media sonrisa.

-**Así que Ichigo… déjala hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Y te pediré… que no intentes buscarla, no interfieras con sus planes porque eso de seguro la molestara un poco** – le advirtió saliendo de la sala.

El joven de pelo naranja se sintió sin fuerzas y muy confundido, todos estos años creyó haberle ocultado bien su identidad a sus hermanas, por su propia protección… pero al parecer lo único que provocaba era preocupación y tristeza en ellas. – **Creo… que no tome mucho en cuenta los sentimientos de mi familia** – se dijo Ichigo con la mirada baja.

-**Lo hiciste para protegerlos** – le corrigió Rukia con una sonrisa. – **No te aflijas tanto Ichigo, entiende lo que quiere ella ahora** – le recomendó Renji que salía de la cocina con un onigiri en la mano, pero que había escuchado toda la conversación. Ichigo asintió ante lo dicho, pero de todas maneras no sintió tranquilo sabiendo que su hermana podría estas herida o perdida. – _Es mejor no pensar en eso_ – se dijo moviendo su cabeza para despejar su cabeza de esos pensamientos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**Abaddon-sama ¿Nos puede decir las características de esa persona?** – le pregunto la chica de cabellos naranja.

– **Por supuesto, ella es alta, de cabello negro, muy hermosa. Su personalidad es, testaruda, bastante segura y temeraria** – le dijo volteando su silla giratoria hacia la chimenea.

– **Lo dice como si la conociera desde hace mucho, amo** – le reclamo la pelirrubia llamada Yami con una cara excéntrica y que denotaba enfado absoluto.

-**Calla, Yami** – le ordeno el peli-plateado llamado Silver. – **Hump** – se enojo la chica haciendo un puchero y volteándose a otro lado. – **Tu personalidad es bastante inmadura ¿Lo sabías?** – le dijo Silver con la mirada seria. Ella solo le saco la lengua con enfado.

– **Amo, acaso tiene algún interés en esa chica** – le pregunto Nene. Ella siempre tenía una actitud serena y respetuosa hacia todos.

Abaddon sonrió colmilludamente – **Lo sabrán cuando me la traigan** – le respondió aun sonriendo. – **Esta bien, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?** – pregunto Hiromu cruzándose de brazos. Esta persona siempre se quería mantener cool y seguro ante los demás.

El pelirrojo lo miro con avidez – **Su nombre es Kurosaki Karin** -.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para poder salir de aquí**? – pregunto Karin recargada en la pared del gran agujero. – **Alrededor de 12 horas** – le respondió Tessai, que seguía cruzado de brazos a lado contrario de la chica. - _¡¿HUH?... Demonios _– pensó.

Suspiro sonoramente, esto no sería fácil, lo sabía y aun así se arriesgo, no se arrepentiría de nada. Pero un pensamiento bastante incomodo rondaba por su cabeza ¿Acaso Ichigo haría este entrenamiento?

– **Tessai-san, Ichi-nii ¿También… paso… por esto?** – pregunto Karin con ansiedad. El hombre la volteo a ver con interés – **Hai** – respondió con voz grave. – **Ichigo-san pasó por este tipo de cosas, el también peleo con Ururu pero no logro derribarla, al menos no como lo hiciste tu **– continuo el hombre con las gafas, mirando con seriedad a la chica. Karin sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina y un escalofrió recorría su espalda. – **Yo… yo no… ni siquiera recuerdo como la golpee** – confeso Karin sombreando su mirada. – **Hmmmm…** - murmuro Tessai.

Karin miro la cadena que tenia pegada a su pecho, cada vez era más corta y las erosiones las sentía muy rápidas. Se le acababa el tiempo, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

– **¡Bien! ¡Ahora a subir!** – grito tratando de darse ánimos.

Camino hacia atrás hasta quedar al otro extremo de la pared frente a ella, tenía que ganar impulso para poder subir la larga pared de tierra – **Esto es imposible** – se dijo perdiendo la esperanza antes de intentarlo. Corrió con el alma en la mano, hipotéticamente hablando claro.

Una y otra vez intento subir la estúpida pared, pero cada vez que sentía que ganaba impulso se resbalaba y caía al suelo, estaba frustrada, el hecho de no poder subir la pared la alejaba para convertirse en un shinigami.

-**Oiiiiii** – le grito alguien desde la superficie. La adolecente volteo para averiguar quién era. Era Jinta que tenía una canasta de comida a su lado - **¿¡Tienes Hambre!** – le pregunto a Karin desde ahí.

Hasta ahorita la peli-negra no había notado el vacio en el estomago.

GRRRRRRRRRWWWW

-**Eh…**- su estomago se estaba comiendo así mismo, las tripas le sonaban a más no poder. - **¡SI!** – le respondió Karin con una cara iluminada. - **¡De acuerdo!** – acato Jinta bajando de un salto a donde estaba la chica. – **Vaya Jinta, no pensé que me traerías comida** – le dijo la chica muy sorprendida – **Urahara-san no te puede dejar sin comer. Además yo nunca te traería comida** – le informo el pelirrojo con desagrado.

A Karin le salió una venita en la frente, sabía perfectamente que entre ella y él no podía haber paz, siempre en medio de ellos dos vivía la competencia por ser el mejor. La chica tomo unos cuantos alimentos de la canasta y empezó a comer. Se sentía reamente hambrienta.

Después de comer se estiro un poco y decidió continuar, Jinta tomo la canasta de comida y se salió del agujero de un brinco. Ahora tenía volver a intentar subir por la pared, Karin se preguntaba como el pelirrojo lo hacía ver tan fácil. – _Es más difícil de lo que_ creí – pensó desganada mirando hacia arriba, donde se veía una luz incandescente, esa era su meta y su salida.

Se puso en posición y corrió hacia la pared, se trepo y se agarro de algunas piedras, cuando ya estaba segura de que podía continuar comenzó a escalar, trataba de no apresurarse porque si no se caería de nuevo. Sin querer volteo hacia abajo y se encontró con una gran altura, de repente sintió el vértigo, pero se agarro fuertemente de una piedra.

-**No debo de mirar hacia abajo** – murmuro apretando los labios y continúo escalando. – **Todavía me falta la mitad **– pensó agotada.

- **¡¿HUH? **-

En ese instante la peli-negra sintió como su cadena del destino se empezó a mover agitadamente. - **¡¿QUE RAYOS?** – exclamo exaltada. La cadena se empezó a erosionar drásticamente. - **¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!** – grito Karin desesperada.

Esa distracción hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. - **¡IEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** – de su cara empezaba a salir el viscoso liquido blanco. Ya no había vuelta a atrás.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Perdón por la tardanza es que como ya entre a clases la escuela me quita mucho tiempo y solo escribo muy poco diariamente. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, en este capítulo no incluí mucho romance ¡GOMENASAI! XD, pero les prometo que mas adelante si lo pongo, en este cao pueden ver como Karin tiene una transformación similar a la de Ichigo en el sótano de Urahara, solo que yo le cambie pequeños detalles. Como a mí me gusto ese método para convertirse en shinigami, pues… lo incluí en mi Fic jajaja.**

**Espero que sigan leyendo mis Fics y muchas gracias a los que lo están leyendo:**

**toaneo07**

**LuNaShinRa**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**


	4. ¿Realidad?

CAP 4: ¿REALIDAD?

- **¡IEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** – de su cara empezaba a salir el viscoso liquido blanco. Ya no había vuelta a atrás. –** HYAAAAAAAAAA **– gritaba desesperada. Dolía mucho, podía sentirlo, mis músculos, mis huesos, mis cuerpo en total. Sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo se hacía pedazos.

Mi mundo se derrumbaba, lo perdía todo, y cada vez caía en un vacio más y más profundo, hasta que mi existencia era tan solo una vela esperando el veredicto del viento para extinguirse.

-**UUUWWAAAAAAAA **– sentía como mi corazón era estrujado con fuerza y como si un taladro estuviera removiéndolo de su lugar. – _Por favor, que alguien pare esto_ – suplicaba desconsolada, este dolor era indescriptiblemente horrible.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**¡Urahara ya no puedo controlarla más tiempo! **– le grito Tessai con impaciencia. Urahara no se movió y se limito a taparse con el abanico como siempre.

– **Solo espera un poco mas** – le dijo con la mirada sombreada.

- **¿Estás seguro de que funcionara? Recuerda que ella no es igual que Ichigo **– le advirtió el gato tratando se sonar razonable.

– **Lo sé… porque ella es especial **– informo con una sonrisa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**Grgggaaaaaaaaa** – volví a gruñir.

De repente ya no me encontraba en el profundo agujero, estaba suspendida en el aire, no sentía nada, el dolor de hace unos minutos… ya no estaba, sentía paz y al mismo tiempo desconcierto - **¿Dónde estoy?** – nada me parecía familiar. Me enderece aun suspendida en el aire, y pude ver claramente algo que provoco que mis ojos casi se salieran de orbita. Me encontraba varada en el centro de un mar color plata, en el horizonte solo se veía el liquido plateado, estaba asustada ¿Qué demonios era aquello? - **¡¿Hay alguien aquí?** – pregunte estúpidamente, ¿Cómo podría haber alguien aquí?, pero no podía mentira que mantenía la esperanza.

Intente bajar, mis pies tocaron el liquido plateado, sin embargo no me hundí, podía caminar sobre él, era fascinante y al mismo tiempo aterrador. – **Como salgo de aquí…**- murmure. Podía sentir como si algo me vigilara, estaba segura de que algo había ahí, lo intentaba buscar, volteaba a todas direcciones y nada, era extraño – **Se que estas ahí…¡Muéstrate!** – ordene, pero solo se oía el silencio, no recibí un respuesta. Estaba frustrada, seguía caminando sin rumbo sobre ese mar plateado que al parecer no tenia fin. Voltee hacia abajo y vi mi propio reflejo en la plata, lleve mi mano hacia mi rostro, no podía trapazar el liquido, me pareció extraño. – **Por favor…háblame **– suplique al borde del llanto.

- **¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? **– grite desesperada. No tenia buena pinta el asunto, no me podía entender nada.

-¿_Por qué estás aquí?…_ –

Abrí los ojos como platos y voltee precipitadamente, busque en todas direcciones, esa voz… no la conocía, sin embargo la encontraba un tanto familiar - **¡¿QUIÉN COÑOS ERES?** – le demande a la voz.

-_¿Qué deseas? _– me volvió a preguntar, pero ahora la sentía más cerca. La podía escuchar, pero no podía verla.

-**Q… quiero salir de aquí** – le conteste. Enfoque mis sentidos mucho más para poder percibir la ubicación de esa voz, pero no había señal de nada. – **Solo quiero salir** – repetí de nuevo.

-_Solo tienes que entrar_ – me respondió.

Torcí el gesto, ¿Entrar? ¿De qué demonios habla? ¡Yo quiero salir! – **Creo que no me entendiste** – le dije irónicamente – **Yo – no – quiero – entrar ¡Quiero salir!** – demande encolerizada. - **¡QUIERO SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR!** – grite ahora con más fuerza. Mis manos temblaban de ira, mi respiración al igual que mis latidos eran irregulares. Voltee hacia abajo para ver de nuevo mi rostro – Solo pido salir… - dije dejando caer una lagrimas que deje colarse sin querer. Esta callo en medio de mi rostro reflejado en el mar de plata.

-_¿Eh? _– De repente todo se empezó a mover, el líquido plateado tomó un movimiento brusco y se empezó a agitar con fuerza. – **Que pasa…** -susurre completamente confundida sin dejar de ver mi rostro reflejado que ahora se distorsionaba por el movimiento.

-_Me encontraste…_–

Mi respiración se corto y mi corazón latió a mil por hora, había visto a mi reflejo hablar sin yo haber hecho un solo movimiento. - **¿Qué eres? **– le pregunte tratando de tomar el control, mi reflejo no se movió - **¡¿QUIÉN ERES? **– volví a gritar violentamente.

-_Solo soy…tu_ – me respondió. – _O más bien… soy parte de ti_ -. Me crispe ante lo dicho.

-**¿Parte de mi? **– le pregunte ya medio calmada, pero seguía exaltada. - **¿Dónde estoy?** – quería saber que era ese lugar y porque estaba ahí.

-_Estas aquí, porque querías poder para proteger_ – me respondió

Abrí los ojos sorprendida –**T…¿Tú me darás…el poder?** – cuestione quedamente. Mi reflejo sonrió complacida.

-_Solo… si tú me aceptas_ – me dijo volviendo a poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me quede sin aliento - **Creo que… tu sabes la respuesta** – espete irónicamente – **Aceptare todo… con tal de proteger y ayudar a los que quiero** – agregue sonriendo. Mi imagen en la plata me devolvía la sonoriza.

-_Entonces…_-

Mire perpleja como el líquido plateado se levantaba, haciendo que mi imagen desapareciera, y en su lugar apareciera una columna que empezaba a moldearse para tomar forma. – **Que demo…** - vocalice sin poder creerlo. La imagen se moldeo y apareció… lo que yo pensé… que era una figura hermosa de un ser, no lo podía ver claramente por que su cuerpo despedía una luz muy brillante.

-**Yo soy tu, yo te pertenezco, soy parte de ti y yo soy…Mangetsu **(Luna llena) – Mis ojos se sorprendieron con lo que dijo – **Man…getsu**– repetí sin creerlo.

El mar empezó a tomar un rumbo violento…

– _Yo seré tu arma y tu escudo_ – me dijo sin disminuir el brillo que emanaba su cuerpo. – _De ahora en adelante, seré tu compañera… seré tu Zanpakutou_ – agrego.

Me quede sin aliento – _Mi zan…pakutou_ – repetí mentalmente. – **¡UWAAA¡** – grite espantada, el mar estaba empezando a empeorar, tenía un ritmo muy violento. Entonces vi como Mangetsu tomaba la forma de una katana.

-_¡Qué esperas para tomarme! _– me grito sacándome de mi trance. El mar empezaba a explotar en columnas de plata.

Hice un movimiento rápido hacia adelante y tome la Zanpakutou. La katana empezó a disolverse en mis manos formando polvo plateado. Vi volar la plata suspendida sobre el mar tan violento, luego el polvo tomo velocidad y se estampo contra mi cuerpo enrollándose en mí, concentrándose en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que entraba en el, podía sentir su esencia y su poder.

Era magnifico…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**¡Ya no puedo ponerle mas sellos¡ ¡Se está saliendo de control! **– grito Tessai muy tenso. – **¡A este paso se convertirá en hollow!** – agrego.

-**Grrruuuaaaaaaaaggggg **– gruñía Karin.

-_Aguanta un poco mas_ – pensaba Urahara al borde del agujero. - **¡Urahara esto se está saliendo de control!** – exclamo Yoruichi un poco preocupada. – **Tenemos que hacer algo** – le pedía el gato. – **No, solo espera un poco más** – contesto el hombre del sombrero. –_Urahara…_- pensó la felina.

-**GRRRRRRRJIIAAAAA** –gruño fuertemente Karin perdiendo totalmente el control, la humana mitad hollow destrozo todos los sello de Tessai y de un impulso salió disparada hacia arriba.

-**¡Aquí viene! **– anuncio Jinta poniéndose en posición de pelea. Ururu también se puso en posición de pelea para ayudar a Jinta.

Karin se vio envuelta en una brillante luz plateada que volaba hacia arriba, después en un instante empezó a descender a una gran velocidad hasta estrellarse en el suelo provocando otro agujero. Todos se quedaron impresionados un momento y luego se acercaron para comprobar el estado de la chica. Jinta y Ururu no bajaban la guardia, pero Urahara, Tessai y Yoruichi parecían más relajados.

-**¿Qué fue eso? **– pregunto Jinta tratando de ver entre la nube de humo. Todos se quedaron observando hacia la nube de humo para poder encontrar a la adolecente. –**Ah…** - pronuncio Ururu con inseguridad.

Se podía ver ahora… Karin estaba en medio del agujero, se podía ver el carmesí de sus ojos dentro de la nube de humo. Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Jinta, Ururu y Tessai se pusieron en posición de defensa. Karin los miro con seriedad, tomo su katana con la mano y la vio detenidamente.

Los demás observaban sus movimientos, y no podían evitar ver la extraña mascara de hollow que cubría su cara. El diseño era extraño, se parecía a la Ichigo solo que en vez de tener solamente franjas rojas, eran plateadas convidadas con rojo sangre. Y en los bordes de los ojos parecían tener plumas plateadas dibujadas que se delineaban desde las comisuras de los ojos hacia abajo en formas de lágrimas de sangre.

Karin noto el peso de su cara, solo podía ver a través de los agujeros de la máscara. Con la mano empezó a retirarla pedazo por pedazo. Todos miraban atentamente los movimientos de la chica. Ella se termino de quitar la máscara y los volteo a ver.

Se quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo que vieron – **¿Qué les pasa? Parece como su hubieran visto un fantasma** – les dijo ella con ironía en su voz. Todos salieron de su trance al oírla hablar.

-**S…solo estamos impresionados** – le contesto Urahara con una sonrisa. –**Huuummmm…** - pronuncio Karin volteando los ojos. –**Te vez… muy bien, se podría decir** – le agrego el felino acercándose a ella. La adolecente enarco la ceja confundida ¿Verme bien? – **No entiendo lo que quieres decir** – dijo un poco extrañada. – **¡Yo te lo muestro! **– exclamo Urahara entusiasmado y corriendo hacia Karin entregándole un espejo.

Karin se sentía confundida – **Arigatou** – agradeció ella tomando el espejo con la mano. Se lo acerco y ooohhh Dios…

La chica reflejada en el espejo era una completa extraña, su cabello seguía siendo negro pero…cuando se lo toco parecía que había adquirido una textura muy suave igual que la seda. Su tez era tan blanca como el marfil y era muy suave como la piel de bebe, su piel morena por el sol había sido eliminada. Su nariz se veía más respingada y más bien formada, sus labios estaban llenos y rojos como rubíes. El color de sus ojos había cambiado de café a azul marino con detalles grises-plateados alrededor de la pupila.

Karin estaba asustada, todas sus facciones habían cambiado y ahora parecía una muñequita francesa de porcelana. - **¡¿QUÉ ES ESTOOOOOO?** – grito exaltada. - **¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ME PASO?** – seguía gritando tratando de que le dieran un justificación de lo que pasaba.

Urahara se acerco con el abanico cubriéndose la cara - **¿No crees que estas mejor así?** – le consoló sonriendo. A la chica le salió una gran vena en la frente - **¡NO! ¡NO SOY YO!** – le contesto enojada. – **Claro que eres tú, solo que en una versión perfeccionada **– intento convencerla el peli-blanco. Karin se sentía a explotar, estaba a punto de asesinarlo – **Por… ¿Por qué estoy así?** – le cuestiono Karin bajando la mirada tratando de bajar su furia. Urahara y Yoruichi se voltearon a ver y luego la miraron a ella – **Ni idea** – le respondieron al unisono.

La nueva shinigami se cayó hacia atrás dramáticamente. – _Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí _– pensó frustrada. Karin se incorporo y los volteo a ver seriamente. –** ¿Creen que me quede así? **– le pregunto la peli-negra con el ceño fruncido. – **Eso pienso** – le confesó Urahara ventilándose con el abanico. Karin soltó un suspiro de resignación – **Esto es lo peor** – reprocho Karin con la frente azul.

-**No pierdas el animo por eso, mejor concéntrate en el entrenamiento** – le dijo la felina poniéndose a su lado. Karin la volteo a ver con interés y resoplo – **Creo que tienes razón** – concordó ella. – **Es mejor que entrene **– repitió dándole la razón al gato. – **Es muy extraña tu transformación, pensé que solo cambiaria el hecho de que serias un shinigami** – comento Jinta acercándose a ella junto con Ururu. Este la miro de arriba abajo casi desvistiéndola con la mirada. – **Creo que te fue bien** – le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Karin exploto masivamente y le soltó un puñetazo al pelirrojo en la cara que lo saco volando diez metros. Ururu se espanto y fue a ayudar a Jinta a que se levantara. – **¡Maldita! ¡No te dije nada malo!** – le grito Jinta desde lejos. – **Eso te pasa por pervertido** – espeto Karin con la mirada endemoniada y sacándole el puño. Jinta trago fuerte y se levanto tieso del miedo. La adolecente se tranquilizo – **Ya quiero empezar a entrenar **– le pidió Karin volteando a ver a Urahara.

Este se le quedo mirando con diversión - **No tan rápido** – le detuvo el colocando su bastón frente a ella. – **Aun no finalizamos con el ejercicio numero** **tres** – le informo para luego retirar el bastón. - **¿Huh? ¿Aun hay más?** – pregunto irritada. – **Por supuesto** – le respondió cubriéndose de nuevo con el abanico. – **¿Y cuál es el tercer ejercicio?** - pregunto la chica recargándose en una pierna y cruzándose de brazos. Urahara sonrió plácidamente – **Solo… tendrás que atrapar a Yoruichi** – le informo sombreando su mirada. Karin se confundió - **¿Yoruichi?** – le cuestiono. El peli-blanco le apunto al gato con el bastón y la chica volteo a ver al felino – **¿Ese es Yoruichi?** – Dijo sin entender – **Creo que haber oído que Yoruichi era una chica y no un gato **– le menciono Karin con cara de extrañez.

-**Ella es Yoruichi, solo que toma esa forma de gato** – intento aclarar el ex shinigami. – **Ohhh… ya veo **– capto Karin. – **¿Y no te sientes incomoda siendo un gato?** – le pregunto la peli-negra con curiosidad. – **Ieee… tengo muchas facilidades** – le hizo saber la gatuna. – **Mhhhh… entiendo** –. Urahara se impaciento un poco e intervino en la plática – **Bueno, como ya se entendieron las dos, empecemos con el ejercicio **– le dijo volviéndose a poner el abanico frente a su rostro.

-**Bien, que el juego comiences** – murmuro Karin con diversión.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**¿Aun no encuentran nada? **– pregunto Hiromu deteniéndose en media búsqueda. – **No, al parecer no hay señales de dicha chica** – respondió Nene soltando un resoplido. - **¿Qué interés puede tener Abaddon-sama en esa chica? **– cuestionaba Yami con un puchero. – **Debe ser una imbécil ¿No lo creen? **– decía la pelirrubia con un tono agresivo. – **El interés que tenga el amo en ella no te incumbe** – le regaño Silver poniendo su mano en el hombro de la agresiva chica.

-**Es verdad Yami, que estés enamorada del amo no te da derecho a insultar a esa persona **– concordaba la peli-naranja – **Opino lo mismo, además, si el amo tiene interés en ella es mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada** – decía Hiromu con una sonrisa divertida.

-**¡¿Quién está enamorada del amo? **– Gritaba Yami con rabia – **No estoy enamorada de Abaddon-sama** – decía la pelirrubia con una vena en la frente. – **No, claro que no **– murmuraba Hiromu con ironía.

-**¡Que no te digo! **– exclamaba la chica con furia y sonrojo. – **Lo que tú digas** – bufo Nene con gracia. Yami la miro con ira, si las miradas mataran Nene ya estaría muerta de seguro. – **Creo que hay que seguir buscando** – les pidió Silver llamando la atención de los demás.

-**Escucha Silver, hace rato creí sentir cierto tipo de energía ¿Crees que haya sido ella?** – pregunto Nene con curiosidad. - **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?** – le cuestiono el peli-plateado con enojo en los ojos. La peli-naranja sintió un escalofrió en su espalda ante tan penetrante mirada. – **Ehh… yo no sabía si decírtelo** – se excuso la chica temblando cómicamente. – **Ahh… esto me pasa por ser tan flexible** – se quejo Silver llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

-**Silver ¿Te crees acaso flexible?** – comento Yami con ironía. Silver se encolerizo y la volteo a ver con una mirada electrizante. – **Si, lo soy** - dijo con una aura negra alrededor de el. – **Bueno, bueno, mejor hay que ir en dirección en donde sentí la energía ¿No creen? **– propuso Nene tratando de detener un enfrentamiento.

-**Hai** – acato Silver con la mirada fría – **Como digas** – concordó Hiromu. Yami solo se limito a asentir con soberbia. – **Bien, ahora vamos** – dijo con un poco de entusiasmo.

Al instante los cuatro desaparecieron como si se hubieran teletransportado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**Ya han pasado dos días desde que Karin desapareció** – decía Ichigo con el ceño fruncido. Rukia lo miro con desgana – **Deberías relajarte un poco Ichigo, ya oíste lo que dijo tu padre **– le recordó la peli-negra saltando a su lado.

-**Ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme así como así** – murmuro el peli-naranja entre dientes. Rukia lo escucho pero decidió dejarlo en paz, no quería empezar una pelear con él, sería como pelear con un niño pequeño y emberrinchado. – **Oigan ¿No creen que es extraño que esta energía que supuestamente era enorme, no la sintamos ahora? **– comento Matsumoto llevándose un dedo a la boca. – **Matsumoto tiene razón, no hay señal de tal energía desde esta perspectiva** – concordó Toushirou soltando un suspiro.

-**Ahora que lo mencionas… creo haber sentido algo** – les informo Renji dejando de saltar para quedarse encima de un tejado. Todos se pararon en ese instante, el pelirrojo había dicho algo importante. -** ¿No crees que habrá sido de un hollow?** – le pregunto Ichigo inseguro de la capacidad sensorial del shinigami. – **Tskk… sé lo que sentí, y no era un hollow **– renegó el pelirrojo con una vena en la frente.

-**Bien, bien… ahora dime donde sentiste esa energía **– dijo Rukia intentando controlar la situación. – **Creo que fue hace unos 2400 metros hacia el este** – les informo Renji. A Ichigo le salió una gotita en la cabeza - **¿No crees que tardaste demasiado en decirlo?** – le reclamo el peli-naranja. El shinigami se enojo con el comentario – **¡No estaba seguro de la clase de energía que perseguíamos! ¡Idiota!** – reprocho el pelirrojo armando escándalo.

-**¡No me llames idiota! ¡Imbécil! **– le grito Ichigo con la mirada enfurecida. – **¡YA BASTA! ¡LOS DOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS!** – los calmo Hitsugaya encolerizado. Estos se asustaron y luego se calmaron. – **Vaya niño de mierda** – murmuro Ichigo para sí. Toushirou escucho las exactas palabras y de su mirada parecía salir fuego. - **¡¿NIÑO?** – le grito el peli-gris a punto de matarlo. – **Ya cálmese taicho, es malo para la salud enojarse tanto** – le aconsejo Matsumoto alegremente.

-**Haaa…..**- exhalo Toushirou resignado. Sabía que no era momento de estar peleando con Kurosaki, las únicas prioridades que tenía eran, encontrar a Karin y también descubrir esa misteriosa energía. – **Bueno ¿Ya vamos no?** – insistió Rukia. Todos asintieron y se fueron hacia la dirección donde Renji sintió la energía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**No te preocupes Yoruichi-san, no te lastimare…mucho** – le informo la peli-negra tomando una posición de carrera. El gato sonrió irónicamente - **¿Crees que puedes alcanzarme? Creo que no sabes cuál es mi especialidad** – dijo el felino con superioridad. – **No la sé y no me importa en lo absoluto** – le respondió ella con diversión.

-**Como quieras, pero no dejare que me alcances** – le advirtió la ex shinigami. – **Bien entonces…**- dijo Karin lista para atacar - **¡Espera! ¡Aun no he cambiado de forma!** – le reprocho el felino deteniéndola con una pata al frente. Karin se quedo inmóvil – **Ooooo… claro, entonces hazlo rápido** – pidió la estudiante con impaciencia.

PUFFFFFFFF

Karin abrió los ojos de la impresión, en un instante, en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba el gato ahora había una mujer voluptuosa de piel oscura y para colmo… - **¡ESTAS DESNUDA!** – grito la peli-negra espantada. La ojiambar volteo hacia abajo para ver su desnudo cuerpo – **Jajaja se me olvido la ropa** – dijo la mujer con diversión. Karin se dejo caer dramáticamente.

-_Vaya, que mujer tan extraña y tan poco…pudorosa _– pensó Karin con la frente azul. Luego volteo a ver hacia Urahara y su mirada se quedo de piedra. Este estaba volteado de espalda, parecía que sabía que ella aparecería desnuda, Jinta por el otro lado tenía la nariz ensangrentada y estaba desmallado en el suelo mientras Ururu lo trataba de despertar. Tessai solo estaba cruzado de piernas en el suelo mirando hacia otro lado, pero se notaba un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

-**Haaa…** - suspiro la chica con cansancio. Estas personas jamás cambiarían, serian igual de anormales que siempre. Yoruichi por otro lado estaba empezando a ponerse una ropa que le trajo Ururu de la tienda – **Uhmm… siempre he dicho que la ropa es muy incómoda** – se quejo la morena con desgracia. La mire con extrañes ¿Quién podría quejarse de usar ropa? ¿No era lo contrario? –_ Si que son extraños _– se dijo con la mirada en blanco.

-**¡Yoosshhh! Ya estoy lista **– anuncio Yoruichi con entusiasmo. La peli-negra se emociono - **¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin!** – exclamo fingiendo agradecimiento. – **Moo… estate tranquila, no comas ansias que esto durara un buen rato **– le reto con una sonrisa felina. A Karin le salió una vena en la frente, ella la estaba llamando débil – **Yo creo que no** - le aseguro con confianza. Yoruichi no borro la sonrisa de su cara - **¡Ja!** – se bufo la peli-morada.

-**Estas demasiado confiada ¿No crees muñequita?** – le reto Yoruichi con una sonrisa burlona. Karin al oír la palabra "muñequita" sintió un volcán explotar en su interior. - **¡A quien le llamas muñequita!** – le grito enojada y con la cara roja de coraje. – **Jajajaja… no te enojes muñequita, vele el lado bueno a este cambio, ahora atraerás a mas chicos** – se burlo la mujer.

Karin se puso roja de vergüenza con la mención de eso. – **Ya verás… te hare que te arrepientas **– murmuro entre dientes, y luego salió disparada hacia la morena dispuesta a darle una patada en la nuca, pero esta lo esquivo con facilidad desapareciendo con shunpo - **¡Ja! Eres muy lenta muñeca **– bufo la ex shinigami con gracia. – **No te creas… esto solo va empezando** – le aviso Karin con una sonrisa colmilluda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**¿Dónde sentiste la energía Renji? **– le pregunto Rukia un poco irritada por la mala orientación del pelirrojo. – **Estaba por aquí… ¡Estoy seguro!** – se justifico exclamando. – **Estamos perdidos… acéptalo. No creo que la energía se encuentre… ¡TAN CERCA DE MI CASA! ** – grito Ichigo con frustración. - **¡Urusai! **– los callo Renji con enojo.

-**Esperen… siento algo** - interrumpió Hitsugaya. – **Si, igual yo** – concordó Matsumoto viendo a todas las direcciones. Ichigo y Rukia también podían sentir esa energía, era diferente a otras, Sado solo se quedaba parando rodando los ojos a todas direcciones tratando de captar alguna energía. - _¿Eh? _– volteo Ichigo precipitadamente. - **¡SADO! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!** – le grito Ichigo con exaltación.

Sado volteo con rapidez y pudo captar – **Jjijiji Te tengo** – le dijo la pelirrubia para luego…

SLLAAAAASSSHHHHHH

La chica había desgarrado el hombro del moreno con su extraña katana – **Uuughhhhh** – se quejo Sado sintiendo el dolor de la herida. - **¡SADO!** – grito luego Rukia preocupada. Ichigo rápido uso shunpo y se posiciono a lado de Sado, lo tomo de un lado y luego lo puso en un lugar un poco lejos y seguro para que Rukia lo curara de su herida.

-**Kono… ¿Quién demonios eres?** – le cuestiono Hitsugaya a la pelirrubia. –** Mmjijiji** – se rio Yami – **No tengo por qué contestarte** – le informo con sonriendo perturbadoramente. – **Tsskk…** - se irrito Ichigo.

-**No es de buena educación tomar de sorpresa a las personas de esa manera Yami** – le regaño Silver apretando su mano en el hombro de la chica. –** Iteee…** - se quejo la pelirrubia. – **Silver tiene razón, no había razón para atacarlo** – dijo Nene de acuerdo con Silver mientras llegaba y también ponía su mano en su hombro. – **No tengo por qué hacerles caso** – les reclamo Yami con la mirada enfurecida.

-**Yo creo que si, a menos que quieras que el amo te castigue** – le advirtió Hiromu con una sonrisa malévola y envuelto en una aura negra. Yami trago fuerte del miedo, si el amo se llegaba a enterar de seguro la mataría sin dudar. – **Ahora discúlpate** – le ordeno Silver quitando su mano del hombro de la chica. Esta puso la mirada azul como si fuera lo peor que le podían pedir. – **No quiero** – discutió cruzándose de brazos.

Los demás veían la escena con confusión, ¿Quién diablos eran ellos? - **¡Discúlpate con ellos!** – le demando Nene poniendo dura la mirada. La pelirrubia volvió a tragar fuerte y se inclino con rapidez – **L… lo siento** – se disculpo atragantándose con la palabra como si le costara el mundo entero en decirla.

Todos tenían la mirada perdida y ante la disculpa reaccionaron – **Eh… esta… bien** – acepto Ichigo con extrañez – **No te preocupes** – agrego Sado recién recuperado de la herida. – **Pero ¿Se puede saber por qué nos atacaste? ¿Y quiénes son?** – pregunto Matsumoto intrigada.

Silver frunció la mirada con desconfianza – **No veo la razón de contestarles eso, lo siento **– respondió el con la mirada seria. Hitsugaya e Ichigo se irritaron un poco - **¿Por qué no nos dicen ustedes quiénes son?** – le reto Hiromu sonriendo irónicamente. Ichigo y el peli-gris entendieron el pensamiento de los extraños. No dirían nada al igual que ellos.

-**Qué tal si nos dicen por qué no atacaron** – le insistió Matsumoto cruzándose de brazos. Hiromu se sonrojo ante el voluptuoso cuerpo de la mujer – _Vaya, que mujer tan poco pudorosa_ – pensó el peli-azul con la mirada para otro lado para poder disimular su sonrojo.

– **Me parece razonable** – le dijo Nene con claridad. –** No pensábamos en atacarlos… Yami actuó de acuerdo a su poco razonamiento y alto instinto** - les respondió el oji-rojo con la mirada hacia otra dirección.

-**Ohh…** - entendió Ichigo guardando su Zanpakutou en su espalda. - **¿Y qué hacen en Karakura?** – les cuestiono Toushirou con la mirada penetrante dirigida hacia ellos. - **¿Acaso importa?** – le reto Hiromu sin quitar su sínica sonrisa de la cara. Toushirou se enojo ante el comentario – **Si, somos los encargados de vigilar Karakura** – le contesto sin quitar su malhumorada mirada hacia él.

Este se estremeció ante los ojos del peli-gris. – **Oooo… tranquilo amigo** – lo intento calmar el peli-azul.

-**Silver ¿No crees que a lo mejor ellos saben algo de la chica?** – le susurro Nene. Silver abrió los ojos interesado, si ellos se encargaban de esa ciudad, entonces deberían saber datos sobre todos los que habitaban ahí o al menos así pensaba el peli-plateado. – **Creo que puedes tener razón** – concordó el poniéndose la mano en la barbilla. – **Olle tu, el del pelo naranja** – le hablo Silver llamando la atención de Ichigo. Este al oír que lo llamaba por el color de su pelo se molesto - **¡Tengo nombre! ¡Ichigo!** – le exclamo con venitas en la frente.

-**Como sea, necesitamos su ayuda** – le dijo el oji-rojo llamando la atención de los presentes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

-**Ha…ha…ha…**- respiraba Karin cansada de perseguir a Yoruichi. – _¡Maldición!, a este paso no la podre ni siquiera alcanzar _– pensó Karin irritada. – _Tengo que pensar en una estrategia_ – continuaba pensando y viendo alrededor. - **¿Qué pasa Karin? ¿Ya estas cansada?** – se burlo la morena parándose enfrente de ella.

Karin ya llevaba rato tratando de alcanzar a Yoruichi y no lo lograba, ella era demasiado rápida, con razón le decían la "Diosa del shunpo".

Karin POV

Me sentía frustrada de ni poderla alcanzar – _Tengo que poder_ – estaba segura que si trazaba una estrategia podría leer cada unos de sus movimientos. Podía ver como bostezaba a los lejos, se estaba burlando de mi de una manera que me hacia explotar de furia - _¡Ya se!_ – me moví rápidamente hacia ella para tomarla por sorpresa, de nuevo. Ella se movió con gran velocidad como siempre evitando que mi cuerpo colisionara con el de ella.

En ese instante sabia que hacer, levante la pierna rápidamente y le solté un golpe en la nuca - _¡Rayos!_ – Yoruichi leyó mis movimientos y tomo mi pies con sus dos manos para evitar el golpe. Me agarro con fuerza sin que yo pudiera evitarlo y me lazo contra una gran roca, no tuvo piedad, era una mujer bastante rígida.

Sentí mi cuerpo estrellarse contra las rocas, ya me había pasado antes así que no me importo – **Ha…ha…ha** – estaba muy exhausta. El cuerpo me dolía como si un millón de autobuses me hubieran atropellado.

-**¿Ya estas cansada? **– bufo la oji-ambar con gracia. Odiaba cuando hacia esa clase de preguntas, como si hubiera una opción para mí de rendirme. – **No** – estaba decidía, no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Ella se volvió a reír y yo me volvía enojar, odiaba que se burlaran de mi debilidad, no podía hacer nada, era nueva en ello.

No estaba dispuesta a perder, aunque no había muchas posibilidades de que ganara siendo una novata. – _No quiero perder _– me sentía frustrada, la volteaba a ver a ella y a todas direcciones intentado buscar un punto débil.

-_Déjame ayudarte…_-

De nuevo la voz… pero ahora sabia quien era – _Mangetsu_ – pensé contestándole.

-_Utilízame, yo te daré mi fuerza…_ – me propuso.

Sus palabras hacían eco dentro de mí, Mangetsu quería que la utilizara, pero ¿Estaría yo usando mi propia fuerza?

-_Soy parte de ti… solo estarías utilizando una parte de ti_ – me agrego tratando de sacarme de mi conflicto.

Eso…era cierto, ella era parte de mi, como yo era parte de ella, solo nos estaríamos ayudando la una a la otra. Me volví a atacar a Yoruichi y esta vez pude acercarme más. Me sentía animada y más viva, pero aun no había utilizado el poder de Mangetsu, tal vez era la confianza que me brindaba.

Le solté un puñetazo y luego una patada, esta vez la logre rozar con mas cercanía, lo estaba logrando – _Mangetsu, lo siento, aun no quiero utilizarte, no te quiero dañar ya que soy una novata, quiero aprender a dominar mi fuerza física_ – le dije intentado darle a entender la razón.

Ella no contesto ¿Se habría enfadado o la habría herido? No quería eso, solo no quería que le pasara nada por mi inexperiencia.

-_No te preocupes, te entiendo y tienes un poco de razón, tu fuerza física no soportaría tanto poder de mi parte _– me dijo ella entendiendo la situación. Me sentí más aliviada y con menos peso de encima. – **Arigatou** – susurre agradecida.

Mire hacia adelante y encare a la morena – **Ya no te dejare escapar** – le avise con mucha confianza.

FIN Karin POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**HAAAAAAIIIII! Como están amigos jajaja… espero que les haya gustado este cap, la verdad me costó un poco de trabajo hacerlo porque necesitaba mucha imaginación de mi parte y no daba para más ToT mi cerebro parecía hacer corto circuito jiji.**

**Bueno, aquí pueden ver que Karin ya consiguió una especie de Zanpakutou, pero por lo que vieron es un poco diferente.**

**¡YA SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR! No puse romance en este capítulo TTwTT les aseguro que será más adelante ¡PROMETIDO! Pero pues ahora necesito desarrollar cierta trama en la historia para poder continuar con el romance. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**satori0013**

**toaneo07**

**LuNaShinRa**


	5. Alianzas

CAPITULO 5: ALIANZA

-**Quiero hacerte una pregunta **– le dijo el peli-plateado llamando la atención del molesto Ichigo. El peli-naranja no le agradaba la forma en que le sujeto llamado Silver lo trataba – **Que quieres…**- le contesto le peli-naranja con el seño fruncido. Silver se bufo ante la contestación tan irritada por parte del shinigami – **Verán, estamos buscando a cierta persona** – les informo Nene interrumpiendo a Silver. Este la miro con enfado por haber interferido.

Hitsugaya se intereso en la plática ¿Por qué un par de personas con vestiduras tan extrañas estarían preguntando por indicaciones de una persona? Además le extrañaba que fueran tan formales y respetuosos. - **¿A que se refieren?** – pregunto el peli-gris. Silver lo volteo a ver con seriedad – **Si bueno… estamos buscando a una persona en especifico, una…chica, para ser exactos **– le informo el captando la atención de los shinigamis. Toushirou lo miro con inseguridad - _¿Una chica? ¿Para qué?_ – pensó extrañado. - **¿Qué quieren de esa chica?** – les pregunto Matsumoto entrometiéndose en la plática. Siempre que fuera de una chica, ella se metería para defenderla o protegerla aunque fuera una completa desconocida. Hiromu los miro con impaciencia, estaban preguntando demasiado – **Bueno…** - - **No lo sabemos** – lo interrumpió Silver. Este volteo a ver al peli-plateado con molestia.

-**Tsk… pues, eso es verdad** – agrego Hiromu concordando con Silver. Los shinigamis estaban muy confundidos ¿Por qué buscaban a alguien que no conocen y que tampoco saben para que la necesitan? – **Creo que están muy lejos de encontrarla** – les comento Ichigo en media broma. A Yami le salió una vena en la frente - **¿¡Y ESO QUE! ¡SOLO DIGANOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DONDES ESTA!** – demando la pelirrubia muy inquieta. Rangiku se enfadó con el grito colérico de la chica – **Creo que no estás en posición de exigirnos nada ¿Sabes?** – le informo la mujer con cara de los mil demonios.

La pelirrubia capto el enfado en la mujer – **Me importa una mierda lo que creas, solo díganos donde está la chica** – Les seguía exigiendo la oji-azul. Matsumoto ahora estaba que la mataba - **¡Como te atreves maldi…!** - - **Ya basta** – interrumpió Hitsugaya poniéndose en frente de la mujer. – **Pero Taicho…**- - **Ya basta, dije **– volvió a repetir él, con más firmeza. Matsumoto lo miro con sorpresa y luego bajo la vista – **Ha…hai** – acato la mujer apretando los puños. –** Bien** – Hitsugaya sabía que estaba siendo injusto con ella, pero no había tiempo para estar peleando con estas personas. – **Lo lamento mucho pero… no damos información así por que así, y mucho menos a unos extraños, no pondré la vida de nadie en riesgo **– le advirtió el peli-gris a los extraños. Éstos se quedaron estupefactos ente lo que dijo el chico. – **Creo que tienes un buen punto** – dijo Nene con una sonrisa divertida.

-**¿De qué hablas Nene? **– le pregunto Hiromu rascándose la cabeza. – **Bueno, no les hemos dado una razón para que confíen en nosotros **– contesto la oji-ambar. – **Creo que tienes toda la razón** – concordaba Silver tomándose la barbilla. – **Verán… nos urge demasiado encontrar a esta persona, no para nosotros, si no para nuestro amo **– continuo Silver mirando a los shinigamis. – **El… no tiene planeado hacerle daño **– les confeso con la mirada seria – **Al menos eso creo** – les confesó el peli-plateado. Ichigo se molesto – **No pienso permitirlo** – murmuró el peli-naranja entre dientes. – **Ichigo…**-se sorprendió Rukia y Toushirou.

El peli-naranja lo volteo a ver con una mirada seria y penetrante – **Mi trabajo como shinigami no lo elegí solo como un hobbie ¿Sabes?** –Introdujo sombreando la mirada – **Lo hago… porque necesito proteger a la gente de esta ciudad…mi ciudad** – informo levantando la mirada con avidez. – **Y no voy a permitir que lastimen a una sola persona de aquí… si es que planean hacerlo **– les advirtió con furia en los ojos. Todos estaban atónitos ante la advertencia y mirada del ex-shinigami sustituto.

Los extraños se le quedaron viendo con perplejidad - **Hummp… realmente eres bastante altivo amigo **– se bufo Silver con gracias. A Ichigo le salió una vena en la frente y los demás lo veían con una gota en la nuca. – **Ya basta Silver… a lo que vamos** – lo interrumpió Nene con nerviosismo. El peli-plateado la volteo a ver – **Tienes razón, me estoy comportando muy inmaduro** – dijo carraspeando su garganta. - **Bueno, si quieres averiguar para que necesitamos a esa chica tendrán que ver a nuestro amo, ya que también les conviene saber los que se aproxima.** – les aviso con una sonrisa lasciva. Los shinigamis se pusieron tensos.

-_Que extraños sujetos, llevarnos al lugar donde se oculta su amo ¿Serán nuestro enemigos en realidad?_ – se preguntaba Toushirou con desconfianza. Yami sonrió con malicia - **¿Acaso tienen miedo de ir con nosotros?** – se burlo la pelirrubia. Ichigo odiaba cuando le decían miedoso - **¡Cierra la boca! ¡Por supuesto que no!** – se quejo él con molestia. La chica se molesto con su grito -** ¡No me grites zanahoria! ¡Ven y cállame!** – le reto con una sonrisa desquiciada. – **Zana… ¡ESA NO TE LA PASOO!** – exclamo Ichigo preparándose para atacar.

TUUUMMM

-**¡Uwaa! **– se quejo Ichigo en el piso. Rukia le había propinado un golpe en la cabeza que lo tiro al piso. - **¿¡Que te pasa! ¿¡Estás loca!** – le discutió enojado mientras se levantaba fugazmente. – **No es momento para tus estupideces y arranques de orgullo Ichigo** – le amenazo la peli-negra con un aura de muerte. Ichigo trago fuerte y volvió a calmarse pero sin dejar de mirar con furia a la pelirrubia. – **Bien, los seguiremos…**- les dijo Rukia a los extraños. Estos sonrieron con satisfacción. – **Bien… síganos** – les pidió Nene. Silver desapareció primero y junto con Hiromu. Yami se fue a otro lado y Nene se quedo para guiarlos.

-Ojala que esto resulte bien – pensó Toushirou con impaciencia.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Dos meses después…

-**¡UUUURUUUSAAAAIIII! **– gritaba Karin agarrando a Jinta del cabello mientras lo restregaba en el suelo. – **¡Iteeee! ¡Baaaakaaaaa! **– exigía él tratando de zafarse de la poderosa llave de Karin. - **¡Te repetí muchas veces que a mí nadie me llama COBARDE! ¡Imbécil!** – exclamo la peli-negra envuelta en una aura de muerte. Jinta trago fuerte ante la amenaza, pero no quería desprenderse de su orgullo machista y siguió atacando - **¿Sabes? No suelo hacerle caso a los idiotas **– se bufo el pelirrojo bajo la llave de la chica. A Karin le salió fuego del cuerpo ante lo que dijo - **¡¿IDIOTA?** – grito ella aplicando mucho más fuerza en su agarre. – **Te acabas de ganar un boleto directo al infierno **– le aviso la adolecente con una sonrisa diabólica.

Jinta se preocupo y se puso un poco nervioso, el estaba consciente de la fuerza que la chica podría sacar -**Ah… espera… ha… hay que hablar como la gente….**-…- **¡NI DE COÑA! **– interrumpió Karin otorgándole una patada en el estomago que lo saco volando unos diez metros rompiendo tras de sí las puertas de la tienda. – **Are, are… Les voy a cobrar lo que rompan si siguen así** – les advirtió Urahara entrando con el abanico en la mano. Ésta lo volteo a ver con impaciencia y desaprobación – **Fue él, el que inicio **– se quejo la chica sentándose en el suelo con enfado.

Luego Urahara pudo notar como el semblante de la chica iba cambiando - **¿Te sucede algo Karin~chan?** – le pregunto. Ella realmente no sabía que decir, no era buena expresando sus sentimientos. – **No…lo sé, creo que…** - dijo sin terminar. - **¿Si?** – le incitó el hombre a que siguiera. – **Urahara ¿Crees que me estén buscando aun? ¿No estarán cansados ya?** – le pregunto Karin apenada. Urahara sonrió con cierta diversión – **No te burles** – le reclamo la peli-negra hinchando los cachetes. Éste se silenció al instante – **Hmm… estoy seguro de que siguen preocupados por ti **– le contesto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Karin lentamente levanto el rostro con una media sonrisa y lo volteo a ver – **No era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, pero… de todos modos funciona igual** – le dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Éste se acerco a ella y deposito su mano en la cabeza de la peli-negra con cuidado. El hombre no quería aceptar que se había encariñado con ella con el paso los días. La fuerza y disposición de ella lo dejaban muy impresionado al igual que a Yoruichi, ella también estaba encariñada con la chica.

-**¿Dónde crees que estén ahorita? No siento la energía espiritual de ninguno de ellos **– pregunto Karin volteando a ver al peli-blanco. Urahara se quedo viendo al vacio un momento y luego sonrió – **Creeoo~ que se están haciendo más fuertes** – respondió aun sonriendo. Karin no capto las palabras del hombre, pero decidió no darles más vueltas. Donde quiera que ellos estuvieran de seguro estarían bien. – _Eso espero_ – pensó la chica.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas….

-**¡Acaso no entiende lo que le digo! **– exclamaba Ichigo al General Yamamoto. – **No es necesario tanta revolución por algo que no es tan importante** – le contesto el anciano. Ichigo se enfureció con el comentario - **¿¡QUE NO ES NECESARIO! **– le cuestiono. – **¡Esas personas o cualquier cosa que sean vendrán a atacarnos y destruirnos sin piedad alguna! ¿¡Y usted dice que no es necesario? **– seguía gritando con desesperación.

Los capitanes que estaban reunidos solo se quedaban quietos observando los arranques coléricos del peli-naranja hacia el General Yamamoto. – **Kurosaki Ichigo Taicho, las condiciones en la cual se desarrollaría ese posible enfrentamiento son nulas, esas criaturas no tienen el elemento principal para desatar una posible guerra contra la humanidad y la sociedad de almas **– dijo Yamamoto con calma y mirando fijamente al ex-shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo se tenso ante esas palabras – **El elemento que buscan, es precisamente a su hermana Kurosaki Karin, la cual, se me notifico, no ha habido rastro de ella desde hace dos meses** – le infirmo el anciano con tono autoritario. – **Ni los mejores rastreadores y especialistas del Goeti 13 han podido localizarla, así que no hay razón de tanto movimiento, ellos tampoco la podrán encontrar** – puntualizo en General.

Ichigo estaba que explotaba de furia, quería encontrar a su hermana. Tenía que protegerla a sabiendas de que corría peligro. – **No cree… que es mejor prepararnos…antes de lamentar **– dijo entre dientes tratando de contener el enojo.

– **No habrá nada que lamentar** – término de decir Yamamoto para luego retirarse. Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos, el poco interés que mostraba ese anciano por la seguridad de la Sociedad de Almas parecía mínima.

CRAASSHHH

-**¡MIERDA! **– grito al mimo tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo al suelo al caer de rodillas. Se sentía frustrado y débil al no poder hacer nada. El ultimo que tenia la palabra era el General Yamamoto. Rukia se le acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de consuelo – **No te preocupes Ichigo seguiremos buscando** – le trato de animar la peli-negra. Éste la volteo a ver con tristeza y furia contenida en los ojos. – **No pierdas el ánimo, nosotros te ayudaremos** – agrego Toushirou. Los otros capitanes exceptuando a Kurotsuchi Mayuri asintieron en señal de aprobación.

-**Creo que no hemos buscado del todo bien** – dijo Rukia llamando la atención de los presentes. – **¿Tú crees? Según yo, buscamos hasta por debajo de las piedras **– dijo Rangiku poniendo su dedo en el labio en forma pensativa. Ichigo tenso la mirada – **No lo sé, es extraño ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer Karin de esa manera?** – re replicaba el shinigami. – **Ichigo… ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la tienda de Urahara hace un mes más o menos?** – le pregunto Rukia. – **Si, que tiene** – le respondió sin entender su punto. – **Bueno, como sabrás, la tienda de Urahara es especial, tiene un dispositivo que creó Urahara para… ocultar la energía espiritual mientras estas adentro, y afuera no puedes sentir la presencia de esa persona, como si la suprimiera **– introdujo Rukia con ansiedad. – **E… eso es verdad, entonces crees que Karin…**- vocalizo Ichigo sin creerlo. Rukia y Toushirou asintieron con seguridad.

El peli-naranja apretó los puños – **Vamos haya** – dijo con ferocidad.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Flashback…

-**Eres bastante molesto Urahara **– se quejo Karin tapándose un oído. - **¿¡Nani! Buaaaaa… yo pensé que te caía bien, buaaaa…**- dramatizaba el ex-shinigami ocultando su cara detrás del abanico. – **Urusaaaii~…**-suplicaba la chica mientras giraba en el suelo tapándose los oídos. – **Nee… Urahara** – dijo la chica dejando la escena a un lado. - **¿Hmmm?** – respondió el shinigami.

-**¿Po que me siento tan insegura**? – le pregunto la adolecente mientras seguía con cara recostada en el suelo de madera. El hombre se quedo callado – **Tengo la impresión de que…**-

TIIRIIIRIIN

-**Ahh…**- Se sorprendió Karin al oír las campanillas de la puerta. Rápidamente se levanto y se escondió dentro de la habitación dejando al ex-shinigami a medias – _Espero que no me hayan visto, no debo dejar que nadie me vea _– pensó un poco paranoica. – **Haaaa…**- suspiro con desanimo recordando los viejos días en su casa, después de todo ya hacia bastante tiempo que no los veía.

-**Woooaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? ¡Hace tiempo que no se pasan por aquí!** – exclamo Urahara con agudeza. – **Nada, solo tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar** – contesto una voz masculina.

Karin abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo la respiración, con miedo a que la fueran a descubrir. –_ Ichigo_ – pensó asustada.

-**¿Asunto que arreglar? **– Pregunto irónicamente el ex-shinigami - **Si… y por eso necesito preguntarte algo** – le pido el peli-naranja con la voz ronca. – **Tú dirás** – le contesto este. – **Haaaaaa…**- inspiro y suspiro el muchacho. – **Hemos estado buscando a Karin desde hace ya bastante, no encuentro rastros de ella, es… ¡Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra!** – explico muy alterado. Urahara solo escuchaba atentamente – **No tengo idea de los motivos que tuvo para desaparecer así de repente, pero lo que si se… es que solo hay un lugar en toda esta ciudad en la que una persona se puede ocultar y desaparecer su energía… ¡Y ES AQUÍ!** – gritó por último el peli-naranja golpeando la pared con su puño.

-**Mhhh…**- se contuvo Karin apretando sus manso contra su boca, los sollozos que querían salir se estaban volviendo incontenibles. – _Lo siento Ichi-nii, ¡lo siento! ¡LO SIENTO!_ – pensaba exclamando en sus pensamientos. La culpa por haberlos dejado de esa manera la carcomía por dentro, pero no había otra manera. – _espero que lo entiendas ichi-nii _– suplicaba ella.

Urahara volteo de reojo en donde se encontraba Karin, sabía que debía estar pasándola mal, no le resultaba fácil a ella todo esto. -** Lo que me estás diciendo es que crees… ¿Qué Karin esta en esta tienda? **– le pregunto realzando su punto.

La peli-negra abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa y ansiedad. ¿La iba a entregar? ¿No la dejaría finalizar su entrenamiento? – _Onegai…_- suplicaba mentalmente.

-**En efecto, creemos que Karin está aquí** – interrumpió Toushirou con autoridad. Urahara bajo la cabeza y sombreo su mirada. Karin estaba que se moría de los nervios, si él les decía que se alojaba en la tienda, de seguro la castigan y nunca más la dejarían preguntar y ni siquiera saber nada sobre la Sociedad de Almas o los shinigamis.

-**Hmm… ¡Creo que están equivocados!~** – grito cómicamente el hombre del bastón. Karin abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración -**¿Qué…**- pero nos los dejo continuar - **Tal vez crean que Karin este aquí, pero… no lo está aunque tengan una buena razón para creerlo, así que… lo siento** – termino de añadir con una sonrisa oculta. Los demás no estaban totalmente convencidos de lo que decía el ex-shinigami. A Matsumoto le salió una vena en la frente del coraje – **¿Creo que no te importara si registramos la tienda?** – le reto con audacia.

Karin se espantó ante la prepuesta de la mujer, de seguro la encontraban. – **No creo que sea prudente **– los interrumpió una voz gruesa. - **¡Ahh! ****Yoruichi **– exclamó Ichigo al encontrar al gato. – **Es una grata sorpresa verte de nuevo Ichigo** – le dijo sarcásticamente el felino. – **Lastima que no puedo decir los mismo** – arremetió el peli-naranja. – **Hmmp… parece que tu humor no ha cambiado mucho ¿No es así?** – le quiso hacer enfadar Yoruichi.

Ichigo se tensó un poco -**No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, vine aquí para…**- - **Ya se, ya se, me he enterado, vienes a buscar a Karin** – le interrumpió con impaciencia. – **Si, a eso hemos venido, y como ya dije, este es el único lugar donde puedo suponer que ella esta** – volvió a repetir el shinigami. El gato soltó un soplido de desesperación – **Como ya te dijo Urahara, ella no está aquí y…** - - **¡Por favor Yoruichi, estamos preocupados por ella! **– le pedía Rukia levantando la voz.

Karin ya no aguantaba detrás de la puerta, sentía que sus manos ya no eran suficientes para contener sus lágrimas – _Por favor, váyanse, ¡Váyanse!_ – pensó al borde de la locura.

Urahara soltó un resoplido – **Por favor, no hagan las cosas tan difíciles** – pidió ya empezando molestarse. Ichigo y los demás se tensaron - **¿Cómo crees que podemos estar calmados cuando mi hermana esta no sé dónde? ¿¡EH!** – grito Ichigo enojado. El felino se le quedo viendo calmadamente – **Debe… tener una buena razón ¿No crees?** – le contesto con firmeza. Ichigo levanto la vista con los ojos abiertos como platos, lo mismo le había dicho su viejo. Después bajo la mirada derrotado – **Si… y yo soy la causa de esa razón** – murmuro con desdicha.

Karin se quedó pasmada ante lo dicho, su hermano se consideraba culpable de su desaparición cuando no era así, ella había querido esto por su propia mano, él no tenía razones para sentirse culpable. – **Baka…** - susurro la chica para luego, ya sin fuerzas dejar salir sus lágrimas. – **No vamos** – les indico el peli-naranja a los demás. – **Lo siento Ichigo, pero espero que entiendas que a veces no puedes controlar todas las situaciones que se te presentan** – le consoló Urahara dándole la espalda.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y después bajo la cabeza – **Lo se… pero… puedo intentarlo** – finalizo para luego irse usando shumpo.

Una vez más Urahara soltó un resoplido, pero de alivio. – **Ya puedes salir de ahí, pequeña Karin** – le aviso el hombre. – **Uhh… uuhhh…**- sollozaba la peli-negra incapaz de contenerlos. Urahara y los demás dentro de la tienda se quedaron callados. -**¿Crees que hago lo correcto?** – pregunto la chica limpiando sus lágrimas. Yoruichi se acercó a ella con sigilo – **Depende… ¿Va a resultar algo bueno de todo esto que haces?** – le preguntó irónicamente. Karin se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando las palabras del felino. – **Um…**- asintió dejando caer el último par de lágrimas de sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-**Entonces está bien** – concordó el hombre del bastón poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la adolecente.

Fin del flashback

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

En la residencia Uchida…

-**Amo ¿Cree que es prudente confiar en esa gente?** – preguntó Akako dejando el té en escritorio. Abaddon se dio vuelta en su silla giratoria para encarar a su sirviente - **¿Crees que hay alguna otra forma de continuar si no es con su ayuda? ¿Akako?** – le contesto con ironía. – **N…no lo siento amo, es que… es un tanto innecesario ¿No cree usted?** – le volvió a preguntar. El chico la volteo a ver con una mirada feroz y penetrante – **Akako, Akako** – canturreo el pelirrojo. - **¿Amo?** – dijo con un poco de miedo.

– **Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es… completamente necesario ¿Escuchaste?** – le aseguro le muchacho con la voz grave. Esta se puso nerviosa ante el comportamiento autoritario de su amo – **Lo… lo siento amo** – se disculpó haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Toc…toc

-**Pasen** – pidió Abaddon – **Buenas tardes Abaddon-sama** – saludo Silver entrando con el mismo estilo altivo de siempre, los demás entraron e hicieron una reverencia. – **Buenas tardes, amigos** – les respondió en saludo con una sonrisa. – **¿Se le ofrece algo Abaddon-sama?** – preguntó Nene interesada de que su amo los haya llamado. – **Jejeje… quiero que se preparen para hoy en la noche** – les dijo muy risueño. Los demás, hasta incluso Silver se sobresaltaron ante la petición. – **¿Hoy en la noche?** – Pregunto el peli-plateado confundido - **¿Qué pasara en la noche?** – cuestiono Hiromu un poco agresivo. – **Tranquilos amigos, solo tendremos un pequeño encuentro con unos viejos amigos** – Les indico Abaddon. Todos estaban atónitos, realmente no sabían lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese sujeto.

– **¿Puedo suponer que no será un encuentro muy agradable?** – trato de indagar Silver. Yami estaba que explotaba de felicidad, hace mucho que no tenía un enciento de pelea contra alguien, ya se estaba desesperando. – **Solo piensas en matar Yami, tienes una mente muy retorcida** – bufo Nene.

Yami se crispo - **¡No me interesa lo que pienses se mi personalidad! ¡Hace mucho que no peleo con alguien y me muero de ganas de hacerlo!** – gritaba la pelirrubia emocionada. – **Que bueno que estén preparados, pero no creo que sea necesario usar la fuerza **– decía el pelirrojo con seriedad. - **¿Qué quiere decir? **– Silver no entendía la situación, los últimos meses había estado siguiendo las órdenes de el sin enterarse de nada.

-**Ya entenderán** – finalizo Abaddon.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Tienda de Urahara…

SLAM

-**¡URAHARA! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO! **– Gritaba Ichigo - **¡Oi! Espera Ichigo no grites** – le trataba de calmar Rukia. - **¡URAHARA!** – volvió a gritar sin hacer caso a la peli-negra. – **No te va hacer caso Kuchiki-san** – le dijo Toushirou pasando a un lado de ella. – **Oi, oi ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?** – cuestionaba Urahara saliendo a recibirlos. Ichigo lo volteo a ver y en un arranque de rabia lo tomo de la parte superior del kimono. - **¡DONDE ESTA KARIN! **– exclamaba Ichigo encolerizado. Urahara se quedó quiero un momento – **Hace un mes más o menos viniste a preguntarme lo mismo y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma **– le respondió muy serio. Ichigo estaba que explotaba de la ira.

-**¡Ichigo tranquilízate! No te precipites **– le decía Rukia intentando detenerlo. - **¿¡Que no me precipite! Estoy hasta la mierda que este sujeto me mienta ¡Puedo jurar por mi vida que él sabe dónde está Karin!** – seguía diciendo. **– Pero Ichigo…**- - **¡No me voy a detener a preguntar más! ¡Si no me lo dices te lo sacare a la fuerza!** – le amenazo el peli-naranja colocando su mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakuto sin soltar al hombre. Urahara solo lo veía con una mirada seria y libre de temor y preocupación, lo que hacía que Ichigo se enojara más. - **¡QUE ESPERAS…**-

-**¡Ya basta!** –

Todos e incluso Urahara se voltearon a la puerta de dónde provino la voz. Ichigo de inmediato soltó a Urahara y quieto su mano de la empuñadura. Toushirou y Matsumoto reconocieron la voz al instante. - **¿Karin**? – se preguntó temeroso Ichigo de que estuviera alucinando. Toushirou se acercó a la puerta y la deslizo.

Fizzzzz

Ocho pares de ojo se abrieron con sorpresa, el asombro y la incertidumbre no cabían en esa habitación. Todos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares incapaces de hacer un solo movimiento.

-**Ka…karin **– alcanzo a vocalizar Toushirou. Karin que miraba hacia el suelo levanto la vista dejando todavía más impresionados a los demás, su cambio físico los había dejado atónitos. – **H…hola Toushirou, Onii-chan, Rukia-san, Matsumoto-san** – los saludo con nerviosismo. Ichigo salió de su trance - **¡Karin**! – fue hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros sin aplicar mucha fuerza. Su hermana pequeña había desaparecido por meses y ahora que la encontraba no sabía qué hacer.

-**Gomennasai Ichi-nii, hontoni gomennasai** – se disculpaba Karin mientras dejaba salir unas pocas de lágrimas que cubrió con sus manos. Ichigo no sabía que decir y mucho menos Toushirou, estaban absortos con la imagen de Karin. – **Karin…¿En serio eres tú? **– pregunto Rukia bastante impresionada. Karin la volteo a ver ya sin lágrimas en los ojos. - **¡Hai!** – respondió con una media sonrisa. Toushirou la veía y no dejaba de sonrojarse, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla.

-**Te…te ves bien** – Karin volteo a verlo y el peli-gris bajo la cabeza todo sonrojado, sin quererse se le había salido. Karin solo se rio un poco. –** Karin ¿Sabes cuánto nos preocupamos por ti?** – le hizo saber Matsumoto con un mirada triste. Karin dejo de reírse y se puso seria. Ichigo también quería decirle unas cuantas cosas. - **¿Acaso sabes cuánto sufrimos cuando te desapareciste así nada más? **– le intento reprender el shinigami.

Karin puso un expresión dolida pero sin embargo no bajo su cabeza. – **Lo siento hermano, siento haberles causado tantas molestias pero…**-Karin quiso continuar pero no sabía si decirlo. - **¿Pero?** – Rukia ínsito a que continuara. Karin se mordió los labios – **Pero… no creo que seas la persona indicada para decirme estas cosas Ichi-nii** – le respondió con seriedad en la mirada. Ichigo abrió los ojos muy confundido. - _¿Qué no soy la persona correcta? _– pensó. – **De… de qu… que estás hablando Karin ¡Me preocupo por ti! ¡POR QUE ERES MI HERMANA!** – gritaba el mientras zarandeaba a Karin por los hombros. - **¡Oi Ichigo, cálmate!** – trataba de tranquilizarlo el peli-gris. - **¡Karin! ¿¡Por qué dices eso! **– le cuestionaba arbitrariamente.

Karin de un jalón se soltó de Ichigo dejándolo aún más confundido. – **No lo eres, ¿¡Crees que no sabía de tus actividades como shinigami! ¿¡Crees que no me enteraba cuando te herían o cuando estabas a punto de morir por estar en esas peleas!** – gritaba la adolecente conteniendo las lágrimas - **¿¡Crees que me resultaba fácil verte llegar con el cuerpo herido o lleno de vendas!** – Continuaba la chica ya con lágrimas derramando ahora – **Karin… **- - **Crees que… estaba normal y desinteresada cuando nunca nos contabas que te pasaba a mi o a Yuzu, ¿¡Acaso crees que por un momento de mi vida no me preocupe por la vida de mi hermano! **– Lo interrumpió para continuar diciendo.

-**Karin ¿Tu sabias de mis actividades como shinigami?** – pregunto Ichigo sin saber cómo actuar. Karin levanto la vista enojada – **Podre haber estado en primaria y ser una niña ¡Pero estúpida no era!** – le contesto con enojo. Todos estaban petrificados por lo escucharon, Ichigo mucho más. – **¿Y por qué viniste aquí en primer lugar?** – le pregunto saliendo del tema. Toushirou se crispo y levanto la vista hacia la chica. - **¡Fue…! ¡Fue por mi culpa! ¿No es así?** – dijo nervioso. Karin lo miro con extrañez - **¿Por qué debería ser tu culpa?** – pregunto con la ceja levantada.

Toushirou la miro impresionado y luego volteo la vista sonrojado – **Porque… lo que yo… te dije… lo que te dije antes de que… huyeras… yo **- - **¿Lo que me dijiste?** – volvió a preguntar la adolecente sin captar lo que decía el capitán. – **Este… si, sobre lo que eras una humana común y… corriente** – finalizo decir, sentía su boca amarga como su hubiera pronunciado palabras con sabor a acido.

Karin y los demás lo veían con asombro, lo que hacía que se sonrojara aún más. – **Pfffff… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – se carcajeaba Karin tomándose el estómago y doblándose de la risa. Toushirou levanto la vista como un tomate y con una vena en la frente - **¿¡DE QUE TE ESTAS RIENDO! ¡YO NO LE VEO NADA GRACIOSO A ESTA SITUACION!** – le dijo muy enojado y avergonzado. – **Lo…lo siento jajajaja… es que no puedo creer, jajajaja… que hayas creído que me fui por eso jajajaja…**-le respondió ella entre risas. Toushirou ladeo la cara y se cruzó de brazos muy enojado. – **Con esas palabras… se podría decir que me motivaron a seguir un nuevo camino** – agrego con una sonrisa. - **¿Otro camino? **– pregunto Ichigo.

Karin asintió con alegría – **Tal vez les muestre luego** – decía para no dar más detalles de lo que había pasado. –** Hmmmhhh…** – tosió Urahara aclarándose la garganta y llamando la atención de la chica. – **Supongo que te tengo que dar las gracias Urahara, no habrá sido fácil para ti mentirles **– se disculpaba la chica con una media sonrisa. Urahara sonrió y se tapó el rostro con el abanico – **Nada es imposible para mí y mucho menos decir una gran mentira **– le aclaro cómicamente.

Karin se acercó y le dio un abrazo, los demás se quedaron extrañados por la cercanía de Urahara con Karin. – **Gracias Urahara, y no te preocupes que te seguiré visitando** – le prometió liberándolo del abrazo. Urahara sonrió complacido –** Espero que no olvides lo que acabas de decir** – le advirtió mientras de echaba aire con el abanico. – **Jajaja no te preocupes **– término de decir la peli-negra para luego salir de la tienda con los demás.

-**La tienda estará más silenciosa sin ella ¿No crees? **– le comento el felino sentándose enseguida de Urahara. Este muy tranquilo se sentó en el suelo – **Tal vez un poco solamente **– concordó.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Karin y los demás salieron de la tienda y se fueron caminando hacia casa. Muy extraño para ellos ya que acostumbraban usar shumpo. Karin se sentía bastante incomoda con el silencio que los rodeaba a todos. – **Nee… Karin **– hablo Ichigo algo nervioso. La adolecente se crispo y volteo media cara - **¿Nani?** – ella sabía que a lo mejor le preguntaban lo que había hecho los últimos meses. – **¿Se puede saber que estuviste haciendo los últimos meses aquí?** – pregunto el peli-naranja volteando ver a la chica.

Karin no se sorprendió con la pregunta, se volvió de nuevo mirando hacia adelante. La verdad no sabía que decirles, aun no se sentía segura del todo. Había pasado demasiadas cosas en esos últimos meses de entrenamiento. - **¿Es realmente necesario contestar? **– le pregunto Karin intentado evadir la pregunta del peli-naranja. Todos se sentían bastante raros, el hecho de que la adolecente se negara a contar lo que había hecho los ponía nerviosos. - **¿No nos quieres contar porque es algo malo?** – le pregunto Rukia con seriedad.

Karin se centró en ver hacia adelante – **No, no exactamente **– respondió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Matsumoto se sentía como en un cementerio, tensión del lugar no terminaba de esparcirse – **Eehh… Karin ¡Pareces más madura y muy bonita desde la última vez que te vi!** – exclamo ella con una gota en la cabeza. Karin se sonrojo por el comentario al igual que Toushirou, que por cierto no sabía por qué lo hacía. – **A…arigatou** – agradeció ella con la cabeza abajo.

Ichigo se sentía ignorado por el hecho de que no le contestara. - **¿Sabes? No has contestado mi pregunta aun** – le insistió con falso enojo. Karin volvió su cuerpo hacia el para encararlo. Esto sorprendió un poco a los presentes. – **Escucha Ichigo, lo que haya hecho en la tienda me no es de incumbencia de nadie así que te pediré que dejes de insistir ya que lo único que conseguirás es enfurecerme y que tenga ganas de patear tu trasero** – termino de decir para luego voltearse al frente y caminar más rápido a casa.

Ichigo se quedó exasperado ante la contestación de su hermana, en realidad ella tenía razón, él es el que tenía menos derecho de meterse en su vida, pero no lo dejaría de hacer ya que ella era su hermana. – **Esa niña… está bien, ya dejare ese tema por la paz, lo bueno es que ya la encontramos, es lo único que importa** – exhalo diciendo. Rukia y los demás lo veían con una gota en la cabeza, era muy raro de su parte actuar con madurez.

Minutos más tarde…

-**Ya estoy en casa **– dijo Karin entrando a casa.

TUMTUMTUMTUM

Karin y los demás oyeron las pisadas fuertes de alguien - **¡HIJA! **– grito Isshin con lágrimas de cascada y brillo en los ojos. – **Ugghh… bueno ya que, hola viejo es bueno ver que no has cambiado** – le saludo ella con media sonrisa. Este salto del otro lado y abrazo con fuera a la adolecente. – **¡Te extrañamos mucho hija! **– lloriqueaba Isshin mientras frotaba su cara con la mejilla de Karin. La peli-negra ya no aguanto más la situación, odiaba los encuentros melosos de las personas.

PUNCH

Le soltó un golpe la chica en la quijada. - **¡No me gusta que me abracen demasiado!** – le grito con el puño levantado. Isshin se levantó frotándose la barbilla - **¡Rayos Karin eso dolió! ¡Eres demasiado fuerte! **– le reclamo su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -** ¿Otou-san? ¿Qué pasa?** – pregunto la voz de Yuzu que se acercaba a la puerta de entrada. Esta abrió los ojos de puro asombro – **E…¿Eres tu Karin?** – cuestionaba mientras la apuntaba con el índice. Karin sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hermana toda perpleja y lloriqueando – **Hai, sana y salva** – le contesto sonriendo aún más.

Yuzu sin importarle que a su hermana odiaba los encuentro meloso se lanzó a ella y la brazo fuertemente mientras lloraba en su hombro - **¡Baaaaakaaaa! ¡Te extrañe mucho y me moría de la preocupación por ti!** – gritaba mientras soltaba el llanto aún más fuerte. – **Jajajaja no te preocupes siempre estuve a salvo** – le aseguro acariciando la cabeza de si hermana que se aferraba a ella. Yuzu la soltó lentamente y luego le sonrió. - **¿Ya no te iras verdad? **– le pregunto temerosa aferrando su mano a la blusa de la chica.

Karin se extrañó por la pregunta de su hermana – **No, no me iré** – le respondió tomando su mano. Yuzu sonrió ampliamente y luego soltó un suspiro de alivio - **¡Bien! ¡Preparare una cena exquisita para todos!** – exclamo emocionada. – **Hai** – le contestaron todos.

La peli-negra subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha y después bajar a cenar. Se metió al baño y rápidamente se quitó la ropa, movió la llave del agua caliente de la cual empezó a salir vapor al instante. Karin giro su cara hacia el espejo grande del baño, y ahí estaba, en la parte media de la espalda, la marca que habría de cargar el resto de su vida.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

**Fiuuuu…. Termine el 5to capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que me tarde algo, ¡bueno si! ¡Me tarde mucho! Pero es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y los exámenes y no siempre tengo tiempo de escribir ajaja. **

**Bueno aquí, como pueden ver escribí cosas que a lo mejor no pueden entender y es que las iré contando conforme avancen los capítulos. El entrenamiento que recibió Karin también lo contare después, lo que les propuso Abaddon a los shinigamis y la marca de Karin en la espalda, todo será revelado conforme avance.**

**Hasta ahorita no tengo calculado cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, determino que serán bastantes… espero XD.**

**Bueno me despido y gracias a todos lo que lo están leyendo, me dan mucho apoyo y me animan a continuar. **


	6. ¿Quien soy?

CAPITULO 6: ¿Quién soy?

Karin seguía en la ducha mirando la marca en la parte media de su espalda. Se podía ver el decorado un tanto gótico. En medio era una luna con una estrella en seguida, la luna estaba rodeada por una especie de cadena que tenía espinas con un candado al centro, y un poco más arriba de la luna y la cadena hay un par de alas emplumadas que cubren un poco el símbolo. Cabe mencionar que el símbolo no era tan grande para tener ese montón de detalles.

-**Siggghhh… espero que no se note demasiado** – rogaba la peli-negra con una mueca. Karin se siguió enjabonando el cuerpo y se puso un shampoo con olor a lavandas. – _A lo mejor puedo decir que es un tatuaje _– pensó. - _¡No! ¡Ichigo me mataría!_ – se dijo con un aura negra rodeándola. – **Sera mejor que lo mantenga oculto los mas que pueda** – murmuro ya enjuagándose.

-**¡Kariiiin! ¡La cena está servida! **– gritó Yuzu desde la escalera. La peli-negra la escucho y se apresuró con la ducha. – **¡Iré en unos minutos!** –. Karin salió del baño y fue directo al closet. - **¿Qué me pondré ahora?** – murmuro viendo todo su guardarropa. Tomo una blusa negra un poco holgada con pequeños cuadros multicolores que iban en forma diagonal y horizontal, luego unos shorts de mezclilla con decorados descocidos, el pelo solo se lo cepillo y se lo dejo suelto, luego bajo a cenar.

-**Siento la tardanza** – se disculpó llegando a la mesa. – **¡Hai¡ Ya está servido, siéntate a cenar** – le indico su hermana. Karin no espero un segundo más y se sentó a cenar con todos reunidos. – **Me alegro que estés en casa onee-chan** – dijo Yuzu dirigiéndose a Karin. La peli-negra se le quedo viendo y luego sonrió – **A mí también **-.

Toushirou que se sentaba en seguida de ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse - _¿¡Pero qué demonios me pasa!_ – pensó agitado. Éste no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, lo que provoco un enrojecimiento mucho más grande en sus mejillas, ya que ella llevaba unos shorts cortos y el cabello y su piel estaban húmedos. Matsumoto no paso por alto el sonrojo de su capitán y lo quiso tomar el pelo – **Taichoo~ ¿Tiene fiebre?** – le pregunto canturreando y sonriendo. Toushirou la volteo a ver con mirada asesina, él sabía lo que ella planeaba.

-**N… no me pasa nada** – contesto muy sonrojado. Karin lo volteo a ver con interés – **Matsumoto tiene razón Toushirou, tu cara parece que va a estallar** – El capitán se atraganto con la comida ante la cercanía de la peli-negra. – **Coff... cofff…**- tosía el peli-gris. Karin se levantó en seguida y le proporciono unas palmadas en la espalda, eso ayudo a que él se desahogara. – **¿Te encuentras bien?** – le pregunto Karin con una sonrisa. Este al voltearla a ver se puso como un tomate, como la blusa era un poco holgada podía ver una pequeña porción de su pecho – **Es… ¡Estoy bien! **– exclamo enderezándose en la silla. – **Jajaja… estas muy raro hoy Toushirou** – se burló la chica volviéndose a sentar. El capitán solo oculto su rostro con el tazón de comida – **No se dé qué me hablas** –.

Karin sonrió con diversión por los gestos de su amigo - **Nee… onee-chan **– le llamo Yuzu, la peli-negra la volteo a ver –** Dime** – Yuzu parecía nerviosa ya que se empezó a restregar las manos una con la otra, Karin se extrañó con la reacción de su hermana - **¿Pasa algo?** – le pregunto con preocupación. Yuzu levanto la mirada sorprendida – **¿Eh? ¡Iee! No, nada** – contesto con un leve sonrojo. La adolecente la siguió mirando con preocupación – **Es solo que… bueno…quería saber… donde…¿¡Donde te conseguiste ese cambio de look!** – grito ella con la cara roja.

-**¿Eh? **– pronuncio Karin desconcertada. Yuzu empezó a agitar los brazos y a hablar nerviosamente - **¡Es que tú llegaste emm… tan bonita y pues yo…!**- balbuceaba la castaña si poder poner en orden lo que quería decir. Karin la seguía viendo con el mismo gesto – **Siiihhggggg… ya se a lo que te refieres** – resoplo la chica. Yuzu levanto la mirada para ver a su hermana. Los demás también estaban interesados en el cambio de apariencia de la hermana Kurosaki.

-**Yo también quiero saber por qué el cambio de** **look** – opino Matsumoto levantando los palillos. Karin la vio de reojo al igual que los demás. Ésta dejo el palto sobre la mesa – **Bueno… digamos que se incluyó en el paquete** – contesto con una media sonrisa y mirando hacia la mesa.

-**No entiendo que nos quieres decir** – dijo Ichigo con la ceja fruncida. Karin solo siguió viendo hacia abajo – **Es que… si lo digo tendría que decir todo lo que hice en la tienda de Urahara, y eso es lo que no quiero** – explico con cierto berrinche. – **No seas ridícula Karin-chan, no te diremos nada, además todos los shinigamis aquí presentes hemos pasado por algo similar, incluyendo a tu padre, pero excluyendo a Yuzu** – le trato de animar Matsumoto. Karin no podía negar lo que había dicho la guapa shinigami.

-**Cr…creo que tienes razón** –

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Hace algunos meses…

Karin POV

-**No te veo lo suficientemente concentrada Karin** – me reprocho la morena.

Eso ya lo sabía, no me gustaba que me lo recordaran – **Debes de mantener el control de tus movimientos** – me dijo sonriendo con malicia. Odiaba cuando me daban órdenes y me recordaban lo que no tenía que hacer. – **Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo** – le dije como una forma de justificar mi falta de fuerza. Pude observar como torció el gesto de enfado – **Demonios… esto va a doler** – susurre afligida.

Salí volando unos, ¿cuantos serian? ¿Diez metro? Yoruichi me había pateado en el estómago y me estampe contra una roca gigante. – **Anggg… ha… ha…**- trate de respirar normalmente, pero ella me había sacado el aire por completo. Se acercó a mí con ese paso triunfante que odio tanto - **¿Te…dolió? ¿Quieres que sea más delicada?** – me pregunto burlándose de mí. – _¡Mierda!_ –.

Me levante rápidamente y utilice mi pierna para poder derribarla, ella por supuesto lo esquivo de un salto, en realidad… solo quería que se alejara de mí. - **¡No huyas!** – le grite poniéndome de pie. Yoruichi se giró hacia a mí - **¿Quién está huyendo?** – me dijo con una risita que colmaba mi paciencia. Pude sentir mi sangre hervir en mi cara – **Ya… cierra la boca y a pelear** – le conteste con mi mejor sonrisa, esas que retuercen de coraje.

-**¡JA! Pareces muy segura de vencerme **– odiaba cuando lo decía de esa manera, entendía su significado, me llamaba débil e incompetente. – **Sera mejor que cuides tu espalda, puedes… necesitar una después** – le dije volviendo a sonreír. Note la diversión en su mirada, ella parecía como si estuviera tratando con un niño que quiere un caramelo. – **Si quieres puedes empezar ¿O quieres que espere a que comience a nevar en este desierto?** – le dije de manera tajante.

Fiiiiisshhhhh

Al instante Yoruichi desapareció de mi vista – _Hmpp… con que combate con shunpo_ – pensé mientras buscaba por todas las direcciones. - _¡Ah!_ –

TUDDDDD

La detuve en el momento indicado, apareció a treinta cm de mí tratando de atacarme con una patada en la nuca, eso sin duda me habría dejado adolorida durante días, sin contar que me noquearía al instante - **¿Qué pasa Yoruichi-san? ¿Muy lenta como para pegarme?** – Ella se alejó de mi sonriendo como siempre – **Puedes estar orgullosa porque has detenido uno de mis golpes** – pude percibir como hizo énfasis en la palabra "uno". En realidad no me importo, uno es mejor que nada.

Use shunpo y me dirigí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude, pero ahora utilice otro método, de manera zigzag. La trate de rodear por todos los lados sin golpearla, necesitaba que se distrajera ya que cada vez que usaba shunpo mi velocidad aumentaba drásticamente. Estuve alrededor de ella un minuto sin golpearla - _¡Aquí!_ - Yoruichi se había distraído con una de mis sombras o estelas, no desperdicie la oportunidad y la ataque.

PUNCH

-_¡Sí! _– le di justo en la espalda con mi pie y salió volando unos 3 metros, suficiente para mí como para empezar a alardear. Di una vuelta en el aire y luego caí con el pie derecho en el suelo. Pude ver como ella se levantaba y salía de estar incrustada en el suelo. – **¿¡Te consigo la espalda de una vez!** – le grite burlándome. Ella se limitó a sonreír colmilludamente.

Fin Karin POV.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

-**¡Sugueeeee! **– Exclamo Matsumoto con la mano en las mejillas - **¡Lograste golpear a la "Diosa del shunpo"! **– agrego emocionada. Karin solo asintió con un pequeño tic en la ceja – **Sip** – contesto. Ichigo miraba con impresión a su hermana, no se imaginada que ella fuera tan fuerte. En realidad nunca pensó que su hermana estaría en ese tipo de situación.

-**Nee… Karin** – articulo el peli-naranja mirando hacia su taza de té. Karin se volvió hacia el - **¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir…con más fuerza tu energía espiritual?** – pregunto sin dejar de ver hacia la taza. Karin lo observo callada por un minuto, luego giro su mirada hacia la mesa – **En realidad… fue más o menos cuando entre a la preparatoria** – contesto con la mirada pérdida. Ichigo la volteo frunciendo los ojos.

_Flashback_

-**¡Muy bien todas! ¡No olviden que mañana tenemos entrenamiento a la misma hora**! – aviso Karin con entusiasmo. - **¡Hai!** – contesto el equipo de chicas. Karin se despidió y fue hacia las regaderas, se duchó, puso las ropas y luego se fue.

-**Sigghh…. Qué bien se siente una ducha después de entrenar dos horas** – exhalo la chica estirando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Siempre que transitaba por esa calle se acordaba de Toushirou, como solían a veces ver el atardecer y comer crepas. – **Jajaja…** - se rio al recordar. – _Ya quiero volver a ver a todos de nuevo_ – pensó deteniéndose para mirar el rojo atardecer.

Karin sintiendo nostalgia y bajo hacia aquel lugar, sentía muchas ganas de recordar los buenos momentos con sus amigos. Sin dejar que nada distrajera sus pensamientos miro hacia el infinito cielo teñido de varios tonos, pensando que habría una posibilidad de que deseo de cumpliera – **Pffttt… que tonta** – se dijo dándose la vuelta.

BOOOOOOMMMMM

GRUAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH

Karin se volvió inmediatamente en el momento que sintió el estruendo y el gran rugido, sus ojos se ensancharon del miedo - _¡HOLLOW! _– pensó sin poder moverse. Un hollow había aparecido ante ella, era enorme, aparentaba tener el tamaño de un menos grande. - _¡Demonios! ¿Qué hago?_ – Se decía con miedo – _Si corro él lo notara y de seguro me persigue_ – retrocedió atemorizada.

GRUAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH

En eso el hollow se giró y noto la presencia de la peli-negra – **Mnn… Grrajaja una chica, son las más deliciosas** _- ¡Mierda!_ – susurro mientras salía corriendo. – **Ha…ha…ha…ha…**- respiraba agitadamente mientras corría. El hollow no tardo en bloquear su salida – _Kuso, no puedo escapar_ – pensó agitada.

-**Que alma tan deliciosa me he encontrado** – dijo riéndose de manera desquiciada. Karin se sobresaltó, no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, de lo contrario sería devorada en un instante. Detestaba ese sentimiento, sentirse débil e incapaz de manejar la situación.

GRUAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH

El hollow se acercó a ella de un salto y trato de atraparla con su gran mano, pero la chica era ágil y salto a un lado esquivándolo – **JAJAJAJAJA…**-se rio el gigante monstruo – **No creas que puedes escapar de mi** – le dijo volviéndole a sonreír. Karin salió corriendo al lado opuesto lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-**¡Grrajajaja! ¡Te atrape! **– se burló el hollow. La había agarrado de una pierna y la subió mientras colgaba de cabeza. - **¡SUELTAME! ¡MIERDA DEJAME IR! **– le gritaba con fuerza la pelinegra mientras lo trataba de patear con su pierna libre.

El hollow sonrió divertido, era como el niño que dejaba aletear a la mariposa en sus manos antes de encajarle el alfiler. - **¡SUELTAME!** – le volvió a gritar histéricamente. El hollow llevo una de sus manos hacia el cuerpo de la chica.

-_Es mi fin_ -

Los ojos de Karin se dilataron de horror, luego…solo sintió como se la tragaba la oscuridad.

SWWIIFFFFFFF

SLAASSHHHH

SMAASSHHH

SPLAAATT

Unos instantes pasaron y Karin abrió los ojos, pero ahora se encontraba tirada en el suelo… en medio de un charco de sangre. Sus ojos casi se salen de orbita y su corazón casi explota dentro de su pecho. Miro sus manos, manchadas de sangre y miro alrededor, el cuerpo irreconocible… un bulto… que alguna vez fue hollow. No lograba recordar nada, Karin se sentía desorientada y perdida.

-**C…como…es…que…q…que paso…yo…** – decía al borde de la locura. Restregó sus manos en la ropa y en el suelo tratando de liberar sus manos de ese brillante tinte carmesí. Estaba demasiado aturdida – **Yo…¿Qué…que hice? **– se cuestionó mirando de nuevo sus manos y apretándolas en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor tratando de encontrar una razón lógica para lo que acababa de pasar.

- _¿Yo hice esto?_ – pensó volviendo a ver sus manos con rastros de sangre. No pudo resistir más, el cansancio y la frustración la venció provocándole un desmayo inevitable. No quería quedarse ahí inconsciente – **No... pue...do…**- lograba articular con esfuerzo. Su vista se nublaba cada vez más y sus músculos ya no respondían a su cerebro – **No…yo… debo** – decía de nuevo.

Una sombra cubrió su rostro, Karin no pudo distinguir bien el rostro, definitivamente era un persona.

-**Vas a estar bien… por ahora** –

El sueño la venció y la inconciencia se apodero de su cuerpo.

_Fin del flashback_

-**¿Karin? **–

-**¡Karin**! – Esta se sobresaltó - **¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?** – Pregunto desorientada, Ichigo la miro de mala gana – **Estabas contándonos algo y de repente te quedaste callada** – le recordó. Karin seguía algo aturdida por el recuerdo – **Yo…lo siento…lo olvide** – mintió con nerviosismo.

Los presentes soltaron un resoplido de decepción…menos Toushirou. No sabía exactamente lo que habrá pasado por la cabeza de la peli-negra para que mintiera, pero estaba seguro de que no era algo bueno…al menos no como para ocultarlo.

-**Ya estoy satisfecha y estoy algo cansada, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir** – anuncio la peli-negra levantándose en seguida. **-¿Eh? Pero nee-chan acabas de llegar, queremos hablar contigo un poco más** – protesto Yuzu con cara de borreguito. Karin la miro con pena – **Mañana, te lo prometo** – acordó con una sonrisa. Yuzu inflo los cachetes – **Está bien** -.

-**Yo también me voy a dormir** – dijo Ichigo levantándose de la mesa, Rukia lo siguió – **Buenas noches** – dijo ya yéndose. – **Esperen… ¿Dónde dormirán Matsumoto-san y Toushirou ahora que esta Karin?** – pregunto Ichigo con la ceja levantada. Al peli-gris le salió una vena en la frente – **Hitsugaya-taicho, para ti Kurosaki** – le advirtió mirándolo con desprecio. – **Bueno, Matsumoto-san dormirá conmigo y… pues… Hitsugaya-kun… ettoo… en la habitación de Karin** – le informo Yuzu nerviosa.

Los tonos de la cara de Ichigo cambiaron de rojo a morado -**¿¡NANIIIII! **– exclamo enojado. - **¡Eso jamás! ¿En qué estás pensando? **– le cuestiono a Yuzu. La castaña se asustó con la reacción de su hermano. – **Eh…¿Sucede algo malo?** – le pregunto nerviosa. A Ichigo le salió una enorme vena en la frente -**¿¡ALGO MALO! ¡SI! ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE METER A TOUCHIROU EN EL CUARTO DE KARIN! **– le gritaba a la pequeña Yuzu.

-**Cálmate Ichigo-kun, no pasa nada, solo dormirán en la misma habitación** – le aseguro Matsumoto con la cara relajada, pero por dentro estaba que explotaba de la risa. - **¿¡QUE ME CALME! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALMA TU…**-

PUNCH

No logro articular una palabras más, Rukia le había propinado un puñetazo en el estómago y le saco todo el aire dejándolo inconsciente.

-**Eres muy ruidoso** – le dijo la peli-negra mientras subía al cuarto jalándolo de los brazos.

Yuzu se sorprendió de la fuerza de la shinigami – **L…Lo go…golpeo y…y lo…lle... lleva ca…cargando** – dijo nerviosa. – **Sii~ a eso le llamo amor del bueno** – bromeo Matsumoto ya sacando su risa.

A Toushirou le dejaron completamente fuera de discusión, bueno… en realidad una parte de él no se quería meter en la discusión – _Me…estoy… haciendo un pervertido_ – se dijo con la cara sonrojada.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

-**Tan siquiera sabes cómo es ella** – pregunto Nene con un tic en el ojo. – **Negativo** – contesto Silver cruzado de brazos con la misma cara inexpresiva. - **¡¿NAAANIIII?** – grito Yami hecha una furia. Nene puso una mueca de pesadez – _No otra vez_ – pensó con cansancio.

-**¡COMO QUE NO SABES COMO ES LA CHICA! **– le cuestionó poniéndose en frente del peli-plateado. Este le miro con enfado – **No, Abaddon-sama me dio solo describió cosas muy generales acerca de su aspecto, no me son suficientes como para encontrarla** – le respondió cerrando los ojos.

Hiromu se acercó a los dos peleadores – **Bueno, bueno, no importa iremos a preguntarle mañana **– trato de calmarlos. Yami lo miro molesta - **¿Por qué no vamos ahora mismo?** – pregunto con fuego en los ojos. -**¿Qué? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verlo?** – le bromeo Hiromu. Yami sonrió con locura - **¿Acaso quieres morir?~ **- le dijo más como una advertencia que como una pregunta, Hiromu sudo frio.

-**De todos modos, mañana empezaremos a buscar** – aviso Silver recostándose en el sillón. - **¿Qué tipo de interés crees que tenga el amo con esa chica? **– pregunto Hiromu acercándose a la chimenea. – **No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea será mejor no entrometernos demasiado** – advirtió Nene con la mirada hacia fuera de la ventana.

Yami sonrió -**Si llega a ser un estorbo…no dudare en matarla jaja** –.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Karin entro a su habitación, estaba bastante cansada pero no tenía ganas de dormir, solo era cansancio emocional había recordado muchas cosas. Quería por un momento estar libre de cualquier preocupación. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

Sssssss….(sonido del viento)

-**Que hermoso está el cielo **– murmuro con una sonrisa – _Quisiera que mi vida estuviera igual de tranquila que ese cielo _– pensó con un poco de tristeza.

Toc. Toc

Karin se sorprendió y cerro la ventana de golpe – **Ah…si ¿Quién es?** – pregunto acercándose a la puerta. – **Emm…Toushirou** – contestaron del otro lado. La peli-negra se extrañó - _¿Toushirou?_ – Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara de capitán de la décima división. - **¿Qué pasa Toushirou? Pasa…**- le invito la chica. El peli-gris se sonrojo un poco y después entro. – **Emm…**- dudaba en decir el muchacho.

-**¿Qué sucede Toushirou? ¿Algo ocurrió? **– le pregunto un poco preocupada. Este se dio la vuelta para encarar a la chica – **Bueno… los demás…decidieron que yo… dor…dormiría aquí **– respondió con la cara tan roja que se podía ver en la oscuridad. Karin se exalto – **Do…¿Dormir…tu…aquí?** – preguntaba sin creer. El peli-gris asintió sin decir una palabra. Karin se puso tan roja como un tomate - **¿¡TU VAS A DORMIR CONMIGO! ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA! **– pensó toda nerviosa.

-**Pero…si quieres…puedo dormir en la sala** – le ofreció el chico. La peli-negra levanto la mirada algo sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo – **Eh…n…no está bien solo…dame un minuto, sacare un futón** – le dijo dándose la vuelta para ir al closet. Karin fue por el futón y unas mantas a su closet - **¿Necesitas ayuda? **– Karin dio un brinco de sorpresa y sin querer tumbo una tabla que sostenía las mantas, estas iban a caer encima de la chica.

- **¡Cuidado!** – Toushirou se abalanzo sobre Karin para que no le cayeran las pesadas mantas y la tabla. – **Iteee…**- murmuro la peli-negra sobándose la cabeza. - **¿Te lastimaste?** – le pregunto el capitán algo adolorido ya que le había caído la tabla en la cabeza. – **No, estoy bien** – respondió ella.

Karin, al igual que Hitsugaya abrieron los ojos como platos. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una posición bastante embarazosa. Las caras de ambos estaban muy cerca y sus respiraciones chocaban, el pecho de Karin se encontraba en contacto con el de Toushirou, las piernas de él estaban encima de las caderas de ella, los brazos de él, sin querer aprisionaban los de ella, los jadeos de sorpresa de los dos hacia que se mesclaran sus alientos.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, no podían, una trampa puesta por el imponente destino…y de la cual parecían no poder escapar. Karin sentía el grande cuerpo de él sobre ella, eso la sofocaba y la dejaba sin aliento, mientras que él, sobre el delicado y sedoso cuerpo de ella, parecía hacer dejar de latir su corazón mientras llenaba su cuerpo de sed.

-**To…emm…**- trataba de decir la chica, pero las palabras no le salían, se callaban con la cercanía de sus cuerpos. – **T…Toushirou…ettoo…¿Po…podrías le…levantarte?** – le pidió Karin haciendo su cara a un lado para poder evitar la mirada de él. Toushirou se sonrojo ante la posición, podía ver su blanco cuello que era cubierto por unos cuantos cabellos, también podía ver al sonrojo que decoraba las delgadas mejillas de ella. – **No…no sé si podre** – le respondió con un jadeo. - _¿Eh?_ – Karin se quedó helada – **A…¿Acaso es… estas bromeando?** – le pregunto con la cara llena de pánico.

Toushirou tampoco supo porque dijo eso, sabía que podía levantarse pero…no quería hacerlo, esa esencia de ella que lo atraía tanto, lo volvía loco - **Yo…¿Te parece una broma?** – le dijo colocándose sobre ella pero sin aplastar su cuerpo. La peli-negra se exalto – **No… se…que…¿Toushirou? **– preguntaba con nerviosismo. Ella jamás se había sentido así, confundida, ansiosa, exaltada y nerviosa porque alguien estuviera sobre ella… en realidad nunca había estado en ese tipo de situación.

-**Q…quiero que te… quites** – le ordeno ella aun con pánico en los ojos. Toushirou parecía estar en trance, el aroma, la piel y su cuerpo lo hacían perder la conciencia, el espacio y el tiempo – **Yo…a ti…Karin** – dijo trabándose ante la presión. Karin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - _¿Qué?_ – no encontraba una forma de salir de esa situación, en la cual no estaba del todo cómoda, no le gustaba sentirse nerviosa.

Toushirou se fue acercando al rostro de ella para poder sentir su aliento. Ella al sentir la cercanía de su cara utilizo las manos para alejarle el rostro, pero Toushirou reacciono y atrapo sus muñecas con las manos, las cuales coloco a cada lado de la cabeza. - **¡To…Toushi…**- no pudo decir nada más.

Sus labios fueron sellados por la boca de él. Las pupilas de Karin se dilataron de la impresión, no podía creerlo… ¡¿Toushirou la estaba besando?

-**Mmm…mfff…**- trataba de liberarse la chica, pero era inútil él era más fuerte en ese momento y estaba acabando con todas sus fuerzas.

Por otro lado Toushirou sintió su autocontrol caer por los suelo, no había nada más que ella y el en ese momento, ya nada le importaba, si lo mataban podía morir en ese mismo instante y no lamentar nada. – **Mmnn…mfff…ha…ha**- trataba de respirar la peli-negra. Hitsugaya abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Karin.

Se levantó instantáneamente y se pegó a la pared con la cara al rojo vivo – **Yo…yo…**-decía tratando de encontrar una bueno escusa pero…¡NO ENCONTRABA UNA BUENA RAZON! – **Yo…emm…¿Lo siento?** – dijo por fin con la cara fuera de serie.

Karin seguía sin creerlo, ella esperaba una buen razón de su parte, un…no se…tal vez…un "te quiero" como suelen decir los chicos después de un beso pero…¿¡UN "LO SIENTO"! ¿Es lo mejor que podía decir? La peli-negra parecía que iba a explotar de la furia, se levantó con la mirada sombría - **¿Lo siento? ¿Es el mejor pretexto que te pudiste encontrar para aprovecharte de la situación?** – le reclamaba, sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho.

Toushirou sintió las dolorosas palabras de ella, como si le quemaran al salir de su boca. – **Yo…no quise…¡Karin yo!…a ti…**- tartamudeaba diciendo cosas sin sentido. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, su cobardía, no se la podía quitar de encima. Sabía que estaban prohibidas las relaciones de shinigamis con humanos ¿Por qué había hecho esto más difícil? – **Vayamos a dormir Karin** – finalizo diciendo.

Karin pudo escuchar un "crack" en su pecho, sintió arder sus ojos y una ira incontrolable se apodero de ella – **Es…¡Todo tuyo!** – le grito aventándole una almohada y saliendo del cuarto. La peli-negra salió corriendo de la casa y se fue hacia la calle, no tenía rumbo fijo y eso era lo que menos le importaba. Toushirou se dio cuenta del error tan grave que había cometido - **¡Imbecil!** – se dijo enojado. Salió corriendo tras Karin, no quería que desapareciera de nuevo, no de su lado otra vez.

-**Ha…ha…ha…ha…-** jadeaba Karin por correr tanto, no sabía dónde estaba todo estaba oscuro y las luces de los faroles no ayudaban mucho. Karin volvió a recordar el beso, era gentil y suave, pero también doloroso y cruel. - **¡Idiota!** – exclamo al aire.

-**Tienes razón, me merezco que me llames así** – dijo una voz por detrás. Ella se volvió rápidamente y se encontró con la cara del peli-gris. No pudo evitar ser despectiva con el - **¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes…a burlarte de mí? **– le cuestiono irónicamente. El la miro con tristeza – **Sabes que yo no haría eso** – le respondió en voz baja.

-**Ya no sé qué creer** – dijo con amargura, se sentía muy lastimada y humillada. – **Por favor **– le suplico Toushirou acercándose a ella. Karin retrocedió instintivamente. Él se detuvo ante su reacción – **A…a lo mejor me tendrás miedo, no te culpo, me tendrás odio, y por eso…tampoco te culpo, pero por favor…déjame explicarte** – le rogo con la mirada contraída del arrepentimiento.

Karin se tensó ante la mirada tan agobiada del peli-gris - **¿Ex…explicarme?** – pregunto incrédula. Toushirou asintió. La peli-negra acepto asintiendo también. – **Explícame…adelante** – le insistió en seguir. El capitán tomo aire y trato de relajar su cuerpo – **Yo…emm…cuando te dije…"lo siento"… no era una pretexto…yo en realidad… estaba buscando una forma de que… emm…**- el chico se trababa, estaba muy nervioso y tenso por el ambiente tan poco casual. – **No…soy muy bueno…hablando de estos temas** – confeso con una sonrisa.

-**¿Eh?** – Karin no entendía las reacciones del muchacho. – **En realidad…quisiera saber qué es lo que pensaste…del…beso** – le pidió saber Hitsugaya. La peli-negra se quedó petrificada, no hallaba que hacer ni que decir, juraba que era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese tipo de situación – **Emm…yo…bu…bueno, me sorprendió bastante yo…nunca pensé que harías algo como eso** – respondió poniéndose roja. Toushirou se sonrojo ante el comentario – **Creo que yo tampoco sabía que sería capaz de hacer tal cosa** – confeso con una media sonrisa.

-**Toushirou…**- Karin se sentía atraída por él, no podía negarlo, se conocían desde que ella era pequeña, hasta este momento no se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia el eran más que de una vieja amistad, bueno, en realidad no sabía lo que sentía por el. – **Te quiero** – Karin se quedó hecha hielo - _¿Qué?_ – no podía creerlo ¿La quería? Pero ¿Cómo ella a el? Lo volteo a ver a los ojos y sostuvo su mirada – **Pero…no te quiero como a una amiga…yo…te quiero…como…**-

-**¿Qué están haciendo? **-

Los dos dieron un brinco de sorpresa, voltearon rápidamente – **Les pregunte ¿Qué hacen aquí? **– volvió a repetir, aparentemente era un policía a cargo de vigilar la zona. A la chica parecía que se le saldría el corazón por la boca – **No estábamos haciendo nada** – le dijo Toushirou tranquilamente. Karin lo vio de reojo y se sonrojo – **Ha…hai no estábamos… haciendo nada, ya nos íbamos a casa **– aseguro ella.

-**Bien, vuelvan a sus casas** – les mandó el policía. Ellos asintieron sin rechistar.

Karin y Toushirou se fueron caminando a casa en la cálida noche, había un silencio sepulcral entre ellos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar - _¡Demonios! ¡Odio estos silencios incomodos!_ – pensaba Karin nerviosa.

Flashback

– _Te quiero –_

– _Pero…no te quiero como a una amiga…yo…te quiero…como…-_

_Fin del flashback_

_BATHUMM BATHUMM_

La peli-negra podía escuchar como su corazón se salía de control - _¡Mierda! Si sigue latiendo así se oirá hasta el otro lado del mundo_ – se dijo agitada.

-**Yo… no termine de decírtelo** – Karin fijo la vista en el peli-gris. – **Emm... **– ella no hallaba que decir, como hace un momento, seguía sin creer lo que escucho. Fijo su mirada hacia delante – **No entendí lo que quisiste decir con eso de que no me quieres como amiga** – le dijo Karin muy directa – **No me gusta estar con rodeos…así que directo al punto** – continuo diciendo deteniéndose de caminar.

Toushirou también se detuvo, y el silencio reino de nuevos, lo único que escuchaban era el latir de sus propios corazones queriendo salir de sus pechos. Toushirou sostenía la mirada de Karin, y ella la suya. El corazón de el latía con más fuerza al ver el rostro de la persona que lo confundía tanto.

-**No sé qué me pasa** – articuló con la mirada sombría. Karin no entendió lo que quiso decir – **Si no sabes tu…¿Crees que yo lo sabré?** – le quiso dar a entender. De nuevo Toushirou se quedó callado, dejando que el silencio se apoderara de la situación. - _¿Por qué no hablas?_ – la peli-negra estaba empezando a temblar del enojo. El la miro un vez más – **Escucha, en realidad no sé lo que siento, cuando estoy junto a ti me siento muy bien y relajado pero también me pongo nervioso y a veces no sé qué decir ¿De acuerdo? ¡¿ESO QUERIAS ESCUCHAR?** – le respondió agitadamente.

Karin lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos del desconcierto – **¿Nervioso? ¿Pero por qué? Nos conocemos desde hace cinco años** – le decía la chica sin encontrar un significado a lo que decía. – **¿El beso también tiene que ver con eso de que te sientes nervioso a mi lado? **– le pregunto con una pequeña venita en la frente.

El solo se limitó a asentir – **Supongo que lo que sucedió fue por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado ¿No crees?** – dijo ella rascándose la cabeza. Toushirou la miro con sorpresa – _Si le digo que no…la confundiré mas, no quiero que piense que soy un aprovechado y no puedo expresarle mis sentimientos aun, tampoco quisiera que pensara que el beso fue un error_ – pensó afligido.

-**Si…creo que fue una…especie de accidente** – se trató de justificar mirando hacia otro lado. Karin sonrió complacida – _Que bueno, pensé que por esa tontería nos quedaríamos sin amistad _– se dijo en un suspiro mental. – **No quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe por ese accidente **– le dijo Karin tomándolo del hombro. Toushirou le sonrió complacido y bajo la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

-**Vamos a casa, han de estar enojados por habernos ido a la calle tan noche** – dijo Karin con una gota en la nuca. Toushirou la siguió sin cometer nada mas – _Espero poder decírtelo algún día_ -

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

-**Nee…Kaarriiin~ ¿Me acompañas de compras?** – le pedía Matsumoto con la cara de borreguito. Karin tenía un tic en la ceja, Matsumoto sabia claramente que a Karin no le gustaba ir de compras como a las otras chicas, se consideraba… sencilla y practica.

-**Sabes que no me gusta ir de compras ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Yuzu?** – le contesto tratando de liberar sus piernas de los brazos de Matsumoto. La mujer soltó una cascada de lágrimas de sus ojos - **¡Yuzu me dijo que está ocupada con los labores de la casa y que te preguntara a ti! ¡Tú no estás ocupada!** – le reclamo ella. A Karin la rodeo una aura de inconformidad – **N… ¡No me gusta ir de compras! **– exclamo ahora haciendo más esfuerzo en liberarse, pero la mujer tenía brazos de cadenas cuando se proponía algo.

-**Tengo un idea, si me acompañas de compras hare cualquier cosa que me pidas** – le dijo tratando de convencerla. Karin la escucho atentamente, le parecía muy beneficioso - **¿Lo que yo quiera?** – le pregunto con a la ceja levantada y una media sonrisa. Matsumoto se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de la peli-negra – **S…si** – respondió con una gota en la cabeza.

-**Que dices ¿Me llevaras de compras?** – le insistió la mujer. Karin sonrió dichosa – **Sip, pero a cambio me tendrás que hacer un favor **–dijo mirándola colmilludamente. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la mujer nerviosa. - **Llévame a la Sociedad de Almas** – le respondió sonriendo ampliamente. Matsumoto se quedó helada - **¿¡QUE! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! **– exclamo sudando frio y moviendo las manos en señal de negativa. Karin cruzo los brazos con falso enojo – **Hmmpp… entonces no te llevare de compras ni te enseñare las mejores tiendas de ropa en Karakura** – la intento engatusar la peli-negra.

Matsumoto casi llora – **No es justo** – lloriqueo la mujer. Karin le sonrió malignamente – **¿No te lo han dicho? La vida no es justa** – dijo con la misma sonrisa. La shinigami inflo los cachetes y luego soltó el aire en un resoplido – **Está bien, te llevare… a la Sociedad de Almas** – acato Matsumoto dándose por vencida, su pasión por las comprar podía más que su deber como Shinigami. - **¡Yes!** – exclamo la peli-negra en señal de victoria. – **Te llevare a las mejores tiendas de la ciudad jajaja** – decía con emoción Karin. – **Ha…hai** – Matsumoto sentía que iba a ser asesinada por cierta persona llamada Hitsugaya Toushirou. – **Esto es lo peoorrr~** - lloro la mujer.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

**Hoooooolaaaaaa! Jajaj espero que les haya gustado este cap. ¡Al fin pude poner algo de romance entre Toushirou y Karin! Pero esto no se queda así, muchos problemas se acercan con eso de que Karin quiere ir a la Sociedad de Almas o. **

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y…¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Xd**


	7. Una salida entretenida

CAPITULO 7: Una salida entretenida

-**Kyaaaaa~ me encanta ir de compras** – grito Matsumoto con emoción. Karin solo venía detrás de ella con un aura negra rodeándola – _Compras… ¡Puaghh!_ – pensó con enojo. La peli-negra sabía que tenía que hacer eso si quería ir a la Sociedad de Almas, un día de compras no era nada con el hecho de poder ir a ese lugar que tanto ansiaba conocer. – **Espero que cumplas lo que prometiste Matsumoto-san** – le advirtió la chica con la ceja levantada. Matsumoto la miro con falso enojo – **Si, si ya lo sé, te lo prometí** – le aseguro sonriéndole con ganas.

Karin soltó un resoplido cansado – **Que flojera** – susurro mirando al cielo.

– _Te quiero –_

Karin abrió los ojos exaltada, había recordado lo que le dijo Toschiro la noche anterior, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo al extremo – **D-debo de dejar de pensar en esas tonterías** – se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. - **¿De qué tonterías hablas Karin?** – le pregunto la peli-naranja acercándose a ella. Karin se sorprendió y dio un salto hacia atrás – **E-en n-nada** – contesto nerviosa. No quería decirle nada a la shinigami porque sabía que su boca era como una tumba…pero profanada. – **Mmm… ¿Es que no me tienes confianza?** – le pregunto con los ojos lagrimeados. Karin torció el gesto un tanto incomoda – **No** – respondió secamente.

A Matsumoto le salió una vena en la frente – **Hmmp… no importa** – dijo volteando la cara. Karin no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero ese tema de conversación era demasiando vergonzoso para ella como para contárselo a la persona menos discreta del planeta. – **Sighh…**- exhalo la peli-negra con cansancio. - **¡Karin-chan! ¡Quiero entrar a esa tienda primero!** – grito la mujer apuntando hacia el lugar. La chica la miro con pesadez – **Adelante** – le indico con las manos – **Yo te sigo** – aseguro poniendo una falsa sonrisa.

Matsumoto entro brincando a la tienda, literalmente – **Sugoiii~ ¡Hay muchas ropa aquí! ¡Y en oferta! **– exclamaba toda asombrada. Karin no puso evitar soltar una risita, la mujer parecía una niña que iba a recibir su primer regalo. –** Nee~ Karin-chan ¿Me ayudas a escoger la ropa? **– le pregunto con cara de borreguito tierno. A la chica le salió una gota en la nuca – **N-no se mucho acerca de modas** – le confeso con la cara sonrojada. Matsumoto se quedó de piedra - **¡No es posible!** – le grito dejando a la pobre chica en shock.

-**¿Eres una chica o qué? **– le criticaba enfadada. Karin la miro con miedo – **P-pues si… pero nunca me había interesado por esas cosas antes** – le contesto con nerviosismo. La shinigami se cruzó de brazos – **Esto es un emergencia, necesitamos comprarte ropa con urgencia** – dijo con la mano en la barbilla. Karin se quedó helada - **¿¡Crees que soy una muñeca que puedes andar vistiendo a tu antojo!** – le reclamo fuera de sus casillas. La peli-naranja la miro de reojo – **Si **–. La adolecente la miro con perplejidad - _¿Q-que dijo?_ – la pobre se sentía cansada y sin fuerzas para discutir.

-**Escucha Karin-chan** – susurro tomando el rostro de la chica – **Tal vez no te haya quedado claro, pero desde el momento en que naciste fuiste bendecida con el hecho de ser una mujer, así que como mujer te tienes que sentir feliz y bella** – agrego sonriéndole tiernamente. Karin la miro con los ojos abiertos de impresión – **Así que, por el hecho de ser mujer te tienes que arreglar y verte bonita todo el tiempo. ¡Aunque claro! Tú ya eres muuuuuuy hermosa, solo falta que te compres ropa bonita** – término de añadir para luego soltar la cara de la chica.

La estudiante la miro con admiración – **Eres muy amable Matsumoto-san** – le alago sonrojándose un poco. La mujer la miro con ternura –** Rangiku** – pronuncio. La chica la miro sin entender – **Dime Rangiku Karin-chan** – le pidió con una amplia sonrisa. Karin no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por eso – **R-Rangiku-san** – repitió son una amplia sonrisa. - **¡Ahora vamos de compras!** – dijo con emoción y tomándola de la mano. La chica la miro sonriendo – **Hai** – concordó. Matsumoto podía ser muy acelerada e incluso a veces molesta, pero tiene la cualidad de preocuparse por los demás… y eso la hace una excelente amiga.

-**¿Qué te parece si renovamos tu guardarropa con nuevas prendas? **– le propuso la shinigami con felicidad. Karin la miro con nerviosismo - **¿Crees que soy millonaria para comprar este tipo de ropa tan cara? Mi mesada es de 1000 yenes a la semana** – le reclamo con una vena en la frente. – **Pffftt…** - se rio Rangiku. La chica la miro con perplejidad ¡¿Por qué se estaba burlando de ella? – **No le veo nada de gracia** – dijo la peli-negra entre dientes. – **Jajaja… e-es que yo te la voy a regalar** – le corrigió quitándose unas lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora si Karin se convirtió en piedra - **¿Qué tu qué? **– pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que decía la mujer.

-**¡Sí! Mira… lo que gana un shinigami en la sociedad de almas se utiliza de diferente manera en la tierra, si gano 1000 yenes haya aquí son 10, 000 yenes, el dinero básicamente tiene mucho más valor aquí que haya **– le explico la peli-naranja. Karin seguía de piedra – **¿T-tanto ganan?** – exclamó sorprendida, Rangiku asintió sonriendo – **Y como este año he ahorrado 100,000 yenes ¡podre comprar mucha ropa! **– afirmó en un salto de felicidad. Karin salió de su perplejidad - **Yo… no podría dejar que alguien gastara tanto dinero en mí, en especial si ese dinero lo has estado guardando para cuando vinieras aquí Rangiku-san** – contradijo la chica poniendo una expresión neutra. La mujer la miro con la ceja levantada y le propino un golpe en la cabeza a la peli-negra – **Lo que haga con mi dinero es asunto mío, si lo quiero gastar en alguien lo hare** – arremetió la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

La adolecente la observo con asombro - **¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? Ese dinero es tuyo y lo deberías gastar en ti** – vocalizo medio nerviosa por la actitud de la shinigami. – **Ya te lo dije, además, de verdad te urge un cambio de guardarropa **– le dijo señalando el atuendo de la chica. Karin se miró la ropa, llevaba un jean azul un poco holgado, una camisa vaquera que debajo llevaba una blusa de tirantes y de zapatos llevaba unos converse un poco usados.

Karin se sonrojo un poco por el comentario – **N-no esta tan mal **– se trató de defender. – **No esta tan mal, pero podrías lucir mejor** – le dijo la mujer sonriendo. Karin miro hacia el otro lado para ocultar su vergüenza – **Hare… lo que tú digas** –. Matsumoto sonrió complacida – **Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar **– concluyo felizmente.

Pasaron dos horas paseando por la tienda y midiéndose ropa, Matsumoto estaba que explotaba de felicidad cada vez que Karin se medía algo y lucia genial con eso. – **Rangiku-san ¿No crees que es hora de parar? Ya llevamos el carrito lleno** – le pidió la chica con un aura de cansancio. Matsumoto la miro con indignidad - **¡Claro que no! Aún falta recorrer otras tiendas **– dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Karin se quedó de piedra – _Hiiiiii… ¿En qué demonios me he metido? _– pensó agitada.

Recorrieron otra tienda, la cual les tomo dos horas más en recorrer ya que la peli-naranja no se decidía cual prenda combinaba mejor con la otra – **Esto es desesperante **– murmuro Karin con la mirada azul. – **Sera mejor que me escape un rato** – se dijo mientras caminaba a hurtadillas hacia la salida. Rangiku no pareció haber notado que se escapó ya que estaba distraída escogiendo más ropa – **¡Genial! Ahora solo iré a comprar una hambur…**-

TUDDD

-**Ouch… lo siento ¿Se encuentra bien?** – pregunto la chica a la persona que acababa de tirar a la suelo. – **Estoy bien, no pasó nada** – dijo levantándose. – **En verdad, hontoni kumenasai, no miraba hacia donde iba **– se disculpó. La persona la miro con interés –** Estoy bien, pero debes tener más cuidado** – respondió secamente. A Karin se le formo una vena en la frente – **Lo tendré** – respondió entre dientes. – **Bueno de todos modos no importa, un gusto soy Silver Akatsuka** –.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

-**¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? **– pregunto Yami con los brazos cruzados. – **Ya te dije que no sé cómo es, solo se un poco acerca de su aspecto físico** – le recordó Silver con una vena en la frente. Nene y Hiromu solo los veían pelear, no les gustaba intervenir en las peleas. - **¿Por qué estamos en el centro de la ciudad?** – Pregunto Nene con una gota en la nuca. – **Esta es el área comercial de Karakura, de alguna manera podría aparecer aquí **– respondió Hiromu con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. –** Y aunque estuviera aquí ¡Sería muy difícil verla! **– exclamo Nene con una venita en la frente.

-**Podrían guardar silencio, llaman mucho la atención** – exigió el peli-plateado girándose a ellos.

Una multitud de chicas de había juntado a unos cuantos metro de ahí para admirar a Silver y a Hiromu, se podían oír sus gritos y "Kyaaaas" por todo el lugar.

-**Los únicos que llaman la atención aquí son ustedes **– le corrigió Yami tomando a Silver y a Hiromu de las corbatas. Silver miro de un lado a otro – **No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando **– se excusó soltándose del agarre de la pelirrubia. Yami parecía que se volvería loca de la desesperación. - **¿Por qué no nos separamos?** – recomendó Nene levantado el pulgar. Los tres la voltearon a ver – **Así será más rápido** – agrego con una gotita en la nuca.

Silver se llevó la mano a la barbilla – **Tienes razón, a este paso nos llevara semanas encontrarla** – concordó levantado la ceja. – **Yami, tu recorrerás la parte sur del centro, Hiromu tú la del este y Nene la del oeste, yo iré a la norte** – ordenó apuntando la dirección a cada uno. – **Si es que la llegan a localizar rápidamente llámenme por el celular **– les indico sacando el suyo. Todos asintieron y rápidamente se fueron en diferente dirección.

-_Muy bien, espero tener suerte_ – pensó el peli-plateado.

Los cuatro pasaron las últimas cuatro horas recorriendo las tiendas - **¿Han encontrado algo?** – pregunto Silver por el celular.

– _**Negativo**_ – respondió Hiromu en un mensaje.

-_**No he visto nada**_ – mensajeo Nene

-_**No creo que la encontremos, maldita sea**_ – contesto Yami enfadada.

Silver resoplo de cansancio, no habían conseguido resultados hoy tampoco – **Le daré un recorrido más a esa área** – pensó yendo cerca de una boutique de ropa. Camino unos metros hacia ahí y…

TUDD

-**¿N-nani? **– se dijo mientras caía al suelo.

-**Ouch… lo siento ¿Se encuentra bien?** – Le pregunto la chica. – **Estoy bien, no pasó nada** – dijo levantándose. – **En verdad, hontoni kumenasai, no miraba hacia donde iba **– se disculpó. Silver la miro con interés –** Estoy bien, pero debes tener más cuidado **– respondió secamente. A Karin se le formo una vena en la frente – **Lo tendré** – respondió entre dientes. – **Bueno de todos modos no importa, un gusto soy Silver Akatsuka** – Se presentó el hombre sacudiéndose la ropa. – **Ah… un gusto, bueno de verdad lo siento** – se volvió a disculpar la chica.

-**No te preocupes, ya te dije que estoy bien** – le repitió un poco irritado. Karin lo miro perpleja - _¿Pero que con esa actitud?_– pensó con enojo. – **Bueno, me voy, fue un "gusto" **– termino la frase con los labios apretados. Silver sintió la irritación en su voz pero no le importó – **Oii... ¿Sabes cómo puedo llegar al centro?** – le pregunto tomándola de la muñeca. A Karin le salió otra vena en la frente, no le gustaba que la tratara con tanta familiaridad – **Sí **– respondió entre dientes para luego soltar su muñeca del agarre de él.

Silver la miro con sequedad - **¿Puedes indicarme como llegar humana? **– le pregunto con seriedad. – _¿Humana? _– repito en su mente con un tic en la ceja. – **Si claro, está por la calle déjame en paz y la avenida de vete al infierno** – contesto Karin enojada. Esta se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el restaurante. Silver se quedó congelado por la actitud de la chica ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Ella fue la que lo empujo ¿No? - **¡Oye!** – grito siguiéndola.

Karin iba con todos los demonios encima - _¿Qué se cree ese tipo llamándome humana? ¡Como si fuera algo especial! _– pensó con la frente fruncida del enojo.

-**¡MI HIJO! **– grito una mujer desde la acera. Karin volteo precipitadamente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Un niño estaba en medio de las vías de automóviles recogiendo un muñeco, la luz del semáforo estaba en verde y de atrás venia un camión de refrescos en el cual su conductor parecía no prestar atención a la situación. - **¡Mierda! **– exclamo Karin corriendo hacia el niño.

-**¿Dónde se metió esa chica? **– se preguntó Silver mientras corría en dirección a donde se había ido la peli-negra. Volteo de un lado a otro y pudo captar como la chica que lo había empujado corría a media calle, tomo a un pequeño entre los brazos y se abalanzo a un lado hasta la acera. - **Qu...**- solo pudo vocalizar.

Karin se levantó después del impacto, había protegido al niño al abalanzarse hacia el otro lado y evitar el camión - **¿Estas bien pequeño? **– le pregunto mientras lo levantaba. El niño la miro con lágrimas en los ojos – **H-hai...**- respondió soltando las lágrimas de miedo. La adolecente le acaricio la cabeza – **Shh... no llores está bien, no pasó nada** – le consoló con unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Silver veía la escena como algo increíble ¿Por qué esa chica arriesgaría su vida por alguien que al parecer no conoce? Se fue acercando un poco más a la chica. - **¿Estas bien? **– le pregunto por detrás. Karin se exalto y se giró en seguida – **Ahh… eres tú de nuevo **– dijo con decepción. Al peli-plateado le salió una gota en la nuca – **Ve con tu mama, te está** **esperando** – le dijo Karin al niño poniéndolo en el suelo.

El niño brinco y corrió a hacia su mama, la señora le agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos por haber salvado a su hijo. – **¡Arigato Onee-chan!** – le gritaba el niño agradeciéndole. Karin le sonrió afectivamente - **¡De nada!** – respondió despidiéndolo con la mano.

-**¿Por qué te arriesgaste a que te mataran por salvar la vida se ese niño? **– le pregunto Silver sin entender. Karin lo miro con confusión – **Por que vale la pena** – le respondió con media sonrisa. – **No le entiendo, pudiste haber muerto** – repitió el peli-plateado confuso. Karin lo veía con perplejidad – **No necesitas entenderlo, y no iba a morir, al menos no por esa pequeñez** – le contesto sonriendo ampliamente.

Silver se sonrojo al verla sonreír ¿Cómo podía alguien valorar tanto la vida de alguien más? – **Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías irte al centro?** – le cuestiono dándose la vuelta para irse. Silver la siguió – **Bueno, le pregunte a alguien, pero esa persona me mando al infierno **– le respondió mirándola de reojo. Karin frunció el ceño con una gotita en la nuca – **Lo siento, pero no deberías tratar a alguien de esa manera** – le reprocho deteniéndose en seco.

-**No entendiendo a que te refieres** – dijo el hombre sin entender, Karin exhalo con fuerza – **No importa ya…llegaras al centro si te sigues derecho por esta calle** – le indico apuntando hacia enfrente. Silver miro la dirección que le señalo, pero… por alguna extraña razón, no se quería ir, era la primera vez que interactuaba con una humana y era bastante interesante. Karin sintió la mirada fija del peli-plateado - **¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a ir?** – le dijo tratando se quitárselo de encima.

Silver se sobresaltó – **B-bueno es que soy extranjero y la verdad no conozco muy bien esta ciudad, estaba esperando a que alguien me la mostrara mejor** – le respondió mirándola con seriedad. La adolecente puso mala cara – **Espero que encuentres ese alguien** – dijo dándose la vuelta. El peli-plateado la tomo del antebrazo y la giro hacia el - **¿¡Que! **– exclamo Karin.

Silver solo la miro con intensidad, si la hipnotizaba, no se tendría que ir, Karin, por el contrario la ponía de nervios - _¿Qué le sucede a este sujeto? _– pensó sudando. – **Ahora, muéstrame la ciudad** – Le ordeno apuntando hacia atrás. Karin lo miro extrañada - **¿Dame una buena razón para perder mi tiempo contigo? **– cuestiono Karin con la ceja levantada y una vena en la cabeza. Las pupilas del hombre se dilataron – **Q-que…¿No te sientes bajo trance?** – le pregunto Silver algo asombrado.

La adolecente lo observo con furia - **¿Haa? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Ya vete por donde viniste!** – le exigió soltándose de él. Silver seguía sin creerlo - **¡Espera!** – le grito volviéndola a tomar de la muñeca. La vena de la frente de la chica se intensifico - **¿Acaso quieres morir? No soporto que me toquen los extraños** – le advirtió con el puño cerrado y voz penetrante. – **Ah... ¡Lo siento!** – se disculpó el soltando su mano – **E-esta es la primera vez que pasa esto, nunca me había encontrado con una humana tan interesante** – le confeso mirándola con asombro.

Karin se quedó helada - _¿Humana interesante?_ – pensó sin entender. - **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – le pregunto ya cansada. Silver no podía despegar sus ojos de ella – **S-solo…¿Quieres comer algo?** – la trato de invitar. La chica esta que se hacía de piedra – **Espero tu respuesta, ¿Dame una razón para perder mi tiempo contigo?** – le repitió frunciendo la mirada. Silver se puso nervioso, no había una razón exactamente clara – **Eh… c-convivencia **– le respondió levantado el dedo. La peli-negra se le quedo viendo con una expresión entre asombro y confusión – **Pffftt… ¿Convivencia? Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado, jajajaja… **– se reía con ganas.

El peli-plateado se sonrojo al extremo – **Está bien me convenciste, eres bastante divertido, vamos a comer algo** – acepto con una amplia sonrisa. Silver no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y sonreír ampliamente al igual que ella, era la primera vez que sentía un verdadero interés en alguien que no sea él. – **Arigato **–.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

-**¿Pero dónde se metió esa niña? **– Se quejaba Matsumoto volteando de un lado a otro - **Y para colmo no contesta su celular** – agrego enfurecida. – _Se suponía que debería estar conmigo de _compras – pensó al bore del enojo.

Prrrrrr Prrrrrr

-**¿Hmm? Me mandaron un mensaje **– dijo sacando el celular.

_RE: Karin-chan_

_Hola Rangiku-san, tal vez te estés preguntando donde estoy jajaja XD. Me encontré con alguien aquí en el centro y me invito a comer, sé que te enojaras pork no t invite, pero no tuve tiempo, t lo recompensare más tarde ok? Te veo en la fuente del centro a las 5:30 =)_

-**¡Esa niña! **– Le grito Matsumoto al teléfono temblando de enojo – **Me las pagara jajaja** – se reía malévolamente. – **Pero por ahora comprare cosas para mi jeje** – se dijo cambiando de actitud. La gente creería que es una bipolar por naturaleza.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

-**¿De dónde vienes? **– le pregunto Karin tomando su hamburguesa. Silver se sorprendió por su pregunta - **¿Por qué quieres saber?** – pregunto cuestionaste. La chica lo miro dudosa – **No lo sé, curiosidad tal vez, se necesita un tema de conversación** – le contesto subiendo los hombros. Silver levanto la ceja interesado por la actitud de la chica, no se parecía para nada a las chicas con las que había estado conviviendo toda su vida, en especial Nene y Yami. – **Soy… de… emm… Londres** – respondió un tanto nervioso.

Karin abrió los ojos ampliamente – **Sugooi… Me han dicho que Londres es bellísimo** – dijo con emoción. – **Eh… Hai… bello** – repitió el peli-plateado tomando su hamburguesa. La vio por un instante pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo se comía eso. Karin lo veía con curiosidad – **¿No tienen hamburguesas en Londres o qué? **– pregunto con sarcasmo. Silver levanto la mirada algo avergonzado – **Nunca he comido esto** – respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

Karin no pudo aguantar – **Pffftt… JAJAJAJAJAJA** – de verdad le provocaba mucha gracia que le confesara algo así – **D-de… ¿De verdad nunca has comido esto?** – pregunto sin creer y lagrimeando de la risa. Silver se sentía diminuto – **Estoy acostumbrado a otra clase de dietas** – le dijo con seriedad. Karin paro de reír - **¿Sabes? Detesto a la gente que quiere hacer ver menos a los demás, empezando por lo que comen **– dijo tornándose seria.

Silver se le quedo viendo con confusión ¿Acaso se podía hacer sentir menos a alguien por el hecho de comer mejores cosas? – **No quise ofender a nadie, solo quería dar a entender que nunca he comido comida rápida** – se explicó girando los ojos a otro lado. Karin se relajó – **Lo siento, suelo ser muy peleona cuando tratan mal a la gente** – confeso dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa. Silver la observo y copio los movimientos de la chica y dirigió su boca a la hamburguesa.

-**¿Y qué haces en Karakura? **– le pregunto Karin después de tragar su primer bocado. Silver deglutió el alimento lentamente, en verdad no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de alimentos – **Estoy… en una misión** – respondió tomando una servilleta para limpiarse. Karin se sorprendió con la respuesta, normalmente alguien diría que de vacacione o algo así pero, ¿Una misión? – **¿Qué clase de misión? **– no pudo evitar preguntar.

Silver la miro con un poco de desconfianza, no debía revelar ningún dato a un completo extraño – **Eso es… clasificado** – contesto devorando otro bocado de su hamburguesa, sabía bien. Karin inflo los cachetes un tanto molesta, no le gustaba que la trataran como niña que no sabe nada, pero no podía quejarse, apenas se acaban de conocer. - **¿Es tan importante que ni siquiera me lo puedes decir? **– le reto la peli-negra.

El hombre la miro con seriedad – **Ni siquiera se tu nombre ¿Cómo te podría revelar información clasificada?** – le dijo tomado una papa. Karin frunció la mirada – **Cierto, eso sería ilógico **– concordó tomando otro trozo de hamburguesa. Silver rio divertido, en verdad que esa chica era interesante, no actuaba como las demás, no era frenética, loca, empalagosa o molesta. – **¿Y no me lo piensas decir? **– le pregunto con ironía. Karin lo miro a los ojos - **¿Qué? **– pregunto sin entender. Silver volvió a sonreír – **Tu nombre** – agrego ampliando la sonrisa.

Karin dejo la hamburguesa a un lado – **Es…información clasificada** – le respondió con media sonrisa. La pupilas de Silver se dilataron, había utilizado la misma artimaña, era bastante lista - **Jajaja… supongo que tienes razones** – le dijo cruzando sus manos. Karin le dedico una amplia sonrisa, luego miro el reloj en la pared.

_5:15_

La chica salto espantada, se suponía que tenía que ver a Rangiku a las 5:30, se levantó de un salto – **Me tengo que ir** – dijo tomando sus cosas. Silver la miro sorprendido - **¿Eh? Pero…¿Por qué? **– pregunto algo molesto. – **Tengo que reunirme con mi compañera a las 5:30 **– respondió sacando dinero del bolso – **Ten, es la mitad de lo que debemos pagar, adiós** – dijo para ya irse. Silver no quería dejar de hablar con ella, era la primera vez que se divertía.

-**¿Crees que podamos vernos de nuevo? **– le pregunto levantándose de su asiento para tomar rápidamente a Karin de la muñeca. Karin se giró con sorprendida – **No lo sé sinceramente, tal vez… algún día nos volvamos a encontrar **– respondió soltándose de el para luego echarse a correr. Silver se quedó parado contemplando como se iba - _¿Cuándo será ese día?_ – se preguntó preocupado viendo cómo se alejaba aún más.

-**Ya debería estar aquí **– se impacientaba la peli-naranja sentada en la fuente. - **¡Rangiku-saaaaan!** – grito la peli-negra llegando a la fuente. Sin querer había llamado la atención de varios chicos que caminaban por ahí. – **Ya estoy aquí, lo siento mucho** – se disculpó mientras trataba de respirar. La shinigami la miro de reojo con molestia – **Te fuiste sin decirme nada ¿Acaso huiste? **– le reprocho con los brazos cruzados. Karin empezó a sudar frio, la había descubierto – **Este… es que comprar, para mí es muy cansado** – se excusó rascándose la cabeza.

La mujer resoplo calmándose – **Bueno, pero porque has hecho esto, nos iremos a casa hasta las 8:30 de la noche ¿Entendiste? **– le advirtió con una risa malévola. La quijada de Karin callo hasta el piso - **¡¿Queeeeee?** – Grito exaltado - **¡No es justo!** – reprocho cerrando la mano en forma de puño. – **Hmpp… eso te sacas por andar yéndote** – le contesto cruzándose de brazos. A Karin la rodeo un aura negra de sufrimiento – **Esto… no es… posible **– susurro vencida.

-**Eso si quieres ir a la sociedad de almas** – le canturreo la mujer sonriendo. Karin abrió los ojos, recordando que tenía un objetivo y fulmino a Matsumoto con la mirada – **Claro que iré** – respondió entre dientes.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

-**Saiigghh… no pude encontrarla** – resoplo Nene sentándose en una banca cerca del parque – **Yo tampoco, ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo es! **– rezongo Yami tirándose en la otra banca. – **Se supone que tenemos que basarnos de acuerdo a las características que nos describió Silver** – dijo Hiromu sentándose agotado a un lado de Nene. – **Kuso… ¿Dónde se metió ese estúpido de Silver?** – maldijo Yami poniéndose de pie.

-**Aquí estoy Yami-san** – anuncio en peli-plateado llamando la atención. – **Y no tolero que me insulten de ninguna manera** – le advirtió frunciendo la mirada. Yami lo miro con indiferencia – **No me interesa como te sientas** – escupió dándole la espalda. Silver la fulmino con la mirada, había tenido una tarde bastante agradable como para llegar a ese grupo y se lo echaran a perder. – **Te tardaste ¿Dónde estabas? **– pregunto Hiromu acercándose a él. El peli-plateado, por el otro lado, no sabía que decir, se suponía que debió haber estado buscando a la chica Kurosaki Karin, pero se entretuvo con esa misteriosa chica.

-**Yo… no la… encontré **– dijo carraspeando su garganta. Nene lo miro con confusión – _Acaso… ¿Se puso nervioso?_ – Se preguntó mirándolo con la ceja levantada - _¿Qué habrá estado haciendo? _– pensó mirándolo con impaciencia. El hombre capto la mirada de la peli-naranja, pero ésta aparto la mirada al ser intimidada por la de Silver. – _Uff… será mejor que no pregunte_ – pensó mirando hacia otro lado. - **¿Cómo cree Abaddon-sama que la encontraremos? Es una persona entre una multitud **– se quejó Hiromu cruzando los brazos.

Silver por el otro lado, no prestaba atención a lo que decían sus compañeros, estaba muy concentrado pensando en todo lo que había dicho esa chica, que desgraciadamente desconocía su nombre.

_Flashback_

_-¿Crees que podamos vernos de nuevo? –_

– _No lo sé sinceramente, tal vez… algún día nos volvamos a encontrar –_

_Fin del Flashback_

El peli-plateado miro la palma de su mano, aún seguía cálida ante el contacto de a adolecente. – **Espero encontrarte** –murmuro con añoranza.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

-**Rangiku-san… espero que recuerdes que yo ya te dije que me encuentro en una categoría diferente en cuanto A LAS COMPRAS! ¡NO ME GUSTAN!** – exclamo mientras una vena en su frente parecía hacer erupción. – **Juu… parece que alguien está de mal humor **– se burló Matsumoto tapándose la boca. Karin torció el gesto de la desesperación, esa mujer le iba a sacar una ulcera en cualquier momento – **Rangiku-san…** – vocalizo entre dientes - **¿Hmm?** – respondió ella. - **¡TU ERES LA QUE ME PONE DE MAL HUMOR! **– grito desenfrenadamente.

La shinigami bufo ante el arranque furico de la chica – **¿Sabes? Necesitas relajarte un poco, te vas a volver vieja mucho más rápido** – le dijo mirándola de reojo con la ceja levantada. Karin sintió como la cara se le puso roja del coraje – _Esta mujer no entiende razones_ – pensó mientras apretaba la mano en forma de puño. – **Rangiku-san… no estaría enojada por ir de compras, lo que me enoja es que ¡LLEVAMOS HORAS AQUÍ Y NOS HAS PODIDO DECIDIRTE ENTRE LA BLUSA VERDE Y EL VESTIDO FLOREADO! ¡ESTO ES CRIMINAL PARA MÍ! **– grito esforzándose por que su boca no se saliera de su lugar. La shinigami se tapaba los oídos mientras oía gritar a la adolecente, es verdad que se había pasado un poco al no poder elegir entre las dos prendas, pero eso era parte de la diversión para ella.

-**Está bien, está bien… fuuu… tu sí que eres difícil de complacer** – lloriqueo la peli-naranja mientras se dirigía al mostrador para pagar todo lo que había comprado, que por cierto la mayoría pertenecía a la peli-negra. Karin miro toda la ropa que Rangiku había elegido para ella y no puedo evitar tragar fuerte – **Ehhmmm… ¿No crees que me has comprado demasiada ropa Rangiku-san?** – le cuestionó la chica acercándose a la mujer antes de que pagara a la cajera.

Rangiku se desconcertó ante su cambio de humor – **Hmm… no lo creo** – respondió viendo a la ropa y luego a Karin. La adolecente suspiro con agotamiento, no importa que le reclamara o que le dijera, nunca la convencería de que no necesitaba esa ropa. – **Quisiera saber la verdadera razón de por qué me compras tanta** **ropa** – murmullo cruzándose de brazos. Matsumoto la miro de reojo – **Pfff…** - bufo la mujer tapándose la boca. Karin la miro con perplejidad ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? - **¿Acaso hay una?** – cuestiono retomando su desesperación de nuevo.

Matsumoto temblaba y lagrimeaba de la risa, no podía evitar carcajearse internamente de lo que pasaría cuando la peli-negra se pusiera esa ropa y pasara delante de su capitán. – **N-no hay ninguna **– prenuncio intentando esconder la risa. - **¡Como si te lo fuera a creer**! – grito la chica sacudiendo a la mujer. La shinigami estaba a punto de colapsar de la risa, su abdomen le dolía por reírse tanto – **N-no la hay, solo me encanta ver cómo te enojas por tonterías **– mintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

Karin puso mala cara y un aura de inconformidad la rodeo – **Esto no acaba aquí Rangiku-san** – advirtió entre dientes.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

-**El entrenamiento de hoy estuvo genial **– dijo la peli-negra con entusiasmo – **Has progresado bastante con el shunpo, nunca creí que pudieras pelear de manera tan similar a Yoruichi** – le alago Urahara poniéndose el abanico delante de su cara. – **Espero muy pronto poder llegar a ser igual de fuerte que Ichi-nii** – dijo extasiada.

Urahara y Yoruichi se miraron de reojo, ellos sabían perfectamente que el potencial de Karin superaba una infinidad de veces el poder de un shinigami, por alguna razón, la peli-negra no se daba cuenta que su verdadero poder no había despertado aun. – **Como me siento de buen humor hoy, yo preparare la cena, últimamente me he vuelto bastante buena haciendo comida** – dijo con una sonrisa. Urahara la miro con serenidad – **Jejeje… está bien, pero apresúrate que tengo mucha hambre** – le dijo tocándose el estómago de forma dramática. Karin le saco la lengua y fue directo a la cocina. – **Esperen la cena un rato** – les grito desde ahí.

Una vez alejada la adolecente, el silencio se apodero del comedor - **¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que fingir que no pasa nada?** – pregunto irónicamente la peli-morada. Urahara cerro el abanico y su mirada se pasó de serena a seria – **Es la primera vez que trato con este tipo de energía, este… poder, si así se le puede llamar no es algo común o normal **– le respondió sombreando la mirada. Yoruichi frunció la mirada pensando en sus palabras. – **Cuando… se enoja siento como si la tierra que piso se estremeciera también **– murmuro volteando la mirada – **Aun así… cuando está feliz y calmada se puede sentir una luz emanando de ella, pacífica y radiante **– añadió volviendo la mirada hacia el peli-rubio.

El hombre la miro con interés – **Es una extraña combinación ¿No crees?** – cuestiono con media sonrisa. Yoruichi bufo divertida – **Ella es extraña sin duda, se parece mucho a Ichigo en ese aspecto… querer proteger constantemente a los que ama** – contesto dulcificando su rostro. Urahara la miro con seriedad – **Parece que tu cariño por ella crece cada vez más** – se burló colocándose el abanico frente a su cara. - **¿Huh? **– vocalizo la morena. Urahara puso media sonrisa – **No te culpo, yo también me he encariñado, es imposible no dejarse arrastrar por ella** – dijo mirando hacia afuera. La mujer no dijo nada, era verdad, Karin tenía algo que hacía que los demás fueran atraídos hacia ella, imposible de describir.

-**¡La cena esta lista! **– grito Karin llegando con una serie de platillos y sartenes. Todo lo que preparado lucia delicioso, después de que dejo la casa era natural el hecho de aprender a cocinar – **Espero que les guste y si no…¡Lo comeré yo sola!** – amenazo levantando un tenedor como amenaza. – **No creo que eso sea necesario, todo se ve estupendo Karin-san **– comento Tessai acercándose a la mesa.

-**¿Qué comeremos hoy? **– pregunto Jinta acercándose a la mesa con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca como siempre. – **Lo que hice** – contesto Karin cruzando miradas con el peli-rojo, Jinta como de costumbre no podía dejar pasar un día sin tratar de hacen enojar a la chica - **¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas intoxicarnos?** – se burló sentándose a un lado de Urahara.

PAFFF

Jinta había recibido un golpe en el abdomen por parte de Tessai – **Compórtese Jinta-san** – decía el hombre con una aura macabra al rededor mientras el pobre chico se retorcía en el suelo. – **Ma-maldicion** – se quejaba mientras se trataba de poner de pie de nuevo. Karin solo lo miro con la ceja levantada y media sonrisa - **¿¡De que te estas riendo Kurosaki! **– grito dándole un golpe a la mesa. Está en cambio, se le quedo viendo con la misma expresión - **¿Yo? Nada… solo estoy pensando cual es el límite de lo patético que puedes llegar a ser **– respondió mirando hacia otro lado y soltando un bufido.

La cabeza del chico parecía que iba a estallar – **Jinta calla y come** – le ordeno Urahara dándole un golpecito en la espalda. Jinta sin rechistar acato las órdenes del peli-rubio – _Maldita mujer, la detesto _– pensó empezando a comer su arroz. – Gracias por la comida – dijo Ururu sentándose a comer.

– **Karin por cierto, mañana empezaras otro entrenamiento ya que la técnica del shunpo la tienes perfectamente dominada** – dijo Urahara dejando su bol en la mesa. La adolecente lo miro cuestionante - **¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? **– pregunto dejando de comer. – **Kido** – le respondió Yoruichi mirándola a los ojos. Karin abrió ampliamente los ojos - **¿Huh?** – seguía sin entender la chica. La mujer resoplo – **Entrenaremos técnicas de Kido **– repitió sosteniendo la mirada de la adolecente. Karin no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, había oído del Kido, sin embargo no era algo que había visto, este parecía un reto más para ella.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

**Uwaaaaaaa… lo sé, lo sé, me tarde una eternidad en escribir este cap pero…. ¡La inspiración no se dejaba agarrar! Pero por fin logre mi cometido. Como no puedo actualizar muy seguido se tendrán que comer la uñas mientras esperan jajaja… Xd pero les aseguro que se ira poniendo mucho más interesante.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan poniendo Reviews ¡GRACIAS!**

**En especial a…**

**Karla, Yamile, LuNaShinRa, toaneo07, Gotik-Neko-Chan.13, satori0013, yuky16, satori0013, **


	8. Miedo

**Capítulo 8: **

-**Yaaaaawwwnnn… estoy cansada Rangiku-san, quiero llegar a casa lo más pronto posible** – se quejaba la peli-negra mientras cargaba las pesadas bolsas de ropa escogidas por la shinigami. **- ¡Moo! Te quejas demasiado, mejor disfruta el hecho de que te hayamos comprado ropa nueva** – le aconsejo la mujer tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Las compras eran lo último que animaban a Karin, eso de estar escogiendo estilos, tonos y texturas era un gran dolor de cabeza para ella. Un pantalón y blusa cómoda, para ella eso era suficiente. – **Nee… Rangiku-san ¿Cuándo se van a la Sociedad de Almas?** – pregunto Karin cambiando de tema. La shinigami se puso tensa al escuchar eso, todavía no le había dicho a su capitán que Karin iba a ir con ellos, y se enojaría más si le decía que fue por que salió de compras con ella.

-**Ehh… no estoy segura, c-creo que dentro de pocos días, ya que todavía no hemos terminado nuestra misión aquí en Karakura**– contesto con una gotita en la frente. – **Mmhh…** - respondió la chica con desanimo. Ya no podía esperar por ir a la Sociedad de almas. –** Karin ¿Estas segura que podrás ir? Lo sigo porque Ichigo no lo permitirá de seguro, al igual que mi capitán y además tu escuela empezara dentro de pocos días** – le señalo Matsumoto con una media sonrisa. Karin la miro con agotamiento – **No es que tenga pensado quedarme ahí por mucho tiempo** – respondió mientras seguía caminando. - **¿A no? **– dijo la shinigami intrigada. – **Iee… solo quiero ver con mis propios ojos una cosa, algo que me tiene ansiosa** – agrego con la mirada seria. Matsumoto la miro extrañada ¿Al que ansiaba ver?

Las dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa – **Tadaimaaa…**- avisaron las dos al entrar a casa. Yuzu las recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro. – **Que bueno que ya llegaron, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos** – les aviso devolviéndose a la cocina. Karin se llevó todas las bolsas de ropa que le había comprado Matsumoto a su habitacion. – **Haaaa… que cansancio ya quiero descansar en mi cama** – dijo mientras dejaba todo a un lado. Se empezó a desvestir y se puso una toalla encima para cubrirse y entro al baño – **Solo me daré una du…**-

Pero se quedó atónita al instante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¡Toushirou estaba en el baño semidesnudo! ¡Solo tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura! Y ella solo tenía una toalla que la cubría, Karin se puso roja de la vergüenza - **¡KUMENASAI!** – grito alterada y azotando la puerta, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cara ardía de lo roja que estaba. Toushirou se encontraba en shock y al igual que la chica estaba tan rojo como un tomate - _¡Demonios! ¡Olvide poner el seguro!_ – pensó agitado mientras se recargaba a la pared para poder calmar su agitado corazón, que parecía querer salir de su pecho, nunca pensó estar en esa clase de situación.

-_¡Waaaa! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿¡Por qué el tonto no cerró la puerta! No lo poder ver a la cara cuando salga _– pensaba con las manos en el rostro. – _¡KUSOOOO! _– gritaba mentalmente mientras se vestía a la velocidad de la luz. – _¡Kuso Kuso Kuso! _– se decía al segundo que salía corriendo escaleras abajo. Entro a la cocina y bebió un gran vaso de agua, como si eso fuera a calmar sus nervios. – **¿Te ocurre algo nee-chan?** – pregunto Yuzu tomándola del hombro. Karin se puso chinita ante el contacto - **¿Eh?** – respondió con la mirada azul. – **Te pregunto que si estás bien, te noto muy agitada ¿Algo paso?** – trataba de saber la castaña. Karin solo la miraba consternada, si le decía lo que acababa de pasar pensaría que era una clase de pervertida – **N-no me pasa nada estoy bien, de verdad jajaja** – le aseguro mirando al otro lado mientras reía frenéticamente. Yuzu la miro muy poco convencida, pero no le quería dar más vueltas al asunto – **La cena estará lista en unos minutos ¿De acuerdo? **– le aviso regresando a cocinar.

Karin salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, donde se tumbó en el sillón – **Saaiigghhh… mi cabeza da vueltas como loca** – murmuro tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo. La peli-negra no puedo evitar recordar la escena del baño, Toushirou en toalla le había causado una gran impacto a su se supone cerrado corazón. – **¿Y se puede saber por qué te da vueltas?** – le pregunto una voz femenina. Karin se levantó de un brinco - **¿Eh?** – dijo encontrándose con la cara de Matsumoto a 30 cm de ella. – **¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara esta roja** – le señalo con una mueca. Karin se llevó las mano a la cara y noto que ésta estaba ardiendo – _Soy una horrible pervertida_ – se dijo volteando la mirada. – **A lo mejor tienes fiebre ¿No quieres descansar?** – le recomendó la shinigami. La chica negó con la cabeza – **Estoy bien, después descansare** – respondió incorporándose del sofá.

Llego la hora de cenar y todos se sentaron en la mesa. Para desgracia de la adolecente le toco estar justo enfrente de Toushirou - _¡DIOS! ¿¡POR QUE E HACES ESOT!_ – se gritaba agitada. Toushirou por el otro lado no podía levantar la mirada, si se encontraba con la cara de ella de seguro su corazón estallaría. – _¡Contrólate idiota! _-. La cena fue un tanto silenciosa, algo que ponía de nervios a Karin – _Debo de pensar en algo que decir, el ambiente está bastante tenso_ – pensó llevándose una bocado de arroz a la boca. – **Ehh… Onii-chan, iré con ustedes a la sociedad de almas** – dijo la chica terminando de comer. – **PBTTFFFFFFFFF** – escupió Ichigo la comida. Karin lo vio venir, sabía que la reacción de su hermano no sería la más relajada que digamos – **COF…COF Haa…haa… ¿Q-Que dijiste? **– cuestionaba el peli-naranja con la cara azul del atragantamiento. Los otros la miraban con perplejidad.

Karin dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado, ahora tendría que atravesar un campo minado. – **Ahh… bueno… yo quiero decir…**- tartamudeaba con nerviosismo, se trató de calmar y respiro hondo – **Bueno, quiero conocer la sociedad de almas** – soltó al fin. Ichigo la miraba con una vena en la frente – **¡Eso es un no definitivamente!** – exclamo clavándole una mirada furica. La adolecente sabía que no lo conseguiría fácilmente, pero trataría hasta el final. - **¿Y se puede saber por qué no?** – le pregunto sin levantar la voz. – **Porque yo lo digo, y más vale que te vayas sacando esa idea de la cabeza **– le respondió frunciendo el ceño. Karin volvió a respirar hondo, no le había respondido con una buena explicación – **Esa no es una buena excusa onii-chan **– dijo con la voz seca. La mirada de Ichigo se intensifico – **No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación o alguna excusa de por qué no pudes ir, simplemente no iras y punto** – contesto secamente.

La paciencia de la chica estaba llegando a su límite, era injusto que la siguiese tratando como una niña, ¿No había entrenado ya? ¿Por qué la seguía tratando como si no pudiera con nada? De pronto se le vino a la mente…- **No aceptare un no como respuesta si no escuchas lo que tengo que decirte** – le aviso con una voz retadora. Ichigo la miro con confusión - **¿Y que sería eso? **– pregunto seriamente. Karin sonrió levemente – **Si me ganas en una pelea yo desistiré de ir a la sociedad de almas, de lo contrario no te interpondrás para nada de lo que yo quiera o no quiera hacer **– propuso poniendo su barbilla sobre sus manos. Todos se le quedaron mirando atónitos ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir? – **K-Karin ¿Estás loca? Ichigo es uno de los shinigamis más fuertes de la sociedad de almas, jamás podría pelear contra su hermana, su sangre **– dijo Rukia algo alterada. Ichigo seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra ¿Por qué su hermana llegaría tan lejos? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto ir a la sociedad de almas? – **Yo…¿Por qué tendría que aceptar algo como eso?** – cuestiono el shinigami con la mirada fruncida. Karin lo miro con desaprobación y luego sonrió - **¿Quieres saber si sigues siendo el shinigami más fuerte de esta familia?** – respondió burlándose. Los presentes la miraron exasperados ¿Pero qué disparates estaba diciendo?

Isshin miraba de reojo a su hija y a su hijo, no quería meterse en esos asuntos, pero en esta ocasión tendría que intervenir – **No será necesario que peleen… puedes ir a la sociedad de Almas Karin **– dijo mirando hacia la mesa. Ichigo volteo a ver a su padre como si hubiera dicho la más negra de las blasfemias, por otro lado Karin lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos – **Otou-sama** – pronunciaba la chica con una sonrisa y la cara sonrojada de felicidad. - **¡Viejo! ¡Tú sabes lo que puede pasar si ella va alla! ¡No la voy a poner en peligro**! – arremetió el peli-naranja levantándose de la silla. Karin perdió el hilo de la conversación ¿Por qué hablaban de ella como si estuviera en una situación delicada de vida o muerte? –** No entiendo ¿De qué están hablando ustedes?** – pregunto Karin confundida. Ichigo la volteo a ver con la mirada llena de dolor – **Esto…**- - **¿No crees que tiene derecho a saberlo?** – le interrumpió Isshin. El shinigami bajo la mirada.

Karin que no sabía lo que estaba pasando se levantó alterada - **¡Qué demonios me tienen que decir! ¿¡Que es lo que está pasando! **– exigió saber. Toushirou sabía que se le haría difícil a Ichigo contar eso así que deicidio hacerlo el.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Hace aproximadamente 1 mes y medio…Flashback

-**Mi amo los espera en el despacho, por favor siéntanse cómodos** – les pido Akako dirigiéndolo al lugar. – E**ste lugar tiene un aspecto muy lúgubre** – murmuro Ichigo a Rukia. – **No estoy segura si debíamos a haber venido aquí en primer lugar, esto no me da muy buena espina** – dijo ella consternada. Los otros que los venían siguiendo pensaban lo mismo, esa situación los ponía nerviosos.

-**Entren por favor** – le indico la joven haciéndolos pasar por la entrada al despacho. Una vez ahí solo encontraron un lugar con un enorme estante de libros, un escritorio, una chimenea y una silla al parecer antigua, alguien estaba sentada en ella. - **¿Quién eres? **– pregunto Ichigo con la voz tensa. La silla giro y los encaro a un joven pelirrojo. – **Bienvenidos a mi casa, debo decir que esta es una grata sorpresa, no pensé que accederían a venir con tanta facilidad** – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Los presentes se tensaron ante las palabras del joven. – **Si no te importa, preferiría que fueras al grano** – le pidió Ichigo con la mirada puesta en los ojos de él. – **Juu… tú debes ser Kurosaki Ichigo ¿No es así? Dime… ¿Cómo esta Karin?** – respondió sonriendo divertido.

Toushirou e Ichigo se enfurecieron ante la contestación - **¡¿COMO SABES NUESTRO NOMBRES! ¿¡Y COMO CONOCES A KARIN!** – le exigía saber el peli-naranja mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo con intenciones de golpearlo. Akako reacciono ante la ofensiva de los presentes y se puso a un lado de su amo – **Tranquilos, no hay por qué alterarse, lo de los nombres no es necesario que lo sepan, lo que les diré si es importante** – dijo levantándose de la silla. Los ojos de todos estaban clavados en cada movimiento que hacia el joven. – **Primeramente, mi nombre es Uchida Abaddon y vengo a prevenirle algo muy delicado** – agrego con simpatía. Ichigo estaba muy tenso, pensaba que era una clase de amenaza. – **Pero vengo principalmente a decirles que protejan a Kurosaki Karin **– les dijo cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

Los presentes se quedaron sin respirar – **¿D-De que estas hablando? ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana! ¿Dónde está?** – cuestionaba Ichigo acercándose más a Uchida, Rukia lo tomo del hombro para que no fuera a intentar agredirlo. Abaddon lo miro con confusión – **Si crees que yo la he secuestrado estas equivocado, mi única intención es protegerla de algo mucho más peligroso que yo, pero me estas diciendo en este momento que no sabes en donde esta ella y me pones en una situación bastante grave **– respondió el con la mirada puesta en el fuego de la chimenea. – **Empieza a hablar** – le pidió Toushirou acercándose al muchacho.

Abaddon suspiro con fuerza – **Como sabrán, este mundo es regido por dos grandes fuerzas, el bien y el mal y por lo tanto toman parte en diferentes direcciones, el cielo y el infierno. Durante varios siglos nosotros, los demonios hemos luchado contra el bien, sin ningún propósito más que el de causar tragedia y horror, yo sin embargo llegue a pensar que un demonio también puede elegir, al igual que un humano… y por eso estoy aquí. Dentro del infierno se encentra sellado la monstruosidad más negra, lo más siniestro y repugnante que el mundo cree mito, la misma encarnación del mal… Wyrm, al que yo una vez llamé amo también, unos lo llaman Lucifer, pero es erróneo ya que este representa el mal y no a un ángel caído** – contaba el pelirrojo con la mirada vacía.

-**Este mal fue sellado por Dios desde el principio de los tiempos, nunca a la vista de nadie, escondido y olvidado, pero siempre presente. Este sello ha ido pasando a diferentes protectores desde hace mucho. Los demonios que se dieron cuenta se quieren apoderar de él y así poder liberar a Wyrm en este mundo y el otro. Pero no es solo tomar a la persona que lo posee y simplemente abrir el sello… los cinco males que forman la estrella de cinco picos; el pentagrama, tienen que estar reunidos. ** – Dijo pausando un poco para tomar aire.

Todos estaban atónitos, lo que decía Abaddon parecía sacado de una película de terror y ciencia-ficción.

El pelirrojo continuo – **Cuando me refiero a los cinco males menciono a Belcebú, Astaroth, Leviatán, Baal y a Lucifer como rey de estos cuatro.** **Para desgracia de todos, este sello tenía que caer en manos de una adolecente humana, que no tenía que ver con nada de esto, simple capricho del destino, ella no tenía la culpa en absoluto, sin embargo, eso no le importa a los demonios, ellos mataran y no les importara quien lo posea, la liberación de ese sello es su objetivo y así poder iniciar una vez mas la guerra entre los dos mundos** – termino de decir Uchida quitando la mirada del fuego para dirigirla a los presentes. –** Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles** – agrego bajando la mirada. – **Lo demás tendrá que esperar hasta que encuentre a la persona **– término de añadir.

Ichigo y los demás estaba consternados, lo que acababan de escuchar los dejada en completo shock – **D-Dices que el sello quedo en manos de una h-humana ¿No es así? **– preguntaba Ichigo perplejo, Abaddon asintió. – **Esa persona, e-es ¿K-Karin?** – pronuncio el peli-naranja con la voz quebrada. Uchida bajo la mirada – **Lamentablemente así es** – afirmo con cierta tensión.

Ichigo no lo pudo soportar más - **¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE UN MONTON DE DEMONIOS VIENEN A ASESINAR A MI HERMANA! **– grito el shinigami con desesperación en la voz. Abaddon comprendía la reacción de Ichigo – **Sé que estas alterado, pero ponerte así no resolverá nada, hay que encontrar a Karin lo más pronto posible **– recomendó el pelirrojo enfrentándose a él. – **N-No entiendo cómo le pudo haber pasado esto a K-Karin… t-tengo que pedirle ayuda a la Sociedad de Almas** – se decía Ichigo nervioso. Toushirou estaba congelado, no sabía que decir, estaba en estado de shock ¿Cómo es que Karin llevaba toda esa cargar? ¿Sabría ella algo al respecto y por eso huyo? - **¡No hay tiempo que perder! Tenemos que buscarla nuevamente** – dijo el peli-gris con seriedad. Los presentes asintieron dando crédito a lo que decía – **Yo también mandare a mis hombres a que la busquen, así que confíen en mi** – les aviso Uchida poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ichigo. – **Muchas gracias, si no nos hubieras dicho nada de seguro…**- Ichigo no pudo terminar de decirlo, no soportaría ni el mencionarlo.

Abaddon asintió con una media sonrisa – **Váyanse, no hay tiempo que perder** – finalizo de decir el pelirrojo. Ichigo asintió y al momento desaparecieron usando shumpo.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Karin sentía que las piernas le fallaban, su respiración se agito por completo y sus ojos estaban dilatados. Los presentes la miraban con dolor, sabían que esto sería difícil para ella. – **E-Entonces yo… soy… ese… ese sello** – vocalizo entre respiros. Ichigo dirigió su mirada a su afligida hermana. – **No te preocupes Karin, nosotros te protegeremos** – le aseguro el peli-naranja con la mirada seria. Karin paso sus ojos sobre todos los que estaban ahí reunidos luego llevo su mano a su espalda – **C-Con que ese es el significado de esta marca** – dijo con la mirada perdida. Todos dirigieron la mirada a la espalda de Karin –** Y… yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué se supone que hare de ahora en adelante? No puedo esconderme para siempre, tarde o temprano me hallaran **– decía la chica con la mirada vacía, sentía un profundo temor y una incontrolable angustia, el saber que miles de espectros la buscaban para asesinarla y arrancarle el sello… el panorama no era muy pintoresco. - **¿Cómo piensan protegerme aquí?** – cuestiono Karin sombreando la mirada.

Toushirou la miro un momento, sabia a donde llevaba esto – **La Sociedad de Almas se negó a protegerte, el ir ahí no cambiara nada** – dijo el peli-gris acercándose a ella. Karin frunció la mirada con enojo. – **jaja… dime Toushirou ¿Desde cuándo crees que yo necesito protección?** – se bufo con una media sonrisa. Los presentes la miraron con inquietud – **A mí nadie me necesita proteger y mucho menos un anciano que dice ser la mayor autoridad del mundo ¡No necesito su ayuda! ¡Pero no quiero arriesgar a los que viven en la tierra y eso también le concierne a el!** – vocifero la peli-negra dejando a Toushirou y a los demás con los ojos abiertos, ella tenía una punto muy fuerte.

El peli-gris suspiro pesadamente, no podía negar que lo que decía Karin era cierto, la seguridad de los humanos era parte de la Sociedad de Almas – **Supongo que tienes razón, pero te lo advierto… si aún quieres ir allá no serás bien recibida** – le aviso volteando la mirada hacia el otro lado. Karin sonrió divertida – **Eso no es problema, ya se acostumbraran** – dijo burlonamente.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Al día siguiente…

-**Como Karin ya sabe todo lo que paso no es necesario que nos quedemos más tiempo, volveremos hoy a la Sociedad de Almas** - dijo Toushirou tomando sus cosas, los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a la tienda de Urahara.

Una vez ahí llamaron a la puerta - **¡Urahara! ¡Sal de ahí! **– grito Ichigo con una vena en la frente. – **Ya voy, ya voy, no desesperen** – respondió el peli-rubio con la misma cara de flojera de siempre, pero cuando vio a Karin le salieron un montón de estrellitas en los ojos - **¡Kariiinn-chaaaaaan~!** – exclamaba mientras trataba de abrazar a la adolecente. – **Ughh…** - Karin se hizo a un lado y este cayo con fuerza al piso - **¡Que mala Karin! ¡Solo te quería abrazar!** – reclamo el hombre con lagrimas dramáticas y tratando de levantarse del piso. – **Precisamente por eso me quite…** – respondió con una vena en la frente. – **¡Oy! Que los trae por aquí tan temprano ¡Ah!…¡Hola Karin! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!** – saludo Yoruichi con entusiasmo. Karin le sonrió amablemente – **Jejeje… ¿Cómo estás?** – respondió torciendo el gesto con una sonrisa. – **Me supongo que vienen para regresar a la Sociedad de Almas pero… ¿Y tú Karin?** – pregunto Urahara con el abanico en la mano cubriendo medio rostro. Karin poso su mirada en la del peli-rubio, no le gustaba que le preguntaran cosas que ya sabían – **¿Nos vamos?** – cuestiono la peli-negra entrando a la tienda y dejando todos atrás. – **Creo que no esta de buen humor** – murmuro Urahara con una sonrisa burlona. Los presentes solo se quedaron callados, sabían que Karin no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

Karin siguió de frente hasta llegar hacia al comedor, ella no pudo evitar que le diera un poco de nostalgia, después de todo había estado aquí entrenando y conviviendo con estas personas… estas extrañas y excéntricas personas. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, los iba a extrañar.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

Hace aproximadamente un mes…

- **Karin espero que tengas madera con el reiatsu ya que tu hermano apesta en esto** – le dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa divertida. Karin la miro con confusión ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser dominar el reiatsu que su hermano no podía? – **No me compares con mi Ichi-nii, somos diferentes por lo tanto tenemos habilidades diferentes** – dijo la peli-negra con seriedad. La peli-morada puso una media sonrisa, en realidad ella pensaba que eran de la misma manera, ese instinto de ellos por querer proteger era algo realmente… sorpresivo. – **Como quieras…empecemos de una vez** – anuncio mientras se estiraba. Karin solo la veía, ¿Cómo podía una persona ser tan relajada como ella? Sin duda le daba un poco de envidia.

-**Quiero que intentes hacer esto, así que pon muchas atenciones** – le indico la mujer poniéndose delante de ella. Karin asintió y se dedico a observar cada uno de los movimientos de la peli-morada, pasaron unos segundos y pudo ver como de pronto el cuerpo de la mujer empezaba a cubrirse de una luz blanca, esa luz emitía un reiatsu muy fuerte, tan concentrado y poderoso, pero también comenzó a ver como la ropa de la mujer se deshacía en pedazos.

-**Y-Yoruichi-san ¿Es normal que la ropa se deshaga?** – pregunto con ansiedad. Pero la peli-morada no le contesto estaba sumergida en su mente tratando de concentrar el poder en su cuerpo así que Karin no insistió en preguntar. – **Karin… al concentrar esta energía en tu cuerpo lograras derrotar a tu enemigo de un solo golpe… pero al mismo tiempo te dejara tan exhausta como pueda ya que mantener esta cantidad de reiatsu es bastante agotador y un poco peligroso si no se sabe controlar** – le advirtió la mujer mirando con seriedad a la peli-negra.

La chica la veía con los ojos abiertos, la técnica era sorprendente, pero no estaba segura de querer terminar desnuda después de una pelea eso… es un poco humillante. – **Dime ¿Cómo planeas enseñarme a controlar así me reiatsu? **– pregunto Karin llevando su mano a la frente en gesto de desesperación. – **Mi fuerte es el cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Sabes?** – le dijo la chica con una media sonrisa. – **Nunca sabes cuando va a ser necesario usar reiatsu, así que mas vale estar prevenida y no gastarlo a lo tonto como lo hace tu hermano** – le contesto ya liberando el reiatsu de su cuerpo. La adolecente resoplo con cansancio, la mujer tenia razón, pero la verdad le daba un poco de inquietud eso de utilizar reiatsu.

-**¿Lo quieres intentar de una vez? **– le pregunto Yoruichi desafiante con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Karin identifico el tono retador de la mujer, ahora ya no había marcha atrás – **Hagámoslo** – acepto contenta. La oji-ambar sonrió satisfecha – **Bien… comencemos** – dijo con la mirada puesta en Karin.

-**Quiero que visualices en tu mente el reiatsu de tu cuerpo, de la forma más clara que puedas, que llene tu mente y al mismo tiempo tu cuerpo** – pronuncio Yoruichi con claridad. Karin cerró sus ojos tratando de imaginar lo que la mujer le decía, era un poco difícil ya que nunca lo había intentado… imaginar. En ese momento la luz blanca en su mente empezó a tomar forma, un especie de halo que se posaba alrededor de su cuerpo, extendiéndose y emitiendo hondas de energía.

Yoruichi veía como el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a resplandecer cada vez mas – **Nada mal para ser la primera vez** – pensó con una media sonrisa. Karin se sentía aliviada, la luz significaba su fuerza y vitalidad, pero en ese momento algo llamo su atención, la energía se empezó a alejar de su cuerpo y se esfumo dejando tras de si una niebla densa y blanca. Karin estaba confusa ante esa reacción, no entendía lo que pasaba.

Yoruichi noto como la energía de Karin cambio de forma, la luz que parecía extenderse por su cuerpo de repente tomaba forma de cadenas alrededor de ella, como si la aprisionara, eso la desconcertó demasiado.

Por otro lado Karin viajaba entre la niebla tratando de buscar una salida de su mente pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa, delante de ella había... - **¿Yo?** – se pregunto en voz alta. No entendía, una figura igual a ella se encontraba encadenada, y en medio de las cadenas había dos candados, los cuales su cerradura parecían dos especies de manos, la izquierda y la derecha.

Karin se acercó a la figura que parecía su gemela y se inclino poniéndose en frente de ella, parecía dormir, la gemela tenia el cabello rojo, tan rojo como la sangre y su piel era blanca como la cal. ¿Era eso parte del entrenamiento o solo alucinaba? – **Que extraña sensación…**- susurro mientras contemplaba el rostro de su clon. Vio el candado y no pudo evitar sentir esa curiosidad. Levanto las manos y al mismo tiempo las puso en las dos cerraduras… cabían a la perfección. En ese instante las cerraduras se abrieron y las cadenas empezaron a derretirse en sus manos, estas empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar su espalda, y una vez allí parecían como si estuvieran tratando de incrustarse dentro de ella. - **¡Ah! ¡Aaaa!…haaa…¡aaa!** – la espalda le ardía, sentía como si las cadenas caminaran por dentro de su cuerpo quemando su carne.

La mujer se empezó a preocupar, Karin parecía sentir un intenso dolor y la energía tomo un rumbo violento, se concentraba en su espalda y parecía quemarla haciendo que sangrara, pero la adolecente seguía con los ojos cerrados como si no pudiese despertar.

-**¡Aaaaaaahhhh! **– gritaba Karin agonizante, el dolor era indescriptiblemente horrible. Una vez que las cadenas cesaron de moverse en su cuerpo jadeante volteo a ver el cuerpo de su clon. Se encontraba arrodillada frente a ella. - **¿Q-Quien eres tu? ¿Es-Es esto un sueño?** – pregunto también arrodillada.

Los ojos de la gemela se abrieron, Karin se sobresalto y sus pupilas se dilataron. Los ojos de ella eran negros, profundamente oscuros. Sus ojos negros se calvaron en la mirada de Karin y le sonrió, dejando ver en su boca unos colmillos puntiagudos y afilados. Karin se alejó instintivamente ¿Qué clase de pesadilla estaba viviendo? – **Esto no es una pesadilla** – le dijo la peli-roja. La chica dirigió su mirada a ella rápidamente. - **¿Q-Que?** – cuestiono con nerviosismo. La figura se levantaro. – **jijiijiji… parece que te he asustado **– se burlo la oji-negra. Karin no podía evitar sentirse perturbada, la figura que tenia el cabello carmesí era una abominación. - **¿Quién eres tu?** – cuestiono de nuevo. La figura se acercó y se arrodillo nuevamente frente a ella – **¿Quieres…saberlo?** – le pregunto la oji-negra. La adolecente se sorprendió ante la pregunta, su corazón latía con fuerza como si se fuera a salir de su pecho.

-**¿Man-Mangetsu? **– pregunto acercándose un poco a ella. La gemela sonrió –** Jajajajajaja… pero que clase de ser crees que soy, no me llames con ese patético nombre humana **– Karin no entendió lo que dijo –** Yo soy mas de lo que te puedes imaginar y tu me acabas de liberar de mi sueño eterno**– dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando a Karin atónita. La peli-negra dirigió su mirada hacia los lados tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que sucedía – **Creo que por mi apariencia te has de dar cuenta, que yo no soy "Mangetsu"… el terreno que llego a pisar se convierte en cenizas **– dijo acercándose a un mas al rostro de la chica. Karin se estremeció ante la cercanía, ella le provocaba escalofríos. – **Yo, al contrario de todo lo que ves en la realidad, vivo en la desesperación y el caos, disfruto de la putrefacción de los hombres y de la agonía de ellos, vivo dentro de cada persona y me esparzo en el mundo como densa niebla **– dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda.

– **Así que no pienses que dentro de ti existe un hollow nada mas, ¡Oh no! Yo soy algo mucho más fascinante, yo soy la llave del principio del fin, yo soy la madre del infierno, yo soy… Lilith**-concluyo poniéndose de pie. Karin estaba confundida ¿Quería decir que dentro de ella existía esta entidad? - **¿Por qué yo?** – pregunto con ansiedad en su voz. La otra Karin la miro con diversión retorcida. –** ¿Acaso crees que yo escojo a mis victimas? Suelo pasar de portador cuando este muere, pero nunca me toco que uno de ello me liberara**– le respondió la peli-roja. La adolecente miro de reojo a la oji-negra –** Hasta este momento**– continuo diciendo con una sonrisa. La adolecente se paro y se puso enfrente de ella, dejando a un lado la timidez– **No quiero nada que ver contigo, te sellare y te iras de nuevo a ese sueño del que te desperté** – dijo Karin. La peli-roja soltó una carcajada que estremeció a Karin, de su garganta parecían salir lamentos y rugidos – **¡Jamás me iré! Yo estoy aquí para tentarte cuando estés más vulnerable, para controlar tus sentidos cada vez que te sientas débil y sin fuerzas… para corromperte cuando sientas que ya no puedes más, para consumirte y destruirte. **– le contesto sonriendo con cinismo.

Los ojos de Karin se dilataron por completo y sintió como el lugar en el que estaba empezaba a girar sobre ella dejándola inconsciente y débil y todo se nublo y se volvió negro.

La chica empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, dejando que ellos se adaptaran a la luz. – **Donde…**- prenuncio en voz baja. - **¡Karin! ¿¡Como te encuentras! **– pregunto una angustiada voz, parecía provenir de Urahara. – **Yo…¿Qué sucedió?** – dijo la chica, esta empezó a toser sentía su garganta arder como si se hubiera tragado una bola de fuego. - **¿Cómo te sientes? **– pregunto Yoruichi. Karin no sabia que responder, se sentía aturdida y confundida – **Yo…¿Cuánto tiempo me perdí?** – insistió en saber. Urahara y Yoruichi se miraron uno al otro – **Llevas casi una semana inconsciente** – respondió Urahara con la mirada seria. La expresión de la chica se contrajo se confusión y de horror. ¿Pero como? – **Pero… si solo…solo fueron como diez** **minutos** – susurro con la mirada perdida. Los presentes la miraron con extrañeza – **Y no solo eso… tu espalda **– le indico Yoruichi con preocupación. La peli-negra dudo un momento y luego se levanto para mirarse en un espejo… el espanto se apodero de su rostro, su cuerpo había sido marcado.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

-**¿Karin te encuentras bien**? – pregunto Toushirou tomándola por el hombro. Karin se sobresalto ante el roce, estaba pensando en la marca de su espalda. – **S-Si, solo estaba pensando en otras cosas** – respondió llevando su mano a la nuca.

Los presentes ahora cruzaban el _Dangai_, y los iba dirigiendo una mariposa infernal llamada por el capitán de la decima división. Mientras caminaban todos no podían evitar sentir la falta de ánimo de la peli-negra, estaba callada y desconcentrada, parecía que le había afectado lo que le dijeron. – **Nee… Toushirou ¿Por qué crees que este sello pasó a mí?** – pregunto Karin con la mirada vacía. El peli-gris la miro de reojo, no sabia la respuesta, por lo que le tocaba darle ánimos. – **Si te dijera algo seria una mentira, lo mejor será esperar lo que esta por pasar, pero no dudes que te vamos a proteger **– le dijo sinceramente. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente, no era eso lo que quería escuchar, no quería que nadie se sacrificara o peleara por ella, en realidad ni ella misma quería pelear, le dolía demasiado ver gente herida por su culpa.

-**Todo esto… es mi culpa** – susurro con lo ojos a punto de estallar en lagrimas. Ichigo entrecerró la mirada con enfado y tomo a su hermana de los hombros - **¡Nadie te esta culpando! ¡Estas cosas pasan sin que tengamos ninguna idea! **– exclamo zarandeando a la peli-negra. Karin se enojo - **¿¡Como sabes que no es mi culpa! ¡Tu que sabes! ¡YO FUI LA IMBECIL QUE REMOVIO EL SELLO! **– grito con lagrimas ya en los ojos. Todos la miraron con confusión – **Yo… fui la quito el sello pensando que solo era un sueño, esta cosa que esta dentro de mi tiene un nombre y tiene una sed de muerte tan enrome que me quiere hacer colapsar, esta cosa no me dejara tranquila jamás… esperara cuando este mas débil para apoderarse de mi y destruirme** – dijo temblando y con la voz quebrada.

Ichigo no pudo evitar estremecerse con lo ultimo, imaginar a su hermana muerta era la ultimo que quisiera ver – **No voy a permitir que te pase nada Karin, te lo juro por mi vida** – le prometió acariciando su cabeza. Karin se quito las lágrimas del rostro – _Patético, jamás pensé que me soltaría llorando enfrente de ellos realmente…patético_ – pensó volviendo su mirada hacia Ichigo. – **Lo siento… estoy un poco desconcertada, no se por qué me puse así** – dijo tratando de justificarse. – **No te preocupes, yo cargo con algo parecido desde que me convertí en Shinigami, tener un hollow dentro de ti no es muy grato** – agrego el peli-naranja tratando de animar a su hermana.

La chica sonrió un poco, lo que había dentro de ella no era un hollow, lo que lo hacia mucho mas espeluznante aun, ella se hacia llamar Lilith, madre del infierno y de todo el mal que se propaga en este mundo ¿Por qué algo así tenia que estar sellado en alguien? ¿No era mejor que estuviera en un lugar sagrado o algo parecido? – **Ya casi llegamos a la sociedad de almas, estense preparados **– dijo Toushirou con la mirada puesta al frentes. En ese instante un temblor se empezó a escuchar a lo lejos y una luz se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad. - **¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto Karin viendo la luz.

La mirada de todos se puso azul – **Ma-Mastumoto ¿Avisaste que desconectaran el **_**Seimichio**_** hoy? **– cuestiono Toushirou pálido. Matsumto sonrió con una gota en la nuca – **Ehh… ¿ups?** – respondió sudando frio. Los ojos del peli-gris encendieron fuego y una gran vena apareció en su frente - **¡MATSUMOTO!** – grito queriendo estrangularla. Todos se echaron a correr para evitar que el _Seimichio_ los alcanzara, seria su fin si eso se los llegaba a tragar. - **¿Por qué corremos de eso? ¿No seria mejor que llamaran para que lo desconecten?** – preguntaba Karin en medio de la carrera.

-**Ya no hay tiempo, una vez que lo ponen en marcha no parará** – contesto entre jadeos. La maquina estaba apunto de llegar hacia ellos - **¡Aaahhh! ¡Nos esta alcanzando**! – grito Renji acelerando la velocidad cómicamente. - **¡Haya! ¡La entrada a la Sociedad de Almas!** – grito Rukia apuntando hacia el frente. Todos se apuraron a correr y saltaron hacia el _Senkaimon _y cayeron hacia el otro lado. – **Ufff… salvados** – suspiro Matsumoto limpiando el sudor de su frente. – **Matsumoto…¿De quien crees que fue la culpa?** – cuestionaba el capitán con una mirada asesina. Karin se divirtió con las distracciones de la mujer y los enfados de Toushirou, paso su mirada alrededor del lugar. Pudo ver calles y edificios idénticos, uno se podría perder en ese lugar. – **Así que ésta es la Sociedad de Almas** – murmuro sonriendo.

========================*0°°°o_o°°°0*=========================

**Hoolaaa! Siento mucho el retraso jeje TToTT pero no he podido tomar mi compu a escibir ya que he estado de vacaciones en otra parte y antes de eso tuve exámenes tras exámenes jeje… pero dejando a un lado las malas escusas, aquí ya les escribi el cap 8 de mi fic de Bleach. **

**Espero que les haya gustado ya que me queme la cabeza tratando de imaginar las escenas jajaja en especial la del túnel. **

**Muchas gracias por todos lo comentarios que me han dejado y espero recibir mas de parte de ustedes, GRACIAS!**


End file.
